Black's Best Laid Plans
by ElminStar
Summary: Shunned by the community and most of her family. Bellatrix and her son Fabian (OC) have an idea to get back to power. With the help of her dear sister Narcissa, they make sure Fabian will help them regain their fortune and position. (Shitty summary I know)
1. Bellatrix & Narcissa

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C1: Bellatrix and Narcissa**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another HP story, and it will again use the characters from my Bonded Souls fics. There will be a lot of questionable content in here, and this will be the only time I will give this warning. If you don't like Harems or Mind Control, this is NOT the fic for you. Main pairing will be Fabian/Luna, but there will be a lot of girls and women that will be 'Claimed' and not all in consensual ways. Again this will be the only time I will give this warning. The story will take place in sixth year, as to avoid any underage things. Enjoy and drop me a review if you want.**

It was the 1st of August 1996, and Bellatrix Black woke up in her small, single bedroom apartment, that she shared with her son, Fabian, who currently was cuddled into her back with a content smile.

She couldn't resist smiling at the sight. For as long as he had been old enough to walk by himself, she would find him crawling into her bed at night, and if it was to comfort her, or just be close to her, she did not know. All that she knew was that she never minded having her son so close to her.

He had turned into quite the gorgeous young man, and now that he was seventeen and no longer had the mark, she could start her plan, the one what would get them back to a standard of living she was used to, together with her sister Narcissa.

"Fabian, wake up sweetie." She said softly.

He groaned softly and turned around to his back. "Not yet, too early." He mumbled sleepily.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow and straddled him. "I'm serious, young man, we have a lot to talk about."

Fabian groaned again and opened his eyes. "Good morning Mum, how did you sleep?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "I slept okay, I had my big, strong son next to me after all."

He blushed at that, trying not to look directly at his mother's see-through nightgown, not if he wanted to keep the little bit of his modesty that remained when he thought of his beautiful mother. "Why are you always so intent on making me blush in the morning?"

"Because you look adorable when you blush, sweetie. Now, go and take a shower, get dressed, we have something very important to discuss." She said with a smile.

He smirked at her. "If you want me to get up, you'll have to get off me, mother."

"Oh, aren't you witty. But no, Mummy will join you for a shower. See it as an introduction to our talk today." She said with a similar smirk.

He smiled at that, knowing what this would probably lead to. "Are you sure about this Mum, because this will bring our usual teasing up to a whole new level."

She smiled and nodded. "I am certain sweetie. Chances are that this will become a common occurrence."

He just smiled and sat up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't be against it, there certainly are worse women to do this to."

Bellatrix smiled and got off him. "That is another thing we will talk about we will talk about today, but you're stalling, so let's go and take a shower together."

He smiled as he was pulled up by his mother who led him to the bathroom of their small apartment.

Since he tended to only wear boxershorts to bed and his mother only wore a nightgown, they were quickly naked in front of each other.

For Bellatrix, it had been quite a long time since she had seen her son naked, and had to gasp when she saw him in his state of undress. "Sweet Merlin, you've certainly matured a lot."

He blushed at that. "Thanks Mum, as if I didn't feel awkward enough already." He muttered softly.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "You misunderstand baby, your size will serve us well." She said as she turned on the shower, pulling him with her.

She spent a long time getting her son clean, and he in turn took his time to wash her body and hair as well.

After their shower and they had gotten dressed, Bellatrix led her son to the living room for some breakfast, wanting to have at least eaten before she told him her plan.

Bella took a seat next to him after breakfast so she could talk to him. "Now that we are clean and have eaten, I will explain you what I have planned. As you know we have been holed up here for as long as you have gone to school, and I think you'll agree with me when I say that we've had enough. I have been in contact with your Aunt Narcissa, and since Lucius has been caught and later killed in Azkaban she has offered us to come and live with her and Draco, although he will be away for another week when we get there, since he is our inside man at Voldemort, along with Severus."

"That would be great, as long as I don't have to share a bedroom with him."

"I wasn't finished sweetie. The truth is that Cissa has been screwed over by the Ministry, cutting her out of Lucius' will, which made your Aunt Eliza the heir until Draco comes of age in a few months. We are going to make sure that the Black's rise to power again, and that is where we need you. I want you to send a message to both the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters that betrayed us and the Ministry, a message that will require you to fuck as many girls and women in school, starting with your Aunt Andromeda and her daughter, to bring them back to us. Before this day is out I will cast an ancient spell on you that will make any woman either tasting or taking your seed inside them loyal to us. With enough women bound to us we will regain our spot among the highest ranks of the Wizarding World and we will be able to take out that bastard Voldemort."

He smirked at that. "So, let me get this straight. I get to fuck as many girls as I want so we can come back to power. I like this plan a lot."

She smiled at that. "There is one more thing baby. To make this work we will have to have sex as well, and you also need to have sex with your Aunt Narcissa, since that is necessary to make the ritual work.

"So, at the end of today I will be fucking the one woman I have always dreamt of fucking, together with her beyond hot and sexy sister. Life truly doesn't get much better than this."

"I figured you would say that, I know you always had a bit of a crush on me and Cissa. We just want to help you ease into this."

Fabian smiled at her. "But how will we do this when I go back to school? I can imagine it will be difficult to stay in contact besides sending an owl."

She smiled and pulled him into her side. "Sweetie, don't worry about that. There is an old room near the Gryffindor Dormitories that has been a haven for our family for centuries. None of the teachers know it exists, and even the hall leading to it has been forgotten over the years. There is a direct Floo connection to it from Narcissa's home, and we will join you at school, so we can spend each night together. Add to that the fact that technically you're not going back to school will also help."

"What do you mean when you say I'm not going back to school?" He asked curiously.

She smiled at that. "Well, the Ministry believes we have moved away to America to let you finish your education at Ilvermorny, so technically we don't live in Britain anymore. And I know that you don't need the classes at Hogwarts anymore, you're smarter than most others in your year."

He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder. "So I will have complete freedom at Hogwarts, I like the sound of that."

She nodded and kissed the top of his head. "That you do, my sweet, and I know you will perform admirably."

"I just wonder how I will accomplish this all, wouldn't I need almost infinite stamina to pull this off?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "The ritual will grant you that baby, as well as an addictive and consistent quality of sperm. You won't be able to get any girls pregnant, but you will have a Harem that will do what you say, when you say it, for as long as we need it."

"I'm glad for that, I wouldn't want to think what would happen if I got any of those girls pregnant, because I have some ideas on how to start this." He said with a smirk.

She smiled at that. "I'm sure you do, and you will have complete freedom once we seal our bond tonight, but we have been talking long enough, let's go pack our things and make our way to Cissa."

He nodded at that before he hugged his mother and made his way to his room, with Bellatrix not far behind to go and pack her things.

…

When they arrived at Narcissa's home later that afternoon, Bellatrix smiled when she saw her sister again. "Cissa, dearest, how have you been?"

Narcissa smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Bella, so good to see you again. We've been doing okay, not as well as it could be, but still better than most. And Fabian, it's good to see you again too. I'm sure your mother explained everything to you?" She asked with a kind smile.

Fabian nodded and gave his Aunt a hug. "She did, and while I must admit that it surprised me a bit, I can't deny it is a bit of a turn on."

Narcissa smiled at that. "I can understand that, nobody would remain unaffected when asked that by their mother, but I am glad you are willing to do this."

"What can I say Aunt Cissa, I am a Black at heart, and doing something this diabolical will be a lot of fun." He said with a smile.

"Well, we are both very proud of you for doing this" Narcissa said with a sweet smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "Thank you Aunt Cissa. I must admit that I always had a bit of a crush on you."

She smiled at that. "I knew that sweetie, and I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunity, together with your mother of course, to share a few things, even when you start claiming your Harm."

He blushed a little at that. "You two have been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, for almost sixteen years we have planned this, who do you think ordered the hit on Lucius? We wanted to be together again, and have a man that we could share and would love us like the women we are, not like some sort of trophy."

He smiled at that as his mother joined them on the couch. "There is something else we need you to know sweetie, you are a product of both your Aunt and myself, not of that weakling Rodolphus like I have always told you. I'm sorry I withheld this information for so long, but we had agreed to wait until you were of age. I hope you can forgive me for withholding this information for so long." Bellatrix said softly.

"Of course I forgive you Mum. I always knew I couldn't be his son, I take too much after you to have a part of me be his. I actually feel even better that I will be fucking my two mothers today." He said with a smile.

"Sweetie, you will be fucking both of us today. Like Cissa said, we will be sharing you, and we both are firm believers in equality. So you will have two loving mothers who will want a piece of that big cock of yours, and don't worry Draco already knows about the general plan and is relatively okay with it, he just asked to be kept out of it." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm glad he is, but even if he wasn't, I'm sure there was little he could do about it, although I must admit that I am a lucky man, to get to fuck two beautiful women as yourselves."

The two women smiled and each kissed one of his cheeks. "That's sweet of you baby, we are quite excited to have such a young man in our bed as well." Narcissa said sweetly.

The two sisters looked their son go upstairs and smiled at each other. "Should we tell him we invited Andi and Dora over tomorrow, so they can be his first two pets?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I think we'll keep it as a surprise. I know he has been looking forward to fucking her already, as well as fucking Nym, and I must say that it makes sense to induct them into his Harem first."

Narcissa nodded at that. "That it does, a family like ours should stick together, no matter what happened in between, and the fact that Andi and Dora really seem to want to be a part of this family again is only better for us in the long run."

"True, but we'll see how he reacts tomorrow. In the meantime, should we take this time to reacquaint ourselves with each other's bodies? It's been so long since we did something to each other after all." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa smiled and kissed her sister softly. "I think we can do a little bit of naughty things, but we have to conserve our energy to make love to our son after all."

Bellatrix pouted a little at that. "I guess you are right, but I must say we are quite lucky women. He is quite big down there."

Narcissa giggled at that. "Really now, how big are we talking here?"

"Now, I've only seen him flaccid this morning, but it was at least six inches long, and if he is a grower, like I expect, he will get as big as ten inches and three inches thick." Bellatrix said with a similar giggle.

"Oh wow, that's huge, we truly are lucky women, and with a cock that big he will get a lot of girls addicted to him, which will only benefit us in the end." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and pulled her younger sister against her. "I think I can hold out until tonight Cissa, but I just want to have you close for a while. It's been too long since we had the opportunity."

Narcissa smiled and relaxed in her sister's arms. "That's true, there has been little opportunity for us to be intimate over the past few years, with both Lucius and Rodolphus watching our every move. I'm glad we were able to get rid of both of them, and I'm sorry it took so long to get rid of Lucius, you didn't deserve to rot in that small house for so long."

"I know it was not your fault, Cissa mine. Lucius for all his faults was a slippery bastard, so it would make sense it would take a while to find an opportunity to sacrifice him, and it has reaped its own rewards, since I have been able to slowly prepare our son for this." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I must say that I am surprised how easily he agreed to this. It was something I wouldn't have expected." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That's because he is a boy who is promised all the sex he wants, in exchange for power. And to top it off he is a son of both our blood, of course he would agree with those terms."

Narcissa smiled at that. "I guess you are right, Bella, my love. Any child of ours was bound to have our sex drives, I'm actually astonished he didn't try to make a move on you already."

"Oh, he tried on several occasions, and every time I almost let it happen. But I managed to keep him in line well enough, as well as myself."

"How hard it must have been not to just give in to that temptation, especially given the fact that you love to tease your love interest." Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That is most certainly true, and I admit I have teased him a lot over the last few years, usually wearing sheer nightgowns with nothing underneath, just to see if he would give into temptation."

Narcissa smiled and cuddled a bit more into her sister, relaxing against Bellatrix' body like she had wanted to do for a very long time.

…

That evening after dinner Narcissa, Bellatrix led Fabian into their bedroom, since that was where the bigger bed was for now. "So sweetie, are you ready to fuck your mothers?"

Instead of answering, he kissed them both deeply, first Bellatrix, and after her Narcissa.

After their kiss they smiled at him. "I foresee a lot of fun for us in the near future, my love. But you didn't answer our question. Are you ready to fuck us?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Of course I am, I thought that was obvious from how I kissed you two." He said with a smile.

His mothers then turned to him and gave him a smirk before they flicked their hands to peel away their dresses, leaving them in their black lingerie. "Don't be shy baby, take off your clothes so we can appreciate your body as well."

He blushed a little as he took off his clothes, all under the watchful eye of his mothers, who couldn't help but moan softly when his muscular torso was revealed to them.

Once he was in his boxer's, they stalked closer, like a pair of lionesses stalking their prey. "Come to your mothers, my love, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

He shook his head and walked up to them. "Of course not, I was just admiring your beauty. You two are so amazingly beautiful that I'm still amazed that I am here with you right now."

They smiled and pulled him close. "Thank you sweetie, you really know how to sweet talk a lady, but our time to be ladylike has passed, come here and make love to us." Narcissa said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed them passionately, leading them backwards to the bed, the two women moaning softly into his mouth.

When they got to the bed, Bellatrix and Narcissa laid themselves down, making sure to display their bodies in such a way they showed every curve. "I know it might seem overwhelming sweetie, but we can take this at any pace you are comfortable with. Or is it that you just can't decide who to start with." Bellatrix said softly.

"It's the latter Mum, you are both so stunningly beautiful that I really can't decide who to make love to first without the fear of disappointing the other." He said as he crawled onto the bed.

They smiled and pulled him in between them. "Sweetie, we are both quite content with waiting until you are done with one of us. We have learned a bit of patience after years of sharing girls between us." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them both. "Then I think I would like to start with you, Cissa. I've been dreaming of making love to you for a very long time." He said with a slight blush.

Narcissa smiled and pulled him closer. "Then I think you should live out your fantasies tonight."

Bellatrix pouted a little at that, but after a kiss from her sister she laid back down. "Don't be jealous Bella, you'll get your chance to make love to our son at some point tonight, and maybe we can coerce him to make this a threesome at some point, since he will be able to go on and on when we complete the ritual."

"I guess you're right Cissa. I can wait for a while." Bellatrix said softly.

She smiled and kissed her sister softly before turning her attention back to their son. "So baby, how did you want to start this?"

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started kissing his way downwards sensually, making Narcissa moan under his touch. He then pulled one of her breasts out of the cups of her bra and started teasing the nipple erect.

Narcissa tangled one of her hands in his long dark hair, the color being something he clearly had inherited from Bella, although he had her hair type, which was straight.

Fabian didn't notice, he was too focused on pleasuring her, loving the sounds his mother made when he started sucking her nipple, by now also taking her other breast out of her cup to tease that nipple as well.

He took his time teasing her, and when he felt her gently push him down, he just smiled and kissed his way further down, until he came to her panties, which were already soaked. He slowly slid them aside and gave her a soft kiss just above her pussy in the soft tangle of blonde hair she had above her pussy.

"Fabian, you've made your point, you're already an expert tease, but please, I can't take much more of this teasing." Narcissa said with a moan.

He smiled at that. "I just wanted to hear you moan, mother. I love the sounds you make when I pleasure you."

"I promise you that you will hear a lot more of those when you make love to me, so please, fuck your mother." Narcissa said softly.

"If that is what my dear mother wishes, who am I to deny it." He said as he pulled off his underwear and revealed his rock hard cock to them.

Narcissa didn't waste any more time and vanished her bra and panties with a flick of her hand, spreading her legs to let him show she was ready for him.

Fabian smiled and crawled up to her. "I love how desperate you seem to be Mom, had it been that long since you made love to someone?" He asked sweetly.

Narcissa nodded at him. "It has been years since I've been properly fucked. Lucius didn't touch ever since Draco was born, stating that now that he had an heir, my job was done. So yes, I'm a little bit desperate for you to get that huge cock inside of me."

"Then I will make sure you will never want anyone else ever again." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply as he slid his dick inside, making her moan into his mouth. "Merlin, you're so big baby, it feels amazing."

He smiled as he started thrusting into her. "Thanks Mom, I'm glad you are not startled by my size."

She smiled at that. "A bit surprised perhaps, but certainly not startled, but you make it sound like we are not the first ones for you."

"That's because we're not Cissa. He lost his virginity to Luna a few years ago, and if I am not mistaken they still have an intimate relationship." Bellatrix said before kissing her sister.

Fabian smiled and kissed his mothers softly. "We have, and that is why I don't want to claim her like the others. I want her to be my equal and stand next to me, and she has told me that she would love to meet you two sometime."

"Then I think we'll invite her over for tea in a couple of days, we want to know a bit more about her before we are sure she is the right girl for you, and if she is, we'll even allow her to marry you eventually." Bellatrix said softly before taking one of Narcissa's nipples into her mouth.

Narcissa moaned and pulled her son closer. "Faster baby, I want to feel like I have been claimed tomorrow."

He smirked and pulled her against him, thrusting into her at a relentless pace.

Bellatrix moved behind her sister and started groping her breasts from behind as she also kissed her neck softly.

It proved to be too much for Narcissa and she screamed his name over and over as she came, shuddering against her son.

Fabian laid her down gently as he pulled out of her, but was given no time to recover as a now naked Bellatrix pulled him against her. "I hope you're ready baby, because I will not be as easy to please."

He smiled at that. "Are you sure about that Mum, there have been numerous occasions where I heard you moaning my name when you thought I was asleep, and at those times i noticed your hand in your panties, if you wore them at all."

Bellatrix blushed at that. "Okay, you've caught me, I'm just anxious to feel that cock inside of me, like I have wanted to for a very long time."

He just smiled and kissed her before he slid himself inside of her. "I have wanted to fuck you for such a long time now. It took every bit of my control to not just take you every time you tried to seduce me."

She moaned and kissed him. "I wish you did baby, that would have sped everything up considerably."

Fabian smiled at that. "I think it has been for the best I didn't, because I don't think we would have been here right now if I had done that."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You're too sweet sometimes baby." She said softly.

"Only for you, Cissa and Luna. The others won't get any true emotions from me." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm still jealous that Luna Lovegood of all people got to have your first time. She seems like such a goody two-shoes." Bellatrix said with a pout.

He smiled at that. "She is anything but a goody two-shoes Mum. She has really gone through a transformation after the first time we did it three years ago, she got a lot more vicious towards other girls. I think she would like to join me in this plan. Two minds are better than one after all."

Before Bellatrix could answer she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her from out of nowhere, and by the way she was bucking off the matrass, Fabian came as well, shooting his seed deep inside his mother.

Immediately after he pulled out of her, he felt a strong surge of magic coursing through his body. "Let it happen baby, this is the final stage of the ritual." Narcissa said as she cuddled up to her sister.

After about a minute the feeling passed and he smiled at them. "That was certainly different, but not altogether unpleasant, the only problem is that I'm still horny as hell."

The two women smiled at that. "That is to be expected, and I think we can give you a nice orgasm before we go to sleep, wouldn't you agree Cissa dearest?"

Narcissa nodded and pushed their son down to the bed. "We have always wanted to try this to a man, and since both Rodolphus and Lucius were tiny even by normal standards, you will be the only one we will ever do this too." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled at them and groaned as they started sucking him in tag team, switching his dick between them.

It didn't take him long to cum again, and when he did he shot his seed all over their breasts, which they spend little time in licking off each other with soft moans.

When the two women were clean again, they cuddled up to him. "That was great baby, you are already turning out to be quite the stud, we're going to have fun together and I'm sure you'll love it when you fuck your Aunt and cousin tomorrow." Narcissa said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "I'm sure I will Mom, I'll make them see where their true place is. But I do have a question. What happens to them when all of our plans have succeeded? Will we just keep them under that control forever?"

They smiled at that. "They will be given the choice baby. Either they stay with us and be cared for the rest of their lives, or we Obliviate them and send them back into the world, never remembering anything about what happened. The ones that decide to stay with us will be around for our pleasure, ours to use for as long as we want."

"Won't we just be owning sex slaves then? Because I don't know how to feel about that." He said softly.

"They won't be sex slaves, we'll pay and care for them. Just think of it as a Harem of women for our convenience." Bellatrix said with a smile.

That seemed to settle his nerves a bit and he finally relaxed against the pillows, his two wives cuddling into him as they fell asleep.

 **A/N: Just so you know Bellatrix and Narcissa will not be claimed just yet.**


	2. Andromeda & Nymphodora

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C2: Andromeda and Nymphodora**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Bellatrix and Narcissa woke up to the soft snores of their son, who was still out like a light from last night's activities.

"He looks so sweet when he's sleeping, although I can't imagine we wore him out." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and gave their son a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up sweetie, we have to get you clean before your Aunt and cousin arrive for breakfast."

He groaned softly and woke up. "Geez, what time is it. can't I just stay in bed for a little while longer?"

"No you can't Andromeda and Nymphodora will be here in about an hour, and we expect you to be showered and dressed before then, or did you not want to lay claim to your Aunt and cousin anymore?" Bellatrix asked him with a smirk.

"Of course I do, I just don't understand why we have to invite them over so early." He said as he turned around, only to see Narcissa looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because there is a certain protocol that must be followed in order not to arouse suspicion. Once you are back at Hogwarts, you can sleep in as long as you want, but for now you will get your butt out of bed and into the shower." Narcissa said with a stern tone.

He groaned and then sat up. "Okay Mom, I'll go and take a shower." He said as he gave them both a kiss and then rolled out of bed to pad towards the adjoining bedroom.

The two women smiled at each other as he walked into the bathroom. "He's so adorable when he doesn't get his way." Narcissa said with a giggle.

"I know Cissa, it's one of his traits I never sought to correct, just because it is so adorable."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her sister softly. "I can see why, it's hard enough to tell him no when he is looking at us with those big green eyes."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Just wait until he gets comfortable and starts mumbling in his sleep. he says the cutest things when he sleeps."

"I think he'll get comfortable soon enough when the ritual kicks in. Soon enough this house will be filled with women." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix nodded at that. "That's true, and I must admit that it is kind of exciting, although it would be good to create some kind of hierarchy, but for now we should go and take a shower as well. we have to portray the perfect sisters to Andi after all."

Narcissa nodded and gave her sister a kiss before the two women rolled out of bed and made their way to their bathroom.

After their shower Bellatrix and Narcissa took their time getting their hair done and choosing the perfect dress for today.

Fabian was in his room choosing his clothes for the day, and he was starting to feel the nerves a bit. He was already planning everything in his mind and he saw no other way than to take Nym first. He wouldn't rape her, nor would he do that to any of the women he was planning to bring into his Harem. Luna always said he was a natural at seducing girls, and he knew that there were a lot of women that wanted to sleep with him at school, and that included some teachers, and even some women outside of school, and he was going to use that knowledge to corrupt them all.

He knew some were going to be a bit of a challenge, like the Delacour sisters who did not live in England at this point. But he could always send Fleur an owl and invite her over before school started, and of course she could bring Gabrielle as well, since he and Luna had been best friends with both sisters when they were at Hogwarts for the Triwizard.

When he felt he was ready, he made his way downstairs, hoping that his mothers were ready as well. He had tried to look every bit the pureblood his mother wanted him to be, and he had to admit that he liked what he saw in the mirror. He had gained a lot of muscle over the past few years, and now he looked truly fit for the first time in his life, and now he intended to keep it that way.

To his surprise his mothers were not done yet, and he figured that they were still picking out a dress.

He took a seat on the couch and waited for them to come down, hoping they were ready for today as well.

Minutes later they came downstairs in their expected attire, and he had to smile at the familiarity of the picture. "I'm glad to see some things never change. You two look absolutely ravishing in those dresses."

They smiled at that. "Thank you baby, I'm glad you still know how to dress to your status, even with the little practice you got over the last years." Bellatrix said as she went to give him a kiss.

"And today is also not about us baby. today we will only be spectators as you claim your cousin and Aunt. We'll keep Andromeda occupied while you claim Dora, since we figured that is the easiest, and I don't think I will have to say this, but we'd rather not have you take Dora on the sofa, we still have to sit there after all." Narcissa said as she did the same.

Fabian smiled at that. "That was my thinking too, Dora will be a lot more accepting to an afternoon of fucking than Andromeda will. I might have to resort to my more extreme measures of seduction with her, and don't worry, I was planning to take her in the garden, so our sofa will be safe."

"Thank you for your consideration sweetie, but concerning your Aunt you may do whatever it takes to get her naked and on your cock." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I think I can get Dora to help with that, she is a lot more kinky then she lets on." Fabian said as Narcissa's House Elf, Edi popped into the room.

"Excuse me mistress, your guests have arrived." She squeaked out as she bowed deeply.

Narcissa smiled a bit deviously at that. "Wonderful, send them through Edi, and you are dismissed from any duties until tonight."

The elf bowed and vanished again, which gave them time to take a more natural position next to Fabian.

A few minutes later Andromeda and Nymphodora walked into the room, Andromeda smiling brightly at her sisters. "Cissa, Bella. How good to see you again. And Fabian, how much you've grown, you are looking quite handsome."

"Spare us the pleasantries Andi, you know why we invited you here, so I suggest we let the children to catch up some while we have our talk in the kitchen." Bellatrix said with a sneer.

Andromeda nodded and followed her sisters to the kitchen, leaving Nymphodora and Fabian in the room.

…

"Good to see you again Fabian. How have you been?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

He smiled sweetly at her and went to hug her. "I've been doing good Nym, I'm glad to see you again you again too."

"I must admit I was a bit shocked when your mother and Aunt Narcissa invited us over for this talk, would you know more about it?"

He shook his head at that and led her to the sofa. "No, my Mum didn't tell me anything, but I'm glad we get to spend some time together, it's been too long."

She smiled and pulled him into her side. "That's most certainly true. It's been too long since we have seen each other, but I must say you filled out nicely." She said teasingly.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Nym, and let me say that my upper body is not the only thing that has filled out." He said in a similar tone.

She blushed at that. "Fabe! don't embarrass me. You know what you mean to me and I would hate to ruin that."

"We can never ruin what we have between us Nym, and I can see that you want this, and I want it too. Let's just see what we can do to make this day as pleasurable as possible, who knows, maybe if our mothers see that we are that close, perhaps they will reconcile their differences as well." He said in a husky whisper, knowing he had her right where he wanted to.

She seemed to think about it for a minute and then kissed him deeply. "Why can't I ever deny you anything?" She asked with a soft moan.

He smiled and pulled her on top of him. "Because I am your favorite nephew and we are much more attuned to each other."

She moaned as she felt his erection press against her. "Do you think we can get away with it if we fuck here?"

"I don't think we can, but it is a nice day outside and we will be completely alone." He said huskily.

She smirked and pulled him up with her. "Then let's go, I am dying to see how you developed and get your cock inside of me."

He smiled and followed her outside, leading her to a section of the garden that was completely hidden from sight from the house. It held a small covered deck with a few comfortable benches.

Nymphodora pushed his shirt off and kissed him as soon as they were seated again. "I never knew you liked me this much, Fabe. We could have been doing this a lot sooner."

He smirked and flipped them over. "Then let me show you what you have missed, my dear cousin." He said as he opened her pants up and took them down together with her underwear.

She blushed and moaned loudly as he started eating her out, resting one hand on the back of his head to keep him right where he was.

Fabian had to smirk at her reaction. Already he knew she was going to be one of the easiest to corrupt. She was quite the kinky girl, having tried to seduce him on several occasions.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Show me your tits Nym, I have always loved to see them."

She nodded and ripped off her top, showing him she wore no bra beneath it. "Gods Fabian, how are you so good at this?"

"Fucking first, questions later." He said with a smirk.

Again she nodded and moaned as he kissed his way back up her body. "Do you want to suck me off a little before I fuck you?"

"I would love nothing more Fabian, let me taste you." She said as she reached for his pants and vanished them, gasping when she saw his raging erection.

"You're huge Fabian, if I had known you were packing this much meat in your pants I would have fucked you years ago." She said before taking him into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

He just smiled at her. "You know this was just a little taste. I want to fuck you."

She moaned at the tone of his voice and let his cock slip from her mouth, moving back to the bench, spreading her legs for him.

He smiled when he saw how wet she was for him and lined his dick up with her entrance, thrusting into her in one go, making her moan loudly. "You're so tight Nym. I love it."

She smiled at him. "That's because you're so big Fabian. No one I have ever been with has a cock like you."

"And after today you will never want anyone else again Nym." He said before kissing her.

Nymphodora moaned into his mouth. "yes, you're the only one for me, no one will ever get to fuck my pussy again. I don't care what other people think."

He smiled at that. "And you would do anything for me?"

She nodded as her eyes glazed over. "Anything, I'm yours to use as you wish." She said softly.

"Then take my seed Nym, then I will tell you what I expect from you." He said softly.

"Of course Fabian." She said with a quivering voice.

He smirked and groaned as he filled his cousin with his seed, caressing her stomach softly.

When he pulled out and sat next to her, Nymphodora cuddled into him. "It's okay, my pet. I will not get you pregnant yet, but I will need your help with our next lover."

"Anything for you, my master." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Good, then you will help me to fuck your mother, today." He said softly.

Without any form of hesitation she nodded. "Of course Master. I will gladly help you corrupt my mother."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good, I think you will like being my pet. I will make sure nothing happens to you." He said sweetly.

She smiled and crawled into his lap. "Thank you master. I will always serve your needs."

He smirked at that. "Let's get back to the house, my cock needs another pussy to fuck."

"I would be happy to service you master, or did you want to fuck my mother first?" She asked softly.

"Not so hasty, pet. You will get my cock at some point tonight, but your mother deserves it as well." He said with a smirk.

She nodded and put her top back on before she pulled her pants back up. "Thank you Master." She said with a smile.

He just smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way back to the house, Nym smiling brightly because her master wanted to be close to her.

…

When they got back to the house, they were surprised to see their mothers laughing with each other. "It's good to see the Black sisters have reunited." He said as he and Nym took a seat next to Andromeda and Bellatrix.

"Yes, your mother and Narcissa made me see the error of my ways, and I'm glad to be back where I belong." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled at that and shared a look with his mother, who smiled back at him. "Well personally I'm glad to have you back with us. I must admit I have always found you a beautiful woman."

Andromeda blushed at that as her daughter slid to the other side of her, a dreamy look on her face. "He's right though Mom, you don't have to be embarrassed about your looks, and I know from intimate personal experience Fabian is well suited to worship a beautiful woman." Nymphodora said with a dreamy smile.

"Is that what you two were doing outside? Fucking each other, you're cousins for Merlin's sake!" Andromeda said a bit shocked, but Fabian could feel a bit of interest as well.

He smiled sweetly at her. "We did, and I must say that her pussy was a perfect fit for my cock, I just wonder if your pussy is just as perfect, because I think it is."

Andromeda's blush intensified as she looked to her sisters for support. "Come on Andi, don't say you're not the least bit curious. My son is well taught in pleasuring a woman." Bellatrix said with a smirk.

Andromeda swallowed heavily and then looked at her nephew, almost being hypnotized by the look in his eyes. "And you are okay with this Nym?"

Nymphodora smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, Master is so amazing you will not want anyone else ever again."

"Master? What are you talking about Dora?" Andromeda asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled at that. "You'll see what I mean soon enough, mother. Just let it happen."

Andromeda nodded and turned back to her nephew, only to find his lips claiming hers when she looked at him. She moaned into his mouth and unconsciously pulled him closer, one of her hands instinctively moving to his pants, feeling his erection through the fabric.

"Fabian, why don't you take your Aunt upstairs, we'll entertain Dora for a while." Narcissa said with a smile.

He nodded and picked his Aunt up in bridal style before carrying her upstairs and to his room, where he could take his time with fucking her.

When they entered his room, he wasted little time stripping her, leaving her in her black lace underwear and bra. "It's almost like you expected this to happen, Aunt Andi. Why else would you wear such deliciously sinful underwear?"

She blushed and laid back on his bed, while he crawled over to her. "I wasn't expecting this when we came over today. But I must admit I have dreamed about this from time to time."

He smiled and kissed her. "So have I, Aunt Andi. I have always thought you were such a beautiful woman."

Andromeda's blush darkened a little as she pulled him close. "You know it is wrong for us to have these feelings, right? We are still family at the end of the day."

"Are they really wrong? Because I can see you are getting excited by your nipples standing straight." He said as he caressed her stomach.

She moaned and kissed him. "You're right, I don't care anymore, fuck me like you have fucked my daughter." She said as he could see her eyes glaze over.

He smirked and pulled down her bra, her large breasts bouncing a little when they were revealed. He then took one of her puffy nipples into his mouth and sucked it softly, making her moan even louder.

His other hand teasingly trailed its way down and past the waistband of her thong, finding her clit almost immediately, as well as her soaking pussy. "You're so wet Aunt Andi, I love it." He said huskily.

"It's all for you, my dear nephew." She said huskily.

"Then I think it is time that I fuck you, and don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll have a couple of mind shattering orgasms while I fuck you." He said as he slowly pushed down her underwear.

Andromeda moaned and spread her legs as her underwear was removed. "Please Fabian, fuck your Auntie like I am a common whore."

He shook his head at that. "No, I will fuck you like I own you, which at the end of this afternoon I will, just like I own your daughter, and from now on you will refer to me as Master."

"Yes Master, my body is yours and yours alone." She said obediently.

He smirked and vanished his clothes with a flick of his hand, Andromeda moaning softly when she saw his cock. He then lined it up with her entrance and thrust forward, loving the moan she let out as he impaled her.

He started fucking her slowly, letting his new pet get used to his length and girth, but quickly picked up the pace as she got used to it.

She moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure her new master was giving her.

For almost an hour he kept pounding her, trying various positions with his new pet, and he was glad that she seemed to adapt quite quickly, even with the number of orgasms she already had.

Not wanting to delay his own climax anymore, he pulled out and slid it between her ample breasts. "Open your mouth pet. It is time for you to taste your Master's seed."

She smiled and opened her mouth without hesitation, suckling on his cockhead as it reached her mouth.

He really couldn't hold back anymore and came into her mouth a few seconds later, Andromeda moaning loudly as she tasted his cum.

"You did good, pet. I'm proud of you. Your daughter didn't last as long." He said with a smile.

She smiled and cuddled up to him once he laid down. "Thank you master. That means a lot to me."

He smirked at her and gave her a kiss. "Go and get dressed, pet. We have a lot more to do today."

She nodded and went to put on her dress, not even bothering picking up her underwear.

He had to smile at her and got dressed as well, glad that the ritual seemed to work on at least his family. "Come pet, let's go and show your sisters your true allegiance."

Andromeda nodded and followed him downstairs at an appropriate distance.

…

When they came down again Fabian was not surprised to see Nymphodora sitting on her knees on the floor with his smirking mothers sitting close by.

"Hello sweetheart, did everything go as planned?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

He nodded at that. "It did, go join your daughter, pet, but go and sit next to your younger sister." He said with a smile.

Andromeda nodded and sat down on her knees next to Narcissa. "I must say it works wonders. They really do anything we say."

"No sweetie, they do anything you say. You are the true Alpha. I you wanted you could claim us in the same way." Narcissa said with a smile.

He just smiled and took a seat in between them. "I don't want to claim you two. Both of you mean too much to me to do that."

"Is that besides the fact we are already yours in every way? Or is that just an added bonus?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He shrugged and smiled at them before giving them both a kiss. "Could I send an invitation to Luna for tomorrow, because she is one of the few girls that I will not have to claim in this manner."

The two women smiled at that. "You can choose who you claim Fabian. That is something we made sure of when we did the ritual, because of your history with Luna, although we're having some doubts about her because she is a Lovegood."

"She may be a Lovegood, but she is a Black at heart, some of the things she has done at school even surprised me, and the best part is that no one ever knew it was her. She has already made sure that some of the girls will easier to corrupt." He said with a smile.

"I never would have sought that behind her. I think we can agree with her being a part of your Harem." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I don't just want her in my Harem, I want her to stand next to me as an equal, she deserves that from me."

"I think we can arrange a marriage contract with her father. But we will have to see about the rest, I hope you understand that." Bellatrix said seriously.

He nodded at that. "I understand, but you'll see she'll prove herself to you soon enough."

They smiled at that. "We can agree with that, but I think it's time to get some breakfast. we're absolutely famished, and I'm sure your pets would like something to eat as well."

Andromeda and Nymphodora both nodded at that. "Please master, making love to you has made us really hungry." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled and motioned her closer so he could kiss her. "Then we'll have a nice breakfast, and you may always say something when you are hungry, I will always make sure you are cared for."

They smiled at that, although Andromeda was pouting a bit that she didn't get to kiss her master. "Don't pout, my pet. You'll get your opportunity to be close to me again later today. But we'll have breakfast first."

A little while later Edi popped into the living room to say that breakfast was served.

Narcissa and Bellatrix dismissed her and led everyone to the kitchen where they could eat.

…

After breakfast Fabian left his two pets with his mother, telling them to assist them wherever and however they needed, which of course they were happy to, since it made their master happy.

Fabian took this time to write a few letters, one to Luna and another to Fleur and her sister, putting two different things in both letters.

In the letter to Luna, he invited her over for tomorrow, and that he had a surprise for her.

To Fleur and Gabrielle he wrote that he missed them and that he really wanted to see them before school started again, which he hoped they both would agree to.

He knew he would love having the two Veela in his Harem, since they were both more sexual than a regular woman, and he knew that they would have a lot of fun with Nym, who had just as much sexual appetite as they had.

He couldn't even count the number of times Fleur had sucked him off during his fourth year, and while her sister was still young back then, she also had no problems with pleasuring him with her mouth.

Having them as his pets would give him an entrance to their mother, who although he had seen her once, still was a beautiful woman and would be a powerful addition to his Harem.

After writing his letters and sending them off, he started a list, on exactly who he wanted to bring into his Harem, and as he wrote it, he knew there would be a lot of girls fighting for his attention, and he figured that some sort of hierarchy would be best, to avoid fighting among them, which was something he wanted to avoid.

In the end his list almost twenty women he wanted to claim, and that included a few teachers and even the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, and to claim her and her daughter was going to be a challenge.

Pocketing his list inside his vest, he planned to update it as regularly as possible as he kept claiming women, and he noticed that he didn't have as much problem with it as he thought.


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C3: Luna Lovegood**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning he was woken up early by Nymphodora, who was already sucking his cock like she had no other purpose in the world, which at this point she didn't have as far as he was concerned.

"Good morning pet. Who gave you permission to suck my cock this morning?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "Your mothers, master. They wanted to make sure you were ready for the Lovegood girl today. They didn't want you to cum to soon."

He smirked and relaxed against his pillows while his pet sucked him to an orgasm. "That's certainly nice of them, but you will not refer to her as 'the Lovegood girl'. She will be your Mistress by the end of the day and I demand respect for her."

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't know, please forgive me." She said a bit scared

"When you're so skilled at sucking cock, there are little things I will not forgive you for, pet. This will work in your favor in the long run after all, but I do want to see your tits while you suck me. Your master deserves a sight as well, does he not?" He said with a smile.

She nodded and quickly took off her top, so she could give her master what he wanted while she pleasured him.

When he shot his load down her throat a few minutes later, she moaned loudly at the taste of her master's seed.

She swallowed it without a problem and then sat back on her knees. "Is there anything else I can do for you Master?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes pet, as a matter of fact you can. I have laid out some new clothes for you and your mother. Put them on, take the other set to Andromeda and then both of you meet me downstairs in your new outfits."

She nodded and after she got off the bed she bowed to him. "Of course Master, thank you for the new clothes."

He smiled and dismissed her with a wave of his hand, seeing Bellatrix and Narcissa at his door with a smile on their faces.

"We hope you appreciate our good morning gift to you sweetie. We can't have you shooting off too soon when Luna gets here, after all." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and stretched before getting out of bed, not even caring that he was naked. They had seen it before after all. "I'm of course very grateful for the gift mother, but I wonder why you two weren't here when I woke up."

They smiled at that. "Our job was over when you made love to us yesterday, today we are just your mothers again, unless you want something more from us on a regular basis."

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm okay with us going back to mother and son. I must admit it felt a bit weird to make love like we did yesterday." He said with a slight blush.

"Then we shall go back to the way things were, except for the fact that you will fill the house with claimed women in a few weeks, and that of course on occasion share your bed, if you so wish." Bellatrix said with a smirk.

He smiled and hugged them before getting dressed. "We'll see what happens, perhaps Luna will become a regular as well, and I hope you understand if I prefer to share my bed with her. She will be a great help in the coming weeks. In fact, I would want nobody else to stand beside me when I have to claim so many women."

They smiled and nodded. "We don't mind, we can find more than enough comfort with each other, but know that you are always welcome in our bed."

He nodded and followed them downstairs, where Andromeda and Nymphodora were waiting in their new outfits. Both of them were wearing very short black skirts and tightfitting black tops, where he could see their nipples standing up straight.

"I must say that you look good in those outfits, my pets. I approve, now turn around, bend over and touch your toes." He said with a smirk.

The two women nodded and did as they were told, not noticing her crept up behind them. The outfits he had given them didn't include any form of underwear, and as they bent down, he laid a hand on each of their asses. "You both look like decadent housemates with these outfits on, exactly how I envisioned them. Would you like Master to give you a nice orgasm before you prepare our breakfast?"

They both nodded vigorously and moaned as he stuck two fingers inside both of them, fingering them to a quick orgasm, both women screaming his name as they came undone.

"Now clean my fingers and go prepare breakfast, I will expect both of you to be ready for whatever I need you for today."

They nodded and after cleaning his fingers, they bowed before they made their way to the kitchen, their legs still coated with their respective juices that were still running from their pussies.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at him. "You're doing very well sweetie. You'll make an excellent Master to all of them by the time this is done." Narcissa said softly.

He smiled and took a seat at the table. "I hope so, I have compiled quite the list of people to claim for our cause."

"Really now sweetie, and how many women can we expect?" Bellatrix asked with curiosity.

"About twenty, and not just students, also some teachers and the Head of the DMLE, I think she especially will be a great asset in our scheme."

"Amelia Bones, hmm, she could be a valuable asset, if we can get close to her." Bellatrix said softly.

"That's why I plan to claim her niece first, if I control Susan then Amelia will be easy enough to get to, or we just wait until we have to parade ourselves in front of her again, whichever is quicker." He said with a smirk.

They nodded and smiled at him. "I love how devious you have become sweetie, I see great things for you." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me, but I think we should go and have breakfast before Luna gets here. I have a feeling it will be a while before I get the chance to eat again."

"Of course sweetie, I think your pets are done preparing our breakfast now, and just for today, we'll let you two lovebirds talk in the living room, but we would appreciate it if you didn't get anything on the couches. Cum stains are so difficult to get out." Narcissa said softly.

He smiled and hugged them both as Andromeda and Nymphodora entered the living room with three trays of breakfast.

…

After breakfast Narcissa and Bellatrix made their way back upstairs, so their son could have all the time he needed with his future girlfriend.

Andromeda and Nymphodora stayed in the kitchen, still close but not in sight.

Half an hour passed before the Floo burned green and Luna stepped out in a colorful spring dress. "Good morning, Fabian my dear. How have you been." She asked with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and moved to hug her. "Good morning love. I've felt so lost without you by my side, but I have a lot to tell you."

She smiled and kissed him. "As I have been lost without you baby. I was so lonely without you by my side."

"I'm glad to have you here with me baby. I have a lot to tell you today." He said as he led her to the couch, where she wasted little time in cuddling into him.

"I'm all ears my sweet. You know you can tell me everything." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You remember when I said that my Mum was planning something, well it turned out she was. She wants to bring our family back to power, and end up in power when everything is said and done."

"And how are you planning to do that, my love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at that. "I was hoping for your help with this. She wants me to claim as many women as possible through an ancient ritual my mothers have completed yesterday. It allows me to lay claim to any woman tasting my seed, although I can choose not to claim them and let them have their own mind."

"The Binding Ritual, that is indeed an ancient one, and it makes sense why you are the first one to be its Alpha in almost a millennium. I would love to stand beside you as you Bind more women to you." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you baby, I was hoping you would say that, but I don't just want you beside me. I want you to be my Alpha woman, since there is no one I trust more in the world."

Luna smiled and moved to straddle him. "I think it would be hot to be there when you claim all these girls, knowing they will be ours for as long as we wish. But I am curious about who your first will be."

"I already claimed two women, my love, and I have a list prepared of almost twenty women that I want to claim." He said with a smile.

"Who were the first, baby?" She asked softly.

He smiled and clapped his hands. "Pets, get your asses in here."

Andromeda and Nymphodora quickly made their way into the room and bowed for their Master. "We are here Master, what can we do for you?" Nymphodora asked.

He smirked at them. "I wanted to show you to your Mistress. She will have the same authority as I will and I expect you to serve her as you do me."

They nodded at that. "Those are good sluts, now I want you two to pleasure each other while we talk." Luna said with a similar smirk.

Andromeda and Nymphodora nodded and started kissing each other. "You will be a natural at this love, and I'm sure my Aunt and cousin will give you a lot of pleasure over the coming years."

"I'm sure they will baby, but there are a lot of things I want to do to you right now, would you mind indulging me?"

He just smiled and pulled her on top of him before kissing her deeply, Luna moaning into his mouth as they started letting their hands roam across each other's bodies. "I have an even better idea baby, how about we let our pets get us ready and then let them watch as we fuck each other senselessly, and after that we will go to your father fix a marriage contract."

She smiled at that. "You won't need to go to my father, the Death Eaters captured him a few days ago, and they would have gotten me too if they didn't remember who I am. They already fear you for your power, even without the Binding Ritual. So I'm all yours whenever you want to, but I think letting our pets get us ready is an amazingly hot idea."

"Then that is what we will do. I'll let my mother fix something of a contract so we can get married tonight, we don't need a big wedding just yet, just the two of us will be enough." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him before vanishing their clothes with a flick of her hand. "Pets, come here and prepare us, and be quick about it." She said as she retook her seat next to him, linking her fingers with his.

The two women smiled brightly and crawled towards them. "Nymphodora, you will pleasure your Mistress, and Andromeda will get me ready. At any time we say stop, you will do so and sit back to wait for further orders."

"Of course Master, we live to do your will." Andromeda said before she took his cock into her mouth, and at the same time Nymphodora started eating out Luna.

Both lovers moaned and kissed each other as they were pleasure by their pets, never noticing the raven haired woman who was watching them from the shadows.

The woman in question was Bellatrix, and she had heard his plan. She quickly and silently made her way back upstairs to her sister, who was relaxing in the bath after a passionate morning of lovemaking.

"I think we'll be fine with Luna as his Queen. She did admirably already." Bellatrix said as she joined her sister in the bath.

Narcissa smiled at her. "I'm glad for that, our son deserves the best. What were they doing before you left?"

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her sister against her, so she could wrap her arms around her waist. "Andi and Nym were just getting them ready to fuck each other, and I heard them talk about wanting to get married tonight, I think we can arrange that, don't you think love?"

Narcissa nodded and relaxed against her sister. "I think we can do that my love, but after we had our bath, you really exhausted me this morning."

Bellatrix nodded and kissed her sister softly. "We have all the time in the world love, we probably won't see them until dinnertime."

Meanwhile downstairs Fabian had just entered Luna, who was already moaning loudly from having his cock inside of her again. "It still surprises me how big you are, my love. You feel amazing inside of me."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "And I've missed how tight your pussy feels around my cock, it's almost like we were made for each other."

She smiled at that. "Well, last year you did spent almost every waking moment balls deep inside of me, so it is only natural if my pussy forms to your wonderful cock."

"You don't know what you do to me whenever you say such things to me baby. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too baby, I always have and I always will. You have been the only one who has defended me from the bullies at school, and now that you are offering some measure of payback against the girls who have made my life miserable is something I will always be thankful for." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and pulled her close, Luna using that momentum to push him to his back so she could ride him. "You don't have to thank me baby. I would do anything to make you happy, you know that."

She nodded and took his hands to lead them to her breasts, knowing he loved her breasts, even if they weren't as big as some of the other girls. "I know my love, and together we will show people what will happen if they keep pushing us. I just wonder how we are going to accomplish this while we are in school."

Having expected that question, he smiled at her. "We'll make it so that we let them think we have moved away to America after our wedding while in reality we will stay at an ancient room in school, which has been in the possession of the Black Family for ages."

"So that is what that room is for. I never understood why it looked so different from the rest of the Castle and it had its own Floo." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I figured you would find that eventually. You do love to explore. But I can't hold on much longer baby, I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside me baby, One of our pets can clean me up." She said huskily.

He nodded and groaned loudly as he painted her insides with his cum, Luna screaming his name at the same time as she shuddered against him.

She crawled off him and spread her legs. "Come here pets, clean up your Mistress, and you better make sure none of his delicious cum remains."

Andromeda and Nymphodora nodded and crawled towards her, taking turns eating the cum out of the blonde's pussy.

Fabian smiled at his lover, as she was steadily brought to another orgasm by their pets. "Feeling good my love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Their adequate enough, but you know no one can make me feel as good as you do."

He smiled and deepened the kiss. "I know that love, but I'm sure we'll claim some better pussy lickers soon enough."

She nodded and moaned as she came again, falling into his arms with a dreamy smile.

"That's good enough pets, you are dismissed for the remainder of the afternoon, go clean up and start preparations for dinner." He said sternly.

"Of course Master, thank you for your gift today." Nymphodora said softly.

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand before he picked up Luna in bridal style, taking her upstairs to take a nap together.

"What about your mothers baby, wouldn't they want to see me before we get married tonight?" She asked sleepily.

"We'll take a nap first baby, you can barely keep your eyes open. You'll get the chance to see them at dinner." He said softly.

She only nodded as she nuzzled his chest as they entered his bedroom, where she was quickly laid down on the bed, Fabian cuddling up to her within seconds as they fell asleep.

…

Later that day when Fabian and Luna were downstairs again, Bellatrix and Narcissa were already waiting for them in the dining room, both of them wearing smiles on their faces. "Good afternoon lovebirds, did you have a nice nap?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Yes mother, we did, thank you for asking. I hope you two had an enjoyable afternoon as well?" He asked with a smile.

They nodded and motioned the two to take a seat. "We did thank you, but we would like to talk to you two a bit before your pets serve our dinner, and may I add how glad I am to see you again Luna." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again too Ms. Black, and you still look as radiant as ever." Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you Luna, that means a lot to me, but I hope our son has informed you of our plan thus far?" She asked softly.

She nodded and smiled at that. "He did, and may I say how honored I feel that I can be a part of this, and of course that you will allow me to get married to him, I know how protective you are of Fabian."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "My dear Luna, you are the only ones besides Narcissa and myself who deserves him, and it will be easier to explain the fact that you two are married as opposed to us, which would have been our second option. But like I said, we're glad you have always been by his side and that it has come to this. We're all glad that you will join our family and will help us see this through to the end."

Luna smiled at that. "Fabian has always been the one for me, no one has ever even come close to the feelings he stirs up in me. For me it was never a question if we would get together, but only when. And of course after the first time we made love together we have become even closer, so basically we were already together, even though it wasn't official."

Both women smiled at that. "We understand, and we are grateful that you two were each other's firsts. Your love for each other will make this a whole lot easier."

"We knew that, our love for each other has pulled us through a lot over the years, our marriage will only bring us closer together, although I know how close you are to your son, so I think I speak for both Fabian and myself when I say that we don't mind if you join us in the marital bed every once in a while." Luna said with a smile.

"And you agree with this Fabian, even after what we talked about this morning?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

He nodded at that. "It won't be every night, since I know how close you two are. But a we'll see how everything develops."

They nodded and smiled at him. "Indeed we will, but I think we should have our dinner, your pets are quite eager to show us what they have prepared."

He smiled and saw that Andromeda and Nymphodora were waiting at the door. "Come here pets, we're ready to have our dinner."

"We hope you enjoy this dinner Master and Mistress, we worked hard on it." Andromeda said with a smile as she and her daughter served out the four plates.

"We'll see pet, for now you two may eat in the kitchen, and then you may wait in the backyard for further orders." He said sternly.

They nodded vigorously at that. "Of course Master, whatever you desire." Nymphodora said softly before they bowed and backed away.

Luna smiled at him and kissed him. "How I would love to see Granger in such a position baby, to see her mind broken like that will be amazing."

He smiled at that. "She will be one of the first targets when we get back to school, and I have some spirited ideas for her."

She smiled and kissed him again before they started their dinner, eating in relative silence, since there was little for them to talk about now.

…

After dinner and a quick change of clothes, they made their way to the backyard, where Bellatrix, as the oldest living member of the family would marry them.

Since they only had to take the oath, and they both didn't want a big wedding just yet, Bellatrix decided to do things a little different.

Bellatrix smiled at the couple kneeled before her as she started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Luna Pandora Lovegood and Fabian Orion Black. Will you join your hands for the Unbreakable Vow and answer my questions."

The couple did as they were told and took each other's arms. "Do you, Luna Pandora Lovegood, take Fabian Orion Black as your husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." Luna said with a dreamy smile to her lover.

"And do you Fabian Orion Black, take Luna Pandora Lovegood as your wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." Fabian said with a similar smile.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Then as my right as the oldest surviving member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, I, Bellatrix Druella Black, as witnessed by Narcissa Celesta Black, now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your bride."

Fabian and Luna smiled at each other and kissed each other softly, deepening it quickly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled as they stepped into each other's arms. "They look lovely together don't they?" Narcissa asked in a whisper.

Bellatrix only nodded and smiled as she relaxed against her younger sister.

When the two young lovers broke their kiss, they moved to hug the two women. "Thank you for everything Mum, I promise to make you proud." He said softly.

"I know you will, and remember that we will be right there beside you should you ever need it, although I doubt you will." Bellatrix said softly.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I know you will, and I can't thank you enough that you will be here for us."

She smiled as she pulled back so she could hug her new daughter in law as well. "Welcome to the family Luna, and I'm sorry that I had my doubt when Fabian told me about you."

"It's okay Ms. Black. I know how most people see me. It is only Fabian who knows the real me."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Please Luna, you are a part of our family now, so I want you to call me either Mum or Bella, and Narcissa either Cissa or Mom."

Luna smiled at her. "I'll try Bella, but I hope you will forgive me if I have to get used to it for a while."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa smile at her. "We understand sweetie, and we will forgive you if you ever call us anything else. We Black's do look after each other in that sense after all. Family we will forgive nearly everything, except treason of course." Narcissa said with a smile.

"That I understand Narcissa, and I have already seen how the family deals with its traitors." Luna said dreamily.

Narcissa smiled at that. "And we do have another woman that we need you to claim Fabian. She would be a great asset as well."

"And who might that be Mom? I thought I had most of them on my list already."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa smirked at that. "Well it is my sister in law, Eliza of course, as Lucius' last surviving family member she has access to the Malfoy family estates and funds. And we know she has always wanted you, so she shall be an easy target."

He smiled and nodded at that. "I figured Aunt Eliza would become a part of this at some point, and I must admit I could fuck worse than her."

"That's the spirit sweetie. Just fuck her and claim her, and that will give us access to the Malfoy funds, all we need is a ruse to get her here." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna smiled at that. "Let me worry about that Bella. Fabian and I can be quite persuasive. We'll just go round to her house and make up the ruse that he wants to reconnect with his Aunt and introduce his wife at the same time, and we'll take it from there, we can always tell her to come home with us when he has claimed her, and has told her a new purpose."

Bellatrix smirked at that. "You're quite devious already Luna, that is a fantastic idea. It will surely make everything easier, and it is easier to accomplish than an elaborate ruse she could see through."

"Then that is what we shall do, but I hope you two are okay with it if I claim her in a few days. I do want a little while with just my new wife." Fabian said as he pulled Luna into his arms again.

"We understand sweetie, now go and enjoy your time with your wife. We'll see you two tomorrow afternoon." Narcissa said with a smile.

They nodded and hugged the two women tightly before the newlywed couple made their way to their room, leaving the two women alone in the garden.

When they entered his room, Luna flung herself at him, kissing her husband deeply as they walked towards the bed. "I love you Fabian, thank you for making me yours."

He just smiled and kissed her again. "It is I who has always been yours Lu. I love you so much that it borders on the irrational sometimes."

"As is my love for you baby, now make me yours again. we have a long night to make love together, and I intend to make the most of it." She said huskily.

"Again, my love? I figured I fucked you plenty already this afternoon, but I'm up for a few more rounds if you are." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Do you really have to ask baby. I will always be ready to be fucked by you, you should know that by now."

"I guess I do, and it is tradition to consummate our marriage on our actual wedding night." He said as he started undressing her.

She blushed a little and kissed him as she did the same for him, undressing him slowly so they could take their time with their lovemaking for once.

Once they were both naked they spent a lot of time exploring each other, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies.

They made passionate love for hours on end, not stopping once to even catch a breath, and by the time they fell asleep, the first rays of light already hit the room, bathing it in a soft orange glow as the two lovers were entangled in each other.


	4. Eliza Malfoy

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C4: Eliza Malfoy**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: This chapter may need some explanation. For those of you not familiar with my Bonded Souls series, Eliza Malfoy is one of my OC's that is Fabian's mother in both Bonded Souls and in Black Family Ties. She is Lucius' sister and I thought it would be nice to have her in here somehow.**

A few days later Fabian and Luna were dressed up immaculately for a visit to Eliza Malfoy's home, who surprisingly lived in Muggle London, however close to the Ministry she was.

"I hope everything goes well today. There are a lot of things that can go wrong this close to the Muggles." Luna said as she pressed herself against his side.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We'll be fine my love. We are nothing if not inventive after all."

She nodded and smiled as they knocked on Eliza's door, both of them stealing their features.

She had a bit of a scowl on her face as she opened the door. "Who is… Fabian, what are you doing here?" Eliza asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Hello Aunt Eliza, I was hoping you were free to talk for a bit. I could really use someone to talk to. I had a huge row with my Mum and she kicked me out."

She frowned at that, and he knew he had her. She was a sucker for a sob story, especially when it came to him. "Of course I'm free Fabian, please come in, and I suppose your friend will join us as well?" She asked as she looked at Luna.

"She is not just a friend Auntie, she is my wife, which is exactly the reason why my Mom has kicked us out." He said sadly.

"You poor thing, you two come in and I'll make you some tea." She said as she motioned them inside.

They both smiled and followed her inside, smiling to each other behind Eliza's back.

All in all it was a modest apartment Eliza owned, and as they took a seat on the couch, Eliza put on the kettle in the adjoining kitchen.

While that was warming up, she took a seat next to them. "So sweetie, tell me everything that happened. Maybe I can talk some sense into Bellatrix, but I still don't understand why you didn't go to Narcissa or Andromeda."

"I didn't want to risk it with Narcissa because of her closeness with my Mum, and I didn't know where to find either Andromeda or Dora." He said softly.

Eliza smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be okay sweetie, you two are free to stay here until your mother cools off a bit, but I can't help but wonder why you already got married at your age."

"It's because we know it is true love. We've been dating since second year and have spent only days apart each year." He said with a loving look to his wife.

Luna blushed a little at that, even though she forced herself to it. "I'm sorry if this seems intrusive, but why couldn't you two find refuge with your parents, Luna?" Eliza asked softly.

Luna smiled sadly at her. "That's because my parents are both dead. My Mom died when I was nine, and my Dad was killed recently by the Death Eaters, which left me with no one else but Fabian to turn to."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was not my place to ask and like I said you two are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Eliza said softly.

They both smiled at that, and Luna gave him an almost imperceptible wink. "You'll have to excuse me for a minute, my stomach is a bit jumpy today." She said as she stood.

"That's okay sweetie. The bathroom is in the hall, next to the front door." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and hurried into the hallway, leaving Fabian alone with his Aunt.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Eliza asked softly

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. It must be something she ate yesterday."

Eliza smiled at that. "Good, you're a bit too young to be a father in my opinion."

He only nodded at that. "I agree, but what is bringing this talk of pregnancy up Auntie?"

She blushed a little at that. "I'll be really honest with you Fabian. I have fancied you a little ever since you started maturing. I have been watching you from a distance for a few years. And I don't care you married that girl, but I just want one chance to show you what a mature woman can give you."

He blushed a little at that. "Well Luna and I keep an open marriage, so I think she'll be okay with it."

"I don't care if she is or isn't okay with it. I will just take what I want from you." She said as her hand went to his pants and started stroking him through his pants.

He groaned a little but smirked as she pulled down his pants and took his half hard cock out, gasping a little when she saw the size of him. "You've matured quite good Fabian. I will have fun with you."

Without a word she took his cock into her mouth, sucking him slowly, so she would make him last.

Little did she know that Luna had kept him on a hair trigger this morning, so he could claim her quickly and they could have some fun with her.

Within a minute he shot his load into her mouth, making her moan softly as she swallowed it. "Tell me Auntie, who are you, and who do you belong to."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm Pet Eliza, and I belong to you and the Mistress, to be used for your pleasure."

"That's a good pet. You can come out baby, she's all ours." He said as he saw a flash of Luna's blonde hair around the corner.

She came out with a smile. "I do love it when they proclaim their allegiance to us, although it would have been hot if you got her naked first."

He smiled and kissed her deeply as she sat down next to him. "I figured it would be even hotter to let her undress herself and then let her pleasure you before we get into the more spirited part of today."

She smiled and kissed him. "That works too. So I suggest you get yourself naked, pet. We have big plans for you."

"Of course Mistress, whatever you say." She said meekly before she started working on getting her dress off.

"Leave your panties on for now, slut. Your pussy will not be used just yet." Fabian said with a smirk.

She nodded and once she was naked got back to her knees before them. "That's a good pet. Now crawl towards me and start eating me out, and you better make sure you don't make me cum too soon." Luna said as she waved her wand to render herself naked.

"Of course Mistress, I will do everything in my power to pleasure you." Eliza said softly.

Luna smirked and moaned as Eliza started licking her tentatively, clearly this being the first time she was even close to another woman's pussy.

Fabian then got an idea. "Pull back for a minute, pet. I have an idea how you can pleasure both your Master and Mistress at the same time. Luna baby, go stand on the couch with your pussy just above my head, that way she can eat you out and I can use her tits."

She smiled and kissed him. "She does have a nice pair of tits, but don't have too much fun with them just yet. I do have spirited ideas for her."

He smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want, my love. this is your first claim, so I want you to take charge."

She smiled at that. "Thank you baby. Now pet, wrap your tits around your Master's cock and eat me out at the same time, and you better make sure we enjoy it, otherwise there will be punishment when we get home."

"Of course Mistress." Eliza said softly before crawling onto the couch and putting Fabian's cock between her ample breasts, while she also closed in on Luna again.

Both Fabian and Luna moaned as Eliza got to work, apparently she was a very quick learner and was beginning to enjoy eating her Mistress out.

"You're doing good pet, but you can stop for a while. We don't want to cum just yet. We have plans for you." Luna said with a smirk.

Eliza smiled and got back to her knees. "Of course my Mistress, I'm yours to use."

"Splendid. That's what I like to hear. Fabian, my love. I want you to plow that pussy, and don't hold back, we need to break her a little more, and feel free to fill her up as much as you want. I will enjoy her mouth a bit more. She is an excellent pussy licker already, and I'm sure your mothers will enjoy her as well."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I'm sure they will, but are you absolutely sure that you want me to fuck her. I seem to remember you are quite possessive of my cock."

She smiled at that. "And I am, but I know this is different. This is purely for our pleasure, and not out of love. I truly hope that I will be the only one you will ever fuck out of love."

"Of course you are, my princess. You know you are the only one deserving of my true love." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him again. "Then I suggest you get your cock inside of her pussy and fuck her hard. I want to hear her moan into my pussy."

He nodded and got off the couch, pushing his Aunt towards Luna, who was lying on the couch with her legs spread wide.

Without hesitation Eliza started eating out the blonde, while Fabian shoved his cock inside of her already soaking pussy in one hard thrust, making her moan into Luna's pussy.

Fabian set a relentless pace, pounding the woman without mercy, and every time his hips met hers, she moaned loudly into Luna's pussy. "You like this pet? Do you like being pounded by your Master while you eat out your Mistress?"

She pulled back from Luna and smiled at him. "Yes Master, I love your cock inside of me, please use my body as you see fit." She said softly before being pulled back into Luna's pussy.

He smirked and summoned his wand, using a spell to clean her asshole before sticking two fingers into it, pumping them in time with his thrusts.

"That looks so hot baby. I would love to feel that sensation for myself sometimes." Luna said with a loud moan.

"And I would love to do that and more to you baby. it's one of the few things we haven't done yet after all."

She smiled at that. "Can you blame me? Your cock is huge, it will split me in two."

He smiled at her. "That's what you said the first time I fucked you baby, and now you're practically addicted to my cock."

Luna blushed at that. "True, but we'll have a talk about this when we get home. Right now we're enjoying our pet, and she is not worthy of learning of our love life." She said with a loud moan as she clutched the back of Eliza's head and pulled her closer as she came.

Fabian smiled and nodded as he pulled out of his Aunt completely, only to slam himself back in a last time as he filled her up with cum.

Eliza moaned loudly and shuddered as she came as well sliding down to the ground and off her Master's cock as she experienced post-orgasmic aftershocks.

"Such a naughty fucking slut. Cumming without permission, but I think she's deserved a bit of a rest, don't you think love?" Luna asked with a smile.

He nodded and retook his seat next to his wife, kissing her deeply as she straddled him.

They made out for a little bit and Fabian couldn't help but caress her breasts, every bit of his uncaring persona gone as he enjoyed the feel of her body beneath his hands.

Luna moaned softly and lifted herself on his cock again, riding him slowly as Eliza laid on the floor panting, cum dripping out of her still gaping pussy.

…

A few hours and a few orgasms later, they had Eliza dress herself and sign every bit of the Malfoy fortune over to Narcissa.

Once she had done so he smiled at her. "That's a good pet. Ready to go to your new home and truly serve your Master and Mistress?"

"Yes Master, your pet is ready to begin her new life." She said meekly.

They smirked and gave each other a kiss. "You go ahead and take her home baby, there is one thing I need from here before we abandon this house." Fabian said with a smile.

Luna nodded at that. "Sure love, I'll see you soon, but don't take too long."

He nodded and gave her another kiss before she apparated away with Eliza.

Fabian quickly hurried to her bedroom and started searching for the Malfoy family Ring, so Draco could take up his position as the Malfoy head. He needed someone loyal to him in the Wizengamot and this was the only way he could ensure that, before Voldemort got his hands on his half-brother.

It took him half an hour, but finally he found the ring, along with the necessary paperwork to make this official in a hidden drawer in her closet.

He quickly pocketed them and then apparated home, leaving the house silent for the first time in hours.

When he reappeared in the living room, he had to smile at the sight that greeted him. Eliza was naked and eating out Narcissa, while Bellatrix and Luna sat on the couch with Nymphodora and Andromeda on their knees next to them. "I see you wasted no time, baby."

Luna smiled at that. "You were taking too long, and Cissa asked if she could borrow her for a bit, as a measure of payback against her."

He smiled and joined them, sitting in between his mother and wife. "I'm not surprised, Eliza has had a stick up her ass for as long as I've known her, it will be good if we fuck the attitude out of her, and Narcissa deserves the first go."

"I'm glad this claiming thing hasn't gone to your head baby." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "It won't Mum, I will always keep our goal in sight."

She smiled at that. "I'm glad you do baby. But could we borrow Eliza for the night? We have some ideas."

"Of course you can, she's your pet as well, she'll just answer to me and Luna." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Did you fill her up or did you unload it all on those tits of hers. Just checking mind you, we rather not be claimed by you."

He smiled at that. "I understand mother, and I must admit that I filled her up to the brim, so you might want to let her pleasure you for today."

"That's fine Fabian, we can manage with the rest of her body. It's mostly revenge fucking anyway. She won't get any voluntary pleasure from us tonight, tomorrow she is all yours again. Oh, and before I forget, there is a letter for you, I put it in your room." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her softly before he stood, holding his hand out for his wife to take, which she did with a smile.

They then made their way over to Narcissa and gave her a kiss as well. "Dora, Andi, you come with us for the rest of the afternoon, until it is time for you two to make dinner." Fabian said with a smirk.

The two women smiled brightly and followed their Master and Mistress upstairs, eager to please them both.

When they entered their room, Luna made a beeline to the bed. "I think our room could use a bit more flair, don't you think my love?"

He smiled at her. "Go wild, my love. do whatever you want to our room. I'll join you after reading the letter, the way Mum said it made it sound it was an important one."

Luna nodded at him and smirked at their pets. "Pets, I want you two to make this room well equipped for our goals. So a couple of simple beds and a gigantic bed for Fabian and I."

Andromeda and Nymphodora both nodded at her. "Of course, my Mistress, Master and you will want for nothing." Andromeda said with a smile.

Luna smirked at them as they got to work, quickly changing the room into something fit for royalty. There were enough beds for the eventual Harem that would live here, and as a sign of good will towards her pets, Luna let them choose their beds first.

"Thank you Mistress, this is a great honor." Andromeda said softly.

She smiled and moved off the bed to kiss her. "Don't mention it pet, we do want to take good care of our pets, so you will be allowed certain privileges as time goes by, especially if we decide who will be the Primary Pet."

Andromeda smiled and relaxed in the blondes arms as she lost herself in kissing her Mistress.

While Luna was busy with their pets, Fabian read his letter, smiling softly as he detected the faint hint of perfume, which could mean it could only be from one person.

 _Dear Fabian,_

 _I hope you are still well. We miss you terribly, Gabrielle and I both._

 _We would love to come and visit you, although the closest possible opportunity both me and Gabrielle can come and visit is Thursday next week. I hope that is convenient for you, otherwise there will be no opportunity to visit until Christmas._

 _Let me know if it is convenient for you._

 _With love,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _P.S. Send our love to Luna as well._

He smiled and folded the letter, taking out a fresh piece of parchment so he could write his reply.

 _My Dear Fleur and Gabrielle,_

 _Next Thursday will be fine. There is so much we want to tell you, which I will of course do when you two get here._

 _I will let you know however that Luna and I have recently gotten married and we have moved into my Aunt's home together with my mother. Please use the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron in London where Luna and I will pick you up._

 _We will be there around midday, if that is convenient for you and Gabrielle. We have plenty of guestrooms would you wish to extend the visit for a few days._

 _We will see you soon, my dear Fleur and Gabrielle_

 _With all my love,_

 _Fabian Black._

 _P.S. Luna sends her love back._

Once the ink was dry he put in an envelope and sealed it with his renewed seal, he called his owl to deliver it to the French witches, the only ones besides Luna he was ever truly intimate with, although Luna was present when it happened, and that foursome they had was something he would keep in mind when Fleur and Gabrielle were theirs.

When the owl was gone he made his way over to the bed, where Luna was enjoying every single inch of Andromeda's voluptuous body.

"Nym, come over here and pleasure your master, if you're a good girl and do as I ask I will give you what you crave again, but only if you do not make me cum with your sweet mouth." He said with a smirk.

She smiled and crawled over to him. "Of course Master, I promise to do my very best." She said before unzipping his pants and taking his cock in her mouth.

He groaned and laid his hand on the back of her head, his cock going deeper into her throat as she tried to deep-throat him. "You're getting good at this, pet. You really enjoy sucking my cock don't you?"

Nymphodora let his cock plop out of her mouth and smiled at him. "Yes master. I love sucking your divine cock."

"Then I think you will enjoy the next part even more. Lose the clothes and mount your master. You deserve to feel my cock inside of you for being such a good slut the last couple of days.

She smiled and did as she was told, undressing herself quickly before straddling him. "Excuse me if I speak out of turn, Master, but may I kiss you?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss as she lowered herself on his cock, his mouth catching her loud moan.

On instinct she slung her arms around his neck as his hands came to her breasts, squeezing the globes softly.

Nymphodora moaned as her Master played with her breasts, pushing herself to the best of her abilities to both please him and make this last as long as possible. She loved the feeling of his huge cock inside of her. "Master, you feel so big inside of me. May I ask you for a favor?" She asked shyly.

"You may, pet. What can your Master do for you?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed at him. "Pet would like to feel her Master pounding into her and be roughed up a bit. Would you please throw me onto the bed and fuck my slutty pussy without mercy?"

He smirked and picked her up, while he was still inside of her. "Of course I will, my pet. You will never have to ask. Just say the word and Master will provide for you, and Mistress to, if that is what you want."

She smiled and kissed him before she was thrown onto the bed, where she stuck out her ass immediately and was pulled into a kiss by her mother, who was being eaten out be Luna with a vigor she had not seen before.

She did not have a lot of time to admire the sight before she screamed in ecstasy as her Master thrust his cock inside of her in one hard thrust.

"Andromeda, come here, I have an idea." Luna said with a smile.

"Of course, my Mistress. Whatever you desire."

Luna smiled and summoned a strap-on from her purse, giving both Andromeda and her husband a wink. Andromeda giggled nervously and placed herself beside her daughter, kissing the Metamorph softly.

"I like the way you're thinking baby, a double fuck of our pets is something I have wanted to do together with you since I found out about this plan." He said as Luna strapped herself in and took position next to him.

She smiled and kissed him before she thrust herself inside of Andromeda, who let out a similar scream as her daughter, although hers trailed off in a loud moan.

"So baby, who wrote to you?" Luna asked as she started thrusting into Andromeda.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll tell you when we are alone baby. Our pets don't need to know this yet." He said softly.

Luna nodded and kissed him as they both set a relentless pace, the two women moaning loudly as they kissed each other and squeezed each other's breasts.

"I never knew that your family had such an affinity for incest, my love." Luna said with a moan.

"How do you think families like the Blacks survived for so long baby. There are several generations of inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure. Incest is kind of ingrained in us for a very long time."

She smiled at that. "And if we were ever to have a daughter, would you fuck her as good as you would do her mommy? Because I would love to see that." She said huskily.

He blushed at that. "We'll see baby, I'd rather not yet think of children with everything we have to do, and I think we are going to have a long talk about that, my love."

She nodded and kissed him deeply as they kept pounding into their pets, who moaned loudly as they were pounded into the matrass.

It didn't take much longer for Fabian to cum, and Luna wasn't far behind as well, both of them pulling out and easing down to the matrass. "Pets, come and clean us up, and then go prepare dinner, and Andi, would you inform your sisters of this as well?" Fabian said as Luna cuddled up to him.

"Of course Master, your wish is our command. Dinner shall be ready within the hour." Andromeda said before she cleaned his cock from her daughter's juices, and Nym did the same to Luna's strap-on, and due to the magical properties of the strap-on and Luna's innate sensitivity after she came, it didn't take long before Nymphodora made Luna cum again.

After that they got off the bed and bowed before getting dressed and then going downstairs to prepare dinner.

…

After dinner Bellatrix and Narcissa dismissed their toy for today, letting her get some well-earned rest, and it looked like she needed it too. "There is a bed ready for you in our room, pet. Your name is already on it." Fabian said with a smirk.

"Thank you Master. You are too kind." Eliza said tiredly.

He smirked again and then dismissed her, and they all had to suppress a smirk as she walked upstairs on shaky legs, artificial cum still dripping out of her well-used pussy and ass. "I think you two went a bit too far Mum, we still need to keep her healthy for what is to come."

The two women actually looked a bit contrite at that. "I'm sorry sweetie, but her moans were too much of a turn on to stop. We got a bit carried away." Narcissa said sadly.

"It's okay Mom, I'll have Dora take a look at her before we go to bed, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, would you pet?"

She smiled and nuzzled against the leg where she sat on the floor, with a pillow beneath her of course. "Of course I don't mind Master, us pets need to be in top condition to serve you."

He smiled and caressed her cheek softly. "That's my pet. Now, you and your mother go and check on Eliza and then get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Nymphodora and Andromeda nodded and bowed before their Master and Mistress before they made their way upstairs.

"I think we'll call it a night as well, we'll see you tomorrow children." Bellatrix said with a slight yawn.

"See you tomorrow, mother, sleep well." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women kissed them both on the cheek before they too made their way to their room.

Luna cuddled into his side and kissed him. "So baby, who was the letter from?" She asked softly.

"From our two newest pets baby. Fleur and Gabrielle. They will arrive next week for a little chat, and when they do, I have a good feeling they will not want to leave." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "Is it really such a good idea to claim our close friends as well, they might serve us better with their minds intact."

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Fleur is set to be married to one of the Weasley boys, and with that comes an induction to the order. If we can claim both her and Gabrielle, we can always perform a spell to set them free once this is done, but for now we'll have to claim them, or we could tell them the truth and hope for the best and that their devotion to us is greater than we could hope."

"When you put it like that it's best to claim them now. We wouldn't want to risk them going to the Order and spoiling everything."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm glad you think like that baby, although it weighs heavily on my heart to claim them, we've shared so much with them after all."

"And we will again baby, I might have an idea that will work for us." She said softly.

"Would you care to tell me, or do you need to think about it some more?" He asked with a sweet smile.

She smiled at him. "We'll tell them what happened and what is about to happen, and twist it a little to put the order in bad standing. That way we won't have to claim them, we can continue to love and make love to them, and we get two girls with sound minds that are devoted to us and our cause."

"That… is actually a great idea baby. But I guess that is one of the many reasons I love you so much." He said before pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply.

She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her against him and then stood up, slinging her arms around his neck as they made their way to their bedroom.

Upon entering they both had to smile, Nymphodora, Eliza and Andromeda were already sleeping soundly.

He gently laid his wife onto the bed and gave her a soft kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. The Delacour Sisters

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C5: The Delacour sisters**

The following Thursday Luna and Fabian were preparing the arrival of their very close friends Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. They had also come to an agreement in regards to how they were going to go through with their plan. They would play it by ear and find out how Fleur and Gabrielle stood on the Order.

Bellatrix and Narcissa had gone shopping in Diagon Alley, and would probably be out for most of the day, which left them with all the time the needed to talk to their closest friends.

They were making their own preparations to go The Leaky Cauldron to bring the two sisters to their home. "Are you ready love. We really have to go." Fabian said as he sat on their bed, waiting until Luna was done applying her make-up.

She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "I'm ready baby. my hair just didn't want to cooperate."

He just smiled and kissed her quickly before they made their way downstairs to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they stepped out of the fireplace of the inn, they could see the two blondes waiting patiently for them at one of the tables, smiling brightly when they saw their two dear friends. "Fabian, Luna, how good to see you again." Fleur said as she gave the two her trademark three kisses on the cheek, Gabrielle doing the same with a smile.

"It's good to see you two again too. How have you been?" Fabian asked as they took a seat.

"We've been doing good, a lot of preparations for a wedding I feel less and less secure about. It's like they only see me as a second Molly." Fleur said softly.

Fabian and Luna shared a quick smile at that. "I'm sorry to hear that Fleur. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Fleur smiled at that. "There would have been something, if you weren't already married to the blonde next to you. How did that even happen?"

He smiled at that. "That is something best not discussed in here, would you two care to join us at my mother's Manor?"

The sisters shared a smile at that. "Of course we would, that was basically the point of your invitation, wasn't it?"

They both nodded and led the two girls to the Floo, Fabian taking Fleur and Luna taking Gabrielle.

When they stepped out of the Floo again in Black Manor, Fabian and Luna led them to the couches.

"So, now that we are alone, tell us what has happened with you two that you are already married."

They both smiled at that. "It's kind of a sad story, actually. Luna's father was caught and killed by the Death Eaters, and we took her in. We both felt the time was right to do this, since there is no one other I would rather spend the rest of my life with than Luna."

"I'm sorry Luna, it must be awful to lose both of your parents. But I'm glad you found your love." Gabrielle said softly.

She smiled and hugged her best friend. "It's okay Gabby, daddy and I were drifting apart a bit anyway, but his death still hurt of course."

"I understand that Luna, no one should have to go through that." Fleur said softly.

"And what about you Fleur, still engaged to one of the Weasley's?" Fabian asked with a smile.

She sighed at that. "Don't even start about that. I hate him, and that damn Order, all they do is talk about stopping the Dark Lord. How is this ever going to end if they do nothing else but talk."

"And that Bill is a chauvinistic pig. Thinking he has a say about everything Fleur and I do. I hate him, and that Ginny as well, thinking she is all that because she is dating the Oh so great Harry Potter."

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at that. "What if we told you two that we have a plan that can break you free from them all, and break that Weasley slut in the process. Would that be something that interests you two?"

The two girls shared a look at that. "We would ask how you would plan to do that, but that we would be intrigued." Gabrielle said softly.

"What I am about to say must never leave this room. But we are planning to bring our family back to a position of power, and take care of both the Order and the Death Eaters and Voldemort at the same time. Thanks to my mothers I have undergone a Binding Ritual, giving me the ability to claim any woman that would take my seed. I can of course choose not to do this and let the women keep their mind, and so far the only one who has joined me willingly has been my darling wife. I would offer you two the same, with a position of power within the Harem of course."

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled at that. "If it would get us free from the Weasley's and the Order of the Phoenix, we would love to, but we would like to keep our minds. You know we are above all loyal to our friends, and since you two are our only real friends, we can't be anything else but loyal to you, and it will give both of us the chance to be with the one we really love, each other." Gabrielle said with a loving look at her sister.

Fleur smiled and gave her sister a kiss. "We do more than love each other, to be very honest. We found out we are each other's mate's, which is not unheard of for those of Veela blood."

"You will of course be free to explore whatever you want, with each other, us or our pets. And something tells me you will like a few of them, since it will give you two the chance to get a bit of revenge against the Weasley's and the Order." Fabian said with a smile.

"I must admit it sounds rather tempting, but wouldn't you guys be opposed to sex outside of your marriage?" Fleur asked softly.

They both smiled at that. "For you two, we'll gladly make an exception. You two know we don't mind sharing our love with you two."

"Of course we don't mind, we were just wondering, as we are wondering who you have planned to claim." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"We have a list of nearly twenty women, among them Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. I think you two would want some revenge against them." Fabian said with a smile.

The two sisters nodded at that. "We would love to double team Ginny in all of her holes as a form of payback." Fleur said a bit evilly.

"Splendid, before we let's say, seal this partnership, I will tell you two what part you will have. To keep our pets in line, we need someone with the presence to keep them in line. We were hoping you two would help with that, and as two of the few that get to keep their minds, there will be special privileges for you within our Harem, but you will still have to be a part of it none the less, even if it is only for show." He explained softly.

They smiled at that. "We figured as much, but we don't mind, since you already said we get a special position, and before we seal our pact, we would like to see some of the women we are going to govern."

"Of course Fleur, there are three at this point. My cousin Nymphodora, her mother Andromeda and my other Aunt Eliza. For now these will be the only ones until we infiltrate the school. At that point one of you needs to stay here, and one of you will accompany us to Hogwarts, where we will claim most of the girls on my list." Fabian said with a smile.

"That is something we can discuss in the coming weeks, because I think it is best if we stay here from now on, let everyone think I broke off the engagement and went to America to visit our best friends together with my sister." Fleur said with a knowing smile.

Fabian quirked an eyebrow at that. "How do you know about that, I can't remember telling you about that."

She smiled at that. "It would be what I would do if I had to make an unseen escape. I didn't know it was your plan as well."

He shrugged at that. "We have been of a similar mind since the day we met Fleur, so it doesn't surprise me. But breaking of the engagement with Bill Weasley is something you should do none the less, he doesn't deserve a woman as marvelous as you."

Fleur blushed a little at that. "Thank you Fabian. That means a lot coming from you."

He just smiled at her and hugged her. "I'll say it anytime you need to hear it Fleur, now shall we introduce you to our pets as we like to call them, because that is all they are at this point."

The two girls nodded and smiled as they followed him upstairs to their room, where they had left their pets this morning.

…

When they entered their bedroom, Fabian clapped his hands together. "Pets, front and center, Mistress and I have two women for you to meet." He said as they entered the room.

Within seconds the three women stood before them, all three of them only wearing lace thongs and see-through bra's.

Fleur had to smile at the sight. "You have a good taste in women Fabian. I think we can do something with them."

He smiled at that. "I'm sure you will, they are already experts at pleasuring people, and Nymphodora is quite eager to do anything you want, just a bit more than the other two, if you want to know anything, just ask her."

He then turned back to his pets. "Alright pets, these two women will be in charge of keeping all of you in line. You three will do everything they say and you will address them as Milady, and nothing else. They will be allowed to discipline you and will also be charged with your care, and your daily chores. For now you can start on lunch and we will be downstairs in about an hour, have it ready by then." He said with a slight smirk.

The three women smiled and bowed before them. "Of course Master, whatever you wish." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a loving tap on the butt as she walked out of the room, making her giggle a bit.

"I must say that I'm impressed Fabian, you've trained them very well already." Fleur said with a smile.

"There is little training involved Fleur. My cum makes them this docile and obey our every command, but as I said, I can choose who I claim and I'll make sure not to claim you and Gabrielle." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "We're glad for that Fabian. We will always be loyal to you, no matter what happens between now and then. But what would you two say about sealing this pact of ours."

"How are we even going to do this, we found out last time it doesn't really work when we try to make love between the four of us." Gabrielle said softly.

Fabian and Luna both smiled at that. "We'll find something that works Gabby, we did last time we were intimate, but to start off I think we'll start with one person and then see how its develops, and personally I would like to spend some time with you. it's been a while, and the last time we had the opportunity to be close it was cut short, if that is okay with your sister and my wife of course." He said with a hopeful look to the two women in question.

Luna and Fleur nodded at that. "We're okay with that Fabian, I wanted to have some long awaited fun with Fleur anyway." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and gave his wife a kiss before holding his hand out for Gabrielle, which she took with a blush. He pulled her into a kiss and pulled the straps on her dress down while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've missed being this close to you Fabian, although I have to say that it has been hard to shut Fleur up about that monster cock of yours. I want to feel that cock of yours inside of me tonight. Would you like to claim my virginity?" She asked in a purr.

He only nodded as he kissed her deeply, flicking his hand to undress them both.

Gabrielle gasped a little as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking their kiss.

Since she was only wearing her padded bra and panties, Fabian decided to leave them on for now, sensually kissing his down her body as he laid her down. "You taste amazing as ever Gabby. I'm sorry I let you wait so long for this."

She smiled and tangled a hand in his hair. "That's okay Fabian, I understand you didn't want to fuck me two years ago because I was thirteen back then. But now I am fifteen and finally legal to take that gigantic cock inside of me."

He smiled and took one of her breasts out of her bra, smiling when he saw that her nipples were already stiff and hard, and without a second thought he took one of them into his mouth, sucking it softly while he teased the other with his fingers.

Gabrielle moaned loudly as he teased her already hard nipples. "Fabian, I beg of you, please fuck me already. I know you're an expert at teasing, but I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry Gabby, but your moans are just too cute, but I'll stop teasing and give you what you desire." He said before kissing his way back up to her lips. He wanted to see in her eyes when he took her virginity.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "This is going to hurt at first Gabby, but I want you to try and look in my eyes." He said softly.

She nodded and moaned softly as he slid his cock inside of her, wincing when he broke her hymen, but she kept staring into his eyes, in which she saw a lot of love.

"I'm okay Fabian, you can fuck me properly." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and started thrusting into her, kissing the other blonde deeply as they fell into a nice rhythm.

Next to them Fleur and Luna took their time in loving each other, mostly reconnecting after not seeing each other for so long. Currently Fleur was on her knees and was eating the Luna's pussy lovingly. "I must say that I never expected this to happen when I received Fabian's letter." Fleur said with a smile.

Luna smiled at that. "We knew we needed two girls to keep our Harem in check, and you two being Veela makes sure you two can control the number of women that will eventually be here, so you two were obvious choices, and besides that, you two are our only real friends, and we want to make sure our friends are well taken care of for the rest of their lives."

Fleur smiled and gave the blonde a kiss just above her pussy as she inserted two fingers inside of her friend, making the blonde moan loudly as Fleur kissed her way back to her breasts. "And tell me Luna, would that also mean servicing you two from time to time?"

"Not if you didn't want to, but we would want to ask you to sleep in our bed, to show the others who is boss, and when we get more girls we can all be serviced by them. I know you would love to force Ginny to eat you out, and then fuck her hard, and personally I would love to do the same to Granger." Luna said with a smile.

"You're getting me so hot with all that talk of claiming them, but I guess that should not come as a surprise, you have always known how to get me hot." Fleur said huskily.

Luna smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. "As you have done to me Fleur. But I really want to taste you again, may I?"

Fleur smiled at her. "You don't have to ask Luna, you know I'm all yours right now, just as my mate is being fucked silly by your husband."

Luna kissed her and kissed her way down the French witch' body, taking one of her pert nipples into her mouth, sucking it roughly in the way she knew Fleur loved.

The French witch moaned loudly and pulled the blonde closer to her chest, while Luna's ever nimble fingers drug a direct path to her soaking pussy, teasing the soft tangle of hair just above it.

This made Fleur moan even louder as Luna was doing all those magical things to her that she had missed so much, and while she knew her sister was the only one who could truly pleasure her, the blonde who was now eating her out and the man fucking her sister were a close second, and she hoped when Fabian was done with Gabrielle that he would have enough energy left to fuck her as well.

Luna quickly lost herself in pleasuring the blonde, like she had done on multiple occasions two years ago. Fleur always tasted so sweet to her, and she already looked forward to doing this more in the coming days.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was losing her mind in pleasure because of Fabian and his huge cock that was still rearranging her insides, which made her moan like a woman possessed.

"Are you enjoying yourself Gabby?" He asked with a smile.

She only nodded and moaned as he reached her deepest parts. "Can you get me pregnant if you cum inside of me, because I don't know if I'm ready to have a daughter with you before Fleur has a chance to knock me up."

He smiled at her. "Not if I don't want you to get pregnant, I can choose to impregnate the girls just as I can choose to claim a girl, and with you I don't want to do either. I'll never want to claim you, and Fleur deserves to have your first daughter."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss as she came again, and for Fabian it proved to be too much as he emptied his balls inside of her, pulling out of her with a satisfied smile, although his cock was still rock hard.

Next to them Fleur also moaned out her orgasm, while Luna made sure the Veela witch rode out her orgasm by slowly pumping her fingers into her.

When both Gabrielle and Fleur had come down from their orgasms, Gabrielle crawled over to Luna, who wasted no time in eating out the younger Veela, sucking all of her husband's cum out of the girl's pussy.

Fleur crawled over to Fabian and gave him a deep kiss as she softly stroked his cock, moaning softly when she felt the familiar length again. "I'm amazed that you are still so hard Fabian, I would have guessed by the load you pumped into Gabrielle that you wouldn't have a second load in you."

He smiled at that. "Thanks to the ritual I have kind of infinite stamina, so I can go on for as long as I want."

That brightened her smile. "That seems kind of convenient if you would want to claim more than one girl per day. But I'm glad you can also pump a load into me. I've been dying to feel that, and since we seemed to have lost Luna and Gabrielle to each other, we have some time together."

"And how I have waited for that Fleur, I have wanted to fill your pussy for a very long time now, but I knew it wasn't safe and we couldn't risk you getting pregnant."

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "I would love to have your child someday Fabian, after Luna of course. The only thing I regret is that I can only give you daughters."

He smiled at her. "That is something we can discuss later Fleur, right now Fabian junior wants to go to his French playground again."

She smiled and kissed him. "He is hardly a junior at that size, but you know his French playground is always open to you."

Fabian laid her down to the matrass and thrusted into her in one go, knowing she could take it and that she loved it. She was wet beyond belief and knowing she needed it a bit rougher, he set a ruthless pace.

Fleur moaned loudly as he slammed into her, loving the way he seemed to rearrange her insides again. "Gods, how I love the feeling of your cock in my pussy. I guess your cock is glad to ravage his playground again?"

He smiled at that. "Next to Luna's pussy, yours and Gabby's are the only ones I will ever enjoy fucking. Our pets will of course get fucked, but there will not be an ounce of love behind it."

She smiled as she flipped them, knowing he wouldn't mind letting her ride him, since he loved touching her body as much as she like the bit of control he let her have. "The more you talk about your pets, the more I want to call them up here and let them clean me up once we are done."

Fabian smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I think your sister is also craving that privilege Fleur, so our pets will not be needed just yet, but you two will get your chance to test our pets."

Fleur smiled at that. "I must admit I'm anxious to do that. Your aunts look like quite the experienced sluts."

"Andromeda, the brunette is, but Eliza, the blonde is a bit of a blood purity believer, so breaking her was a lot more fun, and I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun teaching her what her place is."

She smiled and kissed him softly as they fell into a nice rhythm, both of them moaning softly as they let their hands roam across each other's bodies.

…

Later that day after they were sated and satisfied, they made their way downstairs to have some lunch, where their pets had prepared them a nice lunch, and they were sitting dutifully on their knees next to the couch while they ate their lunch. "Come here Nym, show Milady how devoted you are."

Nym smiled and walked towards them. "Of course Master, what can I do for you and Milady?"

Fleur smiled and motioned her closer. "Your Master left quite the load in my pussy, why don't you clean me up and share it with the other pets."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course Milady, I would be honored to eat your delicious pussy."

Fleur smiled and lifted up her skirt, so that their pet could have easy access.

Nymphodora sank to her knees and started eating the blonde out without a second thought, since she knew this would please her Master.

Fleur moaned softly as she continued her lunch, although she kept one hand on Nymphodora's head to keep the pink haired witch close to her pussy. "I must admit Fabian, I didn't expect her to be so compliant. She seems to enjoy it as well."

He smiled and nodded at that. "That's probably because she does, and another bonus is that she is a Metamorph, so she can adjust herself to our desires. If I'm not mistaken she can even grow a cock."

"Is that true pet, can you grow a cock?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Yes Milady, I can use my gift to grow a cock, and it is available for you whenever you please." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "And trust me that we will, but for now you can share my gift with the others, we'll call when we need you again."

Nym got to her feet and bowed before she walked back to the others, doing exactly as she was told.

To this sight Bellatrix and Narcissa came back, seeing Nymphodora with her tongue down Eliza's throat and her son and his wife having lunch with two blondes. "What is going on here, did your Master give you permission to do that?"

"As a matter of fact mother, we did. As a way to show Fleur how compliant Nymphodora already is." Fabian said as he went to hug his mothers.

The two women smiled at that. "Then it's okay, but I don't think we've met. I'm Bellatrix Black and this lovely woman is Narcissa Black, we're Fabian's mothers."

"It's good to meet you, Fabian has told us a lot about you. I'm Fleur Delacour and this is my sister Gabrielle, we have been best friends with your son and his wife for almost three years now."

"So you two are the Veela my son wants to bring into his Harem, it's good to meet you." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"That he does, and I believe he already had, and we will try to keep the pets under control, but I think that it shouldn't be a problem with our Veela magic."

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at that. "I'm sure you will, and I must say I'm glad that our son is so willing in setting up a hierarchy for his pets. It will serve our needs well."

Fleur and Gabrielle both smiled at the two women. "We were hoping it would, because we didn't want to lose our sense of self to this, Fabian and Luna know we are loyal to them above everyone else, simply because they are our best friends and they accepted us for who we are."

"Yes, my son is quite good at that." Bellatrix said with an affectionate smile.

Fabian blushed a little at that. "Thanks Mom, way to embarrass me in front of my wife and friends."

Luna smiled and kissed his cheek. "We think it's quite admirable for you to choose your friends in the face of peer pressure in a society where people expect certain things from you. For one to choose their friends and family over his social status, is something a conventional pureblood would never do."

Fabian smiled at that. "Thank you baby. I know I'm not the most conventional pureblood, but I really don't care. I have always had this outlook that I would be the one to bring about a change in the community, and I really don't care how I do that. All I have always known is that I wanted to have you by my side, and hopefully would be in close contact with Fleur and Gabrielle, so our current arrangement works pretty well for what I have always had in mind." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Luna blushed a little and kissed him again. "I have always wanted the same thing baby. to be by your side, whatever the future might hold for us."

He only nodded as they relocated to the couch, their pets moving out of the way to make room for their Master and Mistress.

They talked for most of the day an after a lovely dinner, Fabian and Luna showed their two permanent guests to their room, which was conveniently located next to theirs. "I think soon we'll break down this wall and make it one big room, that way we can both use the pets when we want to." Fabian said with a smile.

The two girls nodded at that. "That's something we can talk about later Fabian, for now I hope you two will excuse us, you both gave us quite the workout today." Fleur said with a slight yawn.

"We don't mind Fleur, we're quite tired as well, we'll see you two tomorrow." Luna said after hugging the two blondes.

They smiled and gave them both a soft kiss before entering their new room, while Fabian and Luna did the same.

They made love again before they went to sleep, needing to feel close to each other again after sharing a day with Fleur and Gabrielle.

Afterwards Luna crawled against him, cuddling up to her husband as they fell asleep.


	6. Amelia Bones

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C6: Amelia Bones**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few weeks later Fabian and Luna were summoned to the Ministry of Magic, since he was the son of a former Death Eater, Amelia Bones wanted to check in on him and his mother.

Bellatrix and Narcissa had an appointment prior to theirs, and had already told him to claim her if at all possible. They could use her influence at the Ministry after all.

Amelia Bones also happened to be a woman Fabian had wanted to claim already, and Luna seemed to remember Amelia Bones was a busty and still beautiful woman that would fit very well in their Harem.

Right now they were seated in the waiting room of Amelia's office and both of them were bored out of their minds. They knew Fleur and Gabrielle would have no problems keeping their three pets in line, but they had wanted to have some more time with their French lovers.

Luna had cuddled into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I really hope we can manage to claim her today. It will be difficult if we have to come back here so soon after we have made an appearance."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Baby, we'll claim her today, one way or another. As a last resort we can force her to take my seed."

She smirked at that. "I would pay good money to watch you fuck her against her will, but thankfully you let me watch for free."

"Maybe when this is all over, we can make some money out of this, we could easily start a brothel with all the women we want to claim. I bet some people would pay some good money to fuck some of them." Fabian said with a smile.

"How positively devious of you baby, but I don't think either of us could run such an operation, tempting as it may be to see Granger getting fucked by so many men." Luna said with a smirk.

He smiled and kissed her. "You really have something against her, don't you love?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do, you of all people know all the things she called me over the years, and I know you want to fuck her as much as I want to see her get fucked, preferably in her ass." Luna said softly.

"Then we will see what we can do baby. I want her to suffer as well for all the things she said to you." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him before they were called in, flashing Bellatrix and Narcissa a wink as they walked out.

Fabian and Luna gave them a quick hug before they were called in.

"Mr. Black, good morning, may I ask why Ms. Lovegood is here?" Amelia Bones asked in a stern tone.

Fabian smiled as pulled a chair out for Luna, who took a seat with a smile. "That is because she is my wife Ms. Bones, we got married three weeks ago."

"Then I think congratulations are in order, but I must insist this remains a private conversation, so if your wife wouldn't mind waiting outside, it would be most appreciated."

Luna nodded and gave her husband a kiss before she made her way outside, flashing him a knowing wink before she left.

He felt the subtlety of her magic blocking off this office from even the most powerful kind of scrying, as well as making it seem to the outside that they were only talking, and it would not matter what was going on inside of the office.

"Now that we are alone, I wanted to know if there has been any contact with the Death Eater movement. Your mother promised me there wasn't, but understandably I have my doubts. You may speak with complete honesty and openness." Amelia said with a slight smile.

He smiled at her. "As far as I know there has been no correspondence with either side, my mother has been quite adamant not being involved anymore, especially after His betrayal. We were planning on moving away to America as soon as we are cleared, just to stay away from everything."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible Mr. Black. You see, I have grown to like you over these talks, and I was hoping we could continue these for as long as possible." She said as she magically lowered the blinds in her office and cast a few security spells on the door after locking it.

Inwardly he smirked to himself. This was going to be easier than he originally thought. But he knew he couldn't show that on the outside. "I never knew Ms. Bones, and I must admit I feel similar towards you." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled and stood from her chair, walking over to him with a smile. "I don't care that you are already married, I want you as Susan's husband, she will be able to pleasure you way better than that Lovegood girl, and to show you, I'll give you a taste of what you can expect with my niece."

Before he could say anything, she was already on her knees and unbuttoning his pants, gasping softly as she pulled his raging erection free. "Oh my, you're huge, Susan will be a lucky woman, although I have to say I'm lucky woman to have tried it before her." She said as she took his cock into her mouth.

He groaned softly at her tone of voice, flicking his hand to open the door, seeing Luna smile at him as she came in and softly closed the door again before replacing the spells.

Amelia didn't notice, she was sucking him off quickly, since she needed to taste his seed quickly as she had other appointments today.

She took his cock as deeply into her throat as she could and moaned loudly as he came down her throat, swallowing it without a second thought. She then sat back and smiled at him. "That was tasty Master." She said with a giggle.

"I know pet, I know, but you owe your Mistress an orgasm as well, so strip and eat her out." Fabian said with a smirk.

Amelia nodded and smiled at her Mistress as she climbed up on the desk before lifting her dress, revealing her wet pussy to their new pet.

Amelia quickly undressed herself, revealing quite sexy lingerie to her Master and Mistress. "Something tells me you planned this, pet." He said as he let one hand glide across her voluptuous body.

She nodded and blushed as she lowered herself to Luna's pussy, eating her out slowly, so her Mistress would enjoy this for as long as possible.

Fabian meanwhile pulled down her underwear, giving Luna a wink as he lined up his once again rock hard cock with her soaking pussy, although he had another idea. He gathered a bit of her juices and cast a cleansing spell on her ass. He had wanted to fuck her bubble butt the first time he met her in this office and he had seen the outline of her gorgeous ass in those robes.

Amelia moaned softly at the sensation of her insides being cleaned, and yelped into Luna's pussy as he thrust inside of her in one stroke.

He smirked and spanked her loudly. "You've got a nice ass pet. I look forward to breaking it in a few more times."

"It would be my honor Master, my body is yours to use." She said with a muffled moan.

He smiled at her and then smiled at his wife, who was panting heavily already. "How are her pussy eating skills, baby? Is she a good addition to our Harem?"

Luna smiled and moved to kiss him, which he of course accepted without thought. "She's amazing love, one would almost think she has done this before."

"I think she has baby, I can just imagine the people she must have gotten off with her mouth, both members of the Order and Death Eaters alike." He said as he spanked her again.

Amelia moaned again, but kept her face buried in Luna's pussy, pleasuring her new Mistress to the best of her abilities.

"Keep it going pet, I'm close, and I'm sure your Master would love to plow your ass a bit more when you are done pleasuring me." Luna said huskily.

Amelia pulled back and smiled at her mistress. "I would love to be dominated by the Master, almost as much as I enjoy pleasuring you, my Mistress."

Luna smiled and moaned loudly as she came, trying very hard not to scream it out, only her husband deserved that privilege.

She then took Amelia's arms and led her to her desk, so that her husband could have his fun, and she could slide down to her knees to play with Amelia's breasts.

Not wanting it to take too long, Fabian used his magic to speed up his orgasm, they could have more fun with her once they were back home.

He groaned loudly as he came deep inside her ass, which made Amelia moan loudly again. He then conjured up a butt-plug for her to keep in during the day as he pulled out of her. "Alright pet, this how it is going to work. From now on you will do your job as usual, and when you are done with your day, you will Floo to Black Manor, today and every day from here on out. You will continue on like nothing happened today, and will tell no one of what happened. Your niece is someone we will claim soon but you will keep quiet even to her." He said with a smirk.

"Of course my Master, I will continue on like nothing happened, and I will make sure every single asset under my control is available for you, as well as my body of course." She said obediently.

He smirked at that. "That's a good pet. We will see you tonight, and remember, not a word to anyone."

She nodded and quickly got dressed, while Fabian and Luna did the same, both of them giving her a long and luxurious kiss before they left.

…

When they arrived back home half an hour later, they were unsurprised to see Fleur and Gabrielle naked on the couch while Andromeda and Eliza were on their knees in front of them.

"I see you two have really settled into your roles. I hope our pets are still satisfying you?" Fabian asked after they dusted themselves off.

Fleur smiled at them. "Of course they are, your Aunts are quite skilled pussy lickers by now, and they love to please, don't you pet Eliza?"

"Yes Milady, we aim to please." Eliza said with a obedient smile.

All four of them smiled. "That's good to hear. Now, where is Dora? I have some news for her." He asked with a smirk.

"She's preparing lunch for you two, we figured you could use it after a tedious morning at the Ministry." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled at them. "It was far from tedious baby, we claimed the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones and she'll join us after she gets off work, and then we'll make sure she gets off a few times, she pleasured us quite well today."

The two French witches smiled at that. "That's quite the influential person to claim, babe. How did you manage that?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Not as spectacular as you might think, she practically threw herself at me, after dismissing Luna it didn't take two minutes before she voluntarily had her lips around my cock, and after that it was quite easy, she pleasured Luna while I fucked her ass." He said with a smile.

"I never saw the appeal of anal sex. It sounds so gross." Gabrielle said softly.

"When you see her tonight you'll understand why Gabby, and there are several spells to clean someone from the inside and lube them at the same time. it can be quite enjoyable if you like it." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and giving her a kiss.

"I don't think I could ever do that with anyone, not even with Fleur." Gabrielle said softly.

Fleur smiled at her sister. "Really now Gabby. I know you are at least interested, because I've heard you pleasure yourself with two fingers in that cute asshole of yours."

She blushed brightly at that. "How do you even know that?"

"Because you were in my bed while you did it, and you don't have to feel any pressure baby, I know you want it, but we'll only do it when you are ready." Fleur whispered in her ear.

Gabrielle's blush deepened at that. "Stop baby, as much as I love Fabe and Luna, it's a bit embarrassing to talk about these things in front of them."

Fleur smiled and pulled her lover into her lap. "Sorry love, I just couldn't resist teasing you a bit." She said as she kissed her.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit, and go have lunch in the kitchen." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

The two blondes smiled at them. "You don't have to, we'll take it upstairs." Fleur said as she picked up Gabrielle in bridal style and then made her way upstairs, after kissing their two lovers of course.

Fabian and Luna smiled at them and took a seat, their pets quickly beside them. "Is there anything we can do for you Master?" Eliza asked softly.

"No, not at this moment, go and see if my mothers could use your services." He said dismissively.

"Your mothers are out shopping, Master, they said they would return in time for dinner." Andromeda said softly.

He narrowed his eyes at that. "And why didn't you tell me sooner, pet?"

She paled a little and bowed. "Because we would not dare intrude on the conversation you and Mistress were having with Milady."

He smirked and caressed her cheek. "You've done good pet, both of you have. Go and change the sheets in our room, our mother's room and in Milady's room, after that you two can take a nap or something, we will not need you until tonight."

They both smiled brightly and bowed before they made their way upstairs, figuring Fleur and Gabrielle would do something with them when the two women interrupted them.

They relaxed against the cushions as Nymphodora came into the room with two plates of food. "Good afternoon Master, Mistress. I've prepared a nice lunch for you." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Dora, that's sweet of you." Luna said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Mistress, I live to serve you and the Master." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "That's exactly why we trust you a bit more than your mother or Eliza, and that is also the reason why we want to ask you to explain everything to your boss when she gets here tonight."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "I would love to help you break in Ms. Bones tonight. She will be a good addition to your Harem, Master."

He smiled and nodded at her. "I know she is, which is exactly the reason why I chose her."

Nymphodora smiled and sat down on her knees next to them while they ate, smiling softly to herself as she stared ahead of her.

…

After they had dinner that night, the Floo burned green and Amelia Bones stepped out, both Fabian and Luna smiling at her, while Bellatrix and Narcissa smirked at her.

"Good evening pet, I assume you have followed your orders today?" Fabian asked with a kind smile.

Amelia nodded at that. "Of course Master, I would never disobey you and Mistress." She said obediently.

"That's a good pet, now strip and pleasure my mothers, you have been quite the pain to them over the years, after that I have two women for you to meet, and you will be expected to treat them with as much respect as Mistress and me, and of course it goes without saying you show my mothers the same respect." Fabian said with a smirk.

"Of course Master." Amelia said as she obediently did as she was told and stripped out of her clothes.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at each other and lifted their own dresses, revealing their already wet pussies.

Amelia licked her lips as she got to her knees in front of them. "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done against you Ms. Black, please allow me to repay the kindness the Master has shown me."

Bellatrix smirked and pulled Amelia's head to the apex of her thighs, where the brunette started eating her out almost immediately.

"I can see you two will be busy with her for a while. Could you send her upstairs when you are done?" Fabian asked with a smile.

They smiled and nodded at him. "Of course sweetie, we'll make sure not to go too far with her just yet." Narcissa said with a smile, even though Bellatrix pouted a little.

He smiled and gave them both a deep kiss before Luna did the same. "I promise you'll have plenty of time to have some fun with her tomorrow."

The two women smiled and flashed them a wink as Fabian and Luna made their way upstairs, the two lovers wanting to spend some time with their best friends.

When they entered their bedroom, they were surprised to see Fleur and Gabrielle asleep in each other's arms, with Andromeda and Eliza in a similar position in Eliza's bed.

Nymphodora was sitting next to the bed, reading a magazine, clearly lost without orders from her Master, Mistress or one of the Milady's.

"Good afternoon Dora. How are you?" Fabian asked softly, as to not wake the two beautiful blondes.

Nymphodora looked up from her magazine and smiled brightly. "Good afternoon Master, how was your day?"

He smiled and motioned her closer. "We had a good remainder of the day, but we kind of wanted to talk to you, privately."

She smiled and followed them to one of the offices, at a respectable distance of course.

As they entered, Luna led Nymphodora to one of the comfortable chairs. "You must be wondering why we wanted to talk to you, don't you?" Luna asked kindly.

"Yes Mistress, have I done something wrong?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at her. "On the contrary Dora. You have been the best pet out of everyone. We wanted to offer you the position of the Primary Pet, which means that the others will be answering to you first, and you in turn shall report anything of interest to your Milady's."

She smiled brightly at that. "Thank you Master, Mistress. This is a great honor for me. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Actually, there is. You see, Ms. Bones is the newest member of our Harem and she will be needed to informed about the workings of our little family. I want you to inform her on everything she needs to know, so from the duties within the house, to what is expected of her in the bedroom, and you must do the same with every girl that joins us from now on." Fabian said with a smile.

"I will gladly do that for you, my Master. I will try to be as thorough as possible." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and shared a quick look with Luna, who only nodded at him. "Tell me Dora, would you like to spent the remainder of the day with me, so I can show you exactly how grateful we are for what you have done for us already?"

"I would be honored Master." She said with a slight blush.

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at her as they led her to what was Fleur and Gabrielle's room, although that had been only used for half a night, since the two French Veela's had a preference for their room and bed, and since Fabian and Luna had no qualms sharing their bed with the two blonde beauties, they had agreed to use their room to spend some quality time with their pets, if they would ever want to do that.

Fabian led Nymphodora to the bed as he stripped her slowly, peppering her body with kisses while Luna stripped down to her panties and bra before she took a seat in the corner, content in watching her husband have some fun.

Nymphodora on her turn slowly undressed her Master. "You are so amazingly beautiful, Master. I don't know why you would ever want such a plain girl as myself."

"You are anything but plain, Dora. You are an amazing woman that I have always wanted to fuck, and the reality of your sweet cunt has been better than any dream I have ever had." He said as he laid her down on the bed.

She blushed and moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, while his other hand made its way down to her already soaking pussy.

"Master, please, I beg of you, please fuck my slutty pussy. I'm craving the feeling of your cock inside of me again.

He smiled and kissed her. "All in due time, my pet. You deserve a little bit of loving tonight, there is no need to rush."

Nymphodora moaned as Fabian started eating her out, in heaven once again because her master deemed her worthy of pleasure.

When he felt she had been prepared enough, he kissed his way back up to her lips, letting her taste herself on his lips. "How do you find your taste, my pet. Is it as heavenly as Mistress'?"

"Of course not Master, Mistress' juices are more divine than anything else besides your seed." She said honestly.

He smiled at that. "While that is the correct answer to give as pet, I have always found your juices delicious, almost as delicious of those of my wife, but I think you are ready for the thing you are craving for, your Master's cock."

She smiled brightly at that. "Please Master, I'm dying to feel your cock again.

"And you will my pet, but I want you to try to hold back your orgasm. It will make your eventual release all the more sweet." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and moaned loudly as slid his cock inside of her again, while Luna joined them on the bed. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me getting a closer look, do you Dora?"

"Of course not Mistress, you can do whatever you please to me, and if you like to watch while Master fucks me, then who am I to stop you?"

Luna smiled and gave her a kiss. "And this is exactly the reason why we granted you the position of the Primary pet."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "And I will always be grateful, my Mistress, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and Master."

"We know, Dora, and we are very proud of the work you have been doing for us, which is another reason why we granted you your new position." Luna said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and moaned again as Fabian pulled her attention back to him. "I of course don't mind that you want to talk to the Mistress, but there will be plenty of time to do that when we take a rest."

"Of course Master. I'm sorry." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her as he pulled her against him, burying himself deep inside of her one last time as he came, and at the same time Nymphodora came as well, not able to hold back her orgasm anymore.

She was gently laid down to the matrass, completely spent from the multiple orgasms her Master had just given her, and she just couldn't control her body as she shocked from post orgasmic aftershocks.

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at her as they laid down next to her. "I trust you had a good time, Dora?" He asked softly.

She could only nod at them. "It was amazing Master, but I must admit it tired me out. Would it be acceptable for me to get some rest?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can Dora. Take as much rest as you need. We'll let the others take care of dinner, and tonight you can have your fun with Amelia.

Nymphodora nodded and accepted a kiss from her Master and her Mistress before she fell asleep, a goofy smile gracing her face.

…

Later that evening after dinner and having fucked Amelia several times, Fabian and Luna led her upstairs. "There is one member of our Harem you haven't met yet, and for the remainder of the evening you are hers to with whatever she wants. Tomorrow you will go back to work and start on the orders we have given you, and after work you will come back here. This will be your life from now on." He said softly.

Amelia nodded at him. "Of course Master, whatever you desire."

Fabian smirked at her as he led her into the room where Dora was waiting, who would be in charge of teaching Amelia everything she needed to know.

Nymphodora was already waiting at the door, hands folded in front of her body and wearing nothing besides her by now trademark hairpiece.

"Here you go Dora, Ms. Amelia Bones for you to break in. She'd been fucked a lot already, but she seems to be insatiable." Fabian said with a smile.

Dora smiled at them. "That's because she is Master, I've fucked her plenty of times before I found my true calling with you and Mistress. She needed me to fuck her at least once a week."

"Then I'm sure you know what she likes, Dora. Just make sure to not tire her out too much, she does have to work tomorrow." Fabian said with a wink.

Nymphodora nodded at them. "I promise, Master. I'll make sure she is ready tomorrow."

Fabian and Luna smiled and gave them both a soft kiss before they made their way to their own bedroom, where undoubtedly Fleur and Gabrielle were waiting for them, and they were proven right when they entered their room.

Fleur and Gabrielle were already on the bed and were talking softly to each other, smiling brightly when they saw Luna and Fabian enter the room. "Hey you two, had a good afternoon?" Gabrielle asked softly.

They both nodded and rendered themselves naked with a flick of their wands, joining the two French beauties afterwards. "We had an uneventful evening. We talked to Dora about her new position in the Harem, and then we spent a few hours showing her exactly what she means to us, and I think it would be a good thing for you two to do something similar before we go back to school."

The two girls nodded at them. "We have been talking about the same thing for most of the day. While Andromeda and Eliza have some problems adjusting to their new situation, Dora has been exemplary in everything she has done, she seems almost eager to please us."

"That's probably because she is. For as long as I've known her she has wanted to do anything for the people that she loves, so it comes as no surprise that it is amplified now that I claimed her." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, it has certainly helped us in the past few days. She is truly an exquisite pussy licker." Fleur said a bit huskily.

Fabian smiled at that. "That's probably because she was a full-fledged lesbian before I claimed her, she never slept with anybody else than women, it was her weak spot for me that made claiming her so easy."

"And us, would you have claimed us with such ease as well, given our loyalty to you and Luna?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"Of course not, you two are meant for a form of greatness, and I wanted to help you achieve that. You two mean almost as much to me as Luna, and you both know that is saying a lot." He said as he hugged them.

They smiled and relaxed into the hug, smiling even brighter when Luna joined them. "I just want you two to know that you mean the same to me." Luna said softly.

"Thank you both, for saving me from a life as a meaningless housewife and my Gabrielle from an even worse fate, in France with my mother." Fleur said softly.

Fabian and Luna smiled and gave them a soft kiss before they all laid down, all four of them cuddling up together as they fell asleep.


	7. Aurora Sinestra

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C7: Aurora Sinestra**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few weeks later Fabian and Luna Floo'ed to their room at Hogwarts together with Fleur and Gabrielle, who would help them contain their pets at Hogwarts, and since the schoolyear had already started, they would have no problems with acquiring them.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were a bit sad to see them go again, but with Dora taking care of the pets at home, they would have plenty of time to love each other, and Fabian had promised to make it up to them around Christmas Time, at which point Bellatrix and Narcissa had promised to have taken care of their biggest problems, namely Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Upon arriving in the room they immediately got to work on changing a few things that would make things a lot easier for them, especially with conjuring up a few more beds so their new pets could at least sleep comfortably.

The second thing they did was enlarge the bed in the master bedroom so the four of them could sleep in the same bed, which they had done every night for the last couple of weeks.

Finally they set up a connection to Black Manor so they could receive food supplies from home.

It took them a few hours to set everything up and when they were done they sat themselves on the couch, Fleur ending up on Fabian's shoulder, while Luna and Gabrielle were already sound asleep in each other's arms.

"So Fabian, what is the plan? Who are you going to claim first?" Fleur asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I was thinking on claiming the Astronomy Teacher first. She is quite sexually frustrated and has flirted a lot with me when I was still in school, and after denying her for so many years, I think she'll just about jump me when I say yes, which will make her quite easy to claim."

"I get that, but wouldn't Hermione be more fun to claim first, you've had a few easy claims, and I think you would like the challenge, or am I wrong?" She asked with a smile.

"My sweet Fleur, of course I love the challenge, but if I claim Sinestra first, we have a means to get the others in private, so I can claim them, and besides that, I want Granger to suffer a bit before I claim her, she deserves that after everything she did to Luna, Gabrielle and you. she'll probably be one of the few that will be claimed without them seeing me coming." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "So basically, you're going to rape her into submission, I like that, could we watch when you do it?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course you can Fleur, and once I am done with her, you, Gabby and Luna can have a turn with her, regardless of her state of consciousness at that point."

Fleur smirked and kissed him. "I would love that, and I get the feeling Luna and Gabby will love it as well, but since they are both sound asleep, we can't ask them just yet, although I would love to take a nap with you in our new bed."

He smiled and picked her up in bridal style, knowing she loved it when he did that to her. "I think we can manage that, and even if you wanted to do something more, I don't think my wife and your mate would mind that much, since your mate is already fondling my wife in her sleep."

Fleur looked back at her sister and smiled. "Yes, and your wife seems to enjoy it as well, so I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same."

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss before they entered their renewed bedroom, rendering them both naked once they were inside and the door was closed.

"It seems like someone is eager to fuck. It's almost like you are starved for sex." She said with a wink.

He blushed slightly and kissed her softly before he laid her on the bed. "It's just that it has been a while since we had the opportunity to share a bed where it was just the two of us, since the last time that happened was that first night at Hogwarts, or technically against the Beaxbatons carriage."

"I remember that night so well. you were my first and from that moment on mine and also Gabrielle's life were bound to yours and Luna. There is something very important you must know about the Veela. The one who takes our virginity will be the one we are bonded to forever. We will always be devoted to that person and our mate. So since you claimed both mine and Gabrielle's virginity both me and Gabby are bound to you and Luna and will always be completely loyal to you and whatever you want to do." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that. "And that is exactly why we wanted to have you two at our side, because we have done a lot of research on the Veela's ever since the first night the four of us spent together, and after learning what you basically have been pressured into, I wanted to help you break free from that life and become who you want to be, whoever that is."

She blushed and kissed him as she straddled him. "I think I never knew how much I exactly loved you until this moment, I promise to you now that both Gabrielle and I will always refer to you and Luna as Master and Mistress, even if you didn't actually claimed us, we were yours and Luna's the day we met each other."

Fabian smiled and kissed her as he let his hands roam across her back. "I love you and Gabrielle too, Fleur, you two mean almost as much to me as Luna does, but I can feel how soaking wet you are, and I think you can already feel how hard I am for you, so what would you say about curbing the heavy topic of conversation and show each other how we feel instead."

She nodded and kissed him as she guided his cock into her soaking pussy, moaning loudly into his mouth as she started riding him. "I love how big you feel inside of me Master. It's almost like you're getting bigger every time your cock is inside of me."

He smiled and let his hands glide to her breasts. "And I love how tight you are around my cock, Fleur. I could fuck you forever and never get tired of it, and I mean it when I say that the only one that can trump you is my dear wife."

Fleur smiled and moaned as he pinched her nipples. "You don't know how much that means to me, Master, you honor me too much."

"No I don't, and please don't call me Master, you and Gabrielle will always mean more to me than our pets and will always be loved as if we were in a four-way relationship, which is something we should talk about some time, because I think all four of us need that, so we can always be together." He said with a soft smile.

She kissed him deeply in answer, letting all of her love flow through her lips, and letting him know that she wanted this as well.

Fabian smiled and flipped them, almost instinctively knowing what she needed from him. He spread her legs wide and started thrusting into her, which he knew she loved more than anything, and he on his turn loved it when he could see her tits bounce.

Fleur moaned loudly as she grasped the sheets, his unrelenting pace quickly driving her over the edge. She loved this position from him, where she was just taken as if she was a piece of meat existing only for his pleasure. They had only had the opportunity to do this a couple of times before and each and each time he succeeded on making her cum within minutes.

"You're close, aren't you Fleur. It's okay, you can let go for me. I'm close as well." He said huskily.

She managed a faint smile before she screamed his name as she came, shuddering against him as her body fell over the edge into a second and third orgasm.

Seeing her come undone beneath him was too much for him, and he shot his seed deep inside of her, making sure he would not get her pregnant, since he believed the privilege of Fleur's firstborn daughter should go to Gabrielle.

When they both had come down from their orgasms, Fabian pulled out of her and laid down next to her, while Fleur kept experiencing post-orgasmic aftershocks, but still managing to cuddle against him.

"That was simply amazing Fabian, you're the only one beside Gabby that has made me cum multiple times from one fucking. You're such an amazing lover." She said softly.

"Loving you three girls comes as easily as breathing. I just want you to be happy in your life, a happiness you deserve and need in your life. I will always want to make you happy in every single way that I can." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "Then sleep with me tonight Fabian, because I have a feeling Luna and Gabrielle had a similar evening and will want to stay close tonight as well. I need to feel you close to me again, with your strong arms around my body while you are pressed into my back."

He smiled and kissed her as he cuddled into her, wrapping one arm around her waist and nuzzling her hair, loving its smell as he had always done.

Fleur smiled and pressed her body against his, so that there was no room between them, and she could feel him as close to her as she needed.

Just before they fell asleep she noticed how Gabrielle and Luna crawled into bed, with Luna ending up with her back against that of her husband, while Gabrielle was cuddled up against the other blonde.

…

The first opportunity he had to go and claim their new pet came the following Saturday, when Fabian found himself sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower around noon. He knew it would be easy as piss to claim Sinestra, and he didn't mind that one bit."

Under a Disillusionment Charm he made his way to the Tower and into her office, where he could see her working on cleaning one of her telescopes.

Deciding to make this a bit more fun, he snuck up behind her and squeezed her ass, since that was without a doubt her best feature.

She shrieked and turned instantly, quirking an eyebrow when she saw there was nobody there. "Who is there? Reveal yourself." She asked sternly.

Fabian smirked and dropped his Charm. "Good morning Professor, I'm sorry, but you were just too good a target to resist." He said with a silken voice.

She smiled and shook her head. "You, Mr. Black, are a tease. You're just lucky you are my favorite student."

He smiled and slowly got closer. "I have a feeling that I am more to you than just your favorite student, or am I wrong?"

She blushed a little at that. "Am I really that easy to read, Mr. Black? It is true I tried to flirt a lot with you over the years, but I always got the distinct impression that you didn't want something like that."

He smiled at that. "I was afraid of the implications while I still went to school, Professor. But I have always found you a very beautiful woman, and now that I will go to America, I don't care anymore, I want to see what this can be, even if it is only for one time."

She smiled at him. "Then let me show how wonderful an older woman can be. Sit down in the bench and relax." She said huskily.

He nodded and obeyed, although inside he was smirking at how easy Sinestra was to seduce. He only had to play the part of the love-struck student and she ate it up like she would be doing to his cum soon enough.

Sinestra vanished her robes and locked the door with some intricate spells, as well as making sure to silence the room.

Underneath her robes she wore a very sexy set of lingerie, which had an immediate effect on his cock, which started hardening in his pants.

She walked up to him sultrily, swinging her hips with an almost devious smirk. "I know you are in a relationship with that Lovegood girl, but I will show you the pleasures of an older woman and teach you exactly what a woman needs, and that an older woman can do more for a man like you than a little girl can."

He swallowed heavily as she straddled him, pulling of his shirt at the same time. "I always knew you were fit Fabian, but nothing could have prepared me for the reality. You are incredibly fit for a wizard." She said before she kissed him.

He groaned softly into her mouth as he accepted her tongue in his mouth, grasping her ass at the same time.

"Feeling a bit frisky, Mr. Black? Feel me up all you want, my body is yours today, there will be nobody to disturb us today."

Inwardly he smirked at that. 'You will belong to me and Luna after today, Professor, and today I will show you exactly what I have been wanting to do to you for a very long time.' He thought as he betrayed a smile.

Sinestra didn't notice as she let one of her hands slide down to his pants, unbuttoning it with one hand before she pulled the zipper down, moaning a little as she felt the outline of his erection.

"I never knew you were packing such a big cock beneath your robes, if I had known I would have done this the one time you had detention with me." She said huskily.

He smiled at that, and flipped them. "I have tried to do this slow, but the sight of your sinful body is too much for me. I need to fuck you." He said before kissing her.

She moaned as he ripped off her bra, taking one of her puffy nipples between his fingers and tugging it softly. "Tell me Professor, what would you like me to do to you?" He asked as he vanished his pants and underwear, showing her his raging erection.

She gasped a little when she saw his full glory and she bit her lower lip as her fantasy went wild with everything she wanted him to do to her. "I want you to make me yours, leave the Lovegood girl and run away with me. I would do anything for you."

He smirked at that. "If you are a better fuck than her, I will consider it."

She nodded and moaned loudly as he also ripped her thong off, immediately eating her out like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"You're already so wet, you really want to get fucked by me." He said huskily.

Again Sinestra nodded. "I've dreamed of this day almost nightly for almost three years. You just have that air around you that I can't resist."

He smirked and pulled back. "Then I will grant your wish. Are you ready?"

"I am, please fuck me in any way you want, Fabian." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and thrust into her in one stroke, making her moan loudly as her insides were rearranged by his eleven inches.

Thanks to Luna, who had kept him on a hair trigger once again that morning, he came quickly and filled up his former Astronomy teacher, although his erection did not subside one bit when he had ridden out his orgasm. "Tell me, who are you?"

"I am pet Sinestra, and I'm yours to use however you please, Master." She said obediently.

He smirked at her. "Then present your ass to me pet. Your Master has wanted to fuck it for years."

"Of course, my Master, my body is yours to use in whichever way you want." She said as she got on her hands and knees and presented her luscious ass to him.

He let his hands roam softly across one of her ass cheeks and smiled as he cast his cleaning spell. "I'm not the only one who you will answer to, pet. Luna is my wife, and your Mistress, and you will show her the respect she deserves. If you don't I'll let her punish you."

"Of course Master, had I known she is your wife I would never have said such things. Please forgive me." She said softly.

"Hearing your cry of pain when I fuck your ass raw will be punishment enough for now." He said as he did exactly that.

Sinestra let out a scream as he penetrated her. "Is this your first time someone fucks your ass, pet? I would have figured with an ass like this that someone would have plowed it already."

"I have seen you looking at my ass for years, Master. I saved that virginity for you." She said with a groan.

He smirked and spanked her hard, the slap reverberating through the room. "I'm glad you did, I'm looking forward to break this ass in together with my wife and your new handlers."

She moaned as she grabbed the back of the bench, while he pounded into her harder and he also grabbed her tits.

Due this being her first time taking anything in her ass, she was unbelievably tight and Fabian knew he wouldn't last much longer, and without warning he shot his load into her ass, making her moan again.

As he pulled out of her he smirked at her. "Here is what is going to happen, pet. Tonight you will come to the wall next to the entrance of the Slytherin dungeons, I will be waiting for you there, and from there I will take you to my personal chambers, where you will spend every night from now on, and Monday you will teach your classes as if nothing is wrong and you will ask Hermione Granger to see you after her last class. I will be here in this classroom the entire day, out of sight of course and after your last class I will claim her while you make your way back to the chamber, where my wife will be waiting for you, and from now on you will come there after each day. Is that understood?"

"Of course Master, is there anything else you want me to do for you?" She asked obediently.

"Yes, you may clean your ass off my cock. I want it to be pristine when I leave here." He said with that same smirk.

She nodded and licked his cock clean without any form of hesitation, moaning a bit from the taste of it.

After a while he pulled back and patted her head. "You've done good, pet. I'll take my leave now, but remember that I will see you tonight after dinner. Wear something sexy for your Mistress tonight." He said as he put his pants on.

"Of course my Master." She said obediently.

He flashed her a last smirk before he applied his Disillusionment Charm again and left her alone in the classroom.

…

When he came back to his room, Luna was already waiting for him. "Hey love, how did it go?" She asked after giving him a kiss.

He smiled and took a seat on the couch, pulling his wife into his lap. "It went swimmingly, my love. She was quite easy to claim, given her crush on me. She even tried to steal me away from my true love, so you will have the opportunity to punish her tonight."

She smiled and kissed him. "That bitch, I'll make sure she knows you are mine, and mine alone. Are you okay in entertaining Fleur and Gabby tonight?"

"Of course my love, you know I never have an issue with that, although it would be nice if you would accompany me when we claim our next pet. I was thinking you would like to be there when I claim Granger, and perhaps you would want to dish out some punishment of yourself.." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "You know I would love to be there, and that I would love it even more to dish out some punishment. I must admit that I am curious how you will do it, she could be difficult to claim."

He smiled at that. "She could be, but I already arranged for her to meet Sinestra after class coming Monday, it is then we will claim her."

Luna smiled and kissed him as she straddled him. "That sounds like you have everything already planned out, my love. I love how your devious mind works sometimes."

"You bring out the best in me, baby. I just want you to have a bit of revenge against those who hurt you." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Every time you say things like that you give me more reasons to love you. I truly never want to be parted from you again, baby." She said softly.

"Nor I from you, my love, and we will be together forever, I can't live without you by my side anymore, and when this is all said and done we will make sure to distance ourselves from everything, with just Fleur, Gabby and Nym, and perhaps Granger as our personal slave."

Luna smiled at that. "I would like that, especially if we can order Granger around all day, and perhaps the Weasley slut as well."

"She can be our house whore, for us to use and abuse in any way we see fit, because I think there will be little honor in fucking her normally, I heard she had half the boys in school already."

She smiled and kissed him. "She has, and the best part is that she claims 'to wait for her knight in shining armor.' It makes me sick just thinking about it."

"Shall I do something to take your mind off that redheaded tramp? Would my dear wife like a massage, possibly with a very happy ending?"

She nodded and clung to him as he carried her to the bedroom. "Where are Fleur and Gabby, by the way, still decorating their room?" He asked softly.

"Partly, they're also preparing a room for our future pets, and they said they were going to take a nap before dinner." She said as she rendered them both naked with a flick of her wand.

He smiled and kissed her deeply before he laid her down on the bed, Luna turning around instantly, giving him a lovely view of her backside. "You have such an amazing ass baby. I'm going to have a lot of trouble keeping my hands to myself after tonight."

She smiled at that. "You're not going to put that cock of yours in my ass just yet baby, I want us to wait a little bit longer before we try it."

"I wasn't talking about anal just yet, love. just massaging that gorgeous ass of yours is enough to make you even more irresistible to me." He said as he summoned a bottle of massage oil to him.

He dribbled a bit of it on her back and slowly started massaging her, getting content mewls and moans from his ministrations.

"Enjoying yourself my love?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Oh yes, love, your massages have always been the best, even those Fleur gave me can't compare to yours." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and squeezed her butt a little. "I was hoping you would say that, are you ready for me to do your front?"

"If you are still keen on giving this massage a happy end, I am, because it's getting a bit late and we do have another pet to break in tonight." She said as she turned around for her husband.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but that doesn't mean I will let you go unsatisfied."

She smiled and kissed him as he started massaging her front, purposely avoiding her breasts, making her pout adorably at him.

"Patience, my love, there is no need to rush. We have a few hours before Sinestra gets here." He said with a sweet smile.

She pouted again and moaned as he softly flicked her nipples, now focusing all of his attention to her breasts.

He smiled and kissed her deeply, letting one of his hands glide down to her thighs, which he knew was a really sensitive spot for his wife.

Luna moaned loudly and pulled him close to keep his mouth locked on hers, but she quickly thought better of it as he started trailing kisses down her body, making almost a straight line to her soaking pussy.

He inhaled deeply before he wrapped his arms around her hips and started eating her out, pushing his tongue as far into her as it would go, making her draw in a sharp breath, as not to scream his name already.

"Merlin, Fabe, what has gotten into you, you've never done this before." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and pulled back for a bit. "I'm craving you, my love, not having you there when I claimed Sinestra was torture. I need to reaffirm for myself that you are mine, and that I am yours."

She smiled and laid a hand on his head. "I am yours baby, now and forever, but I will never complain if this is how you want to reaffirm your feelings for me. This is absolute heaven."

He smiled at her before he dove back in, making his wife moan even louder as her orgasm edged closer, and he loved it that he could bring her to heaven with this.

A minute later Luna screamed out his name as she came, squirting her juices into his mouth as she shuddered above him.

After licking up all of her juices he pulled back and smiled at her. "That looked like you were enjoying yourself baby, are you okay?" He asked as he cuddled up to her.

She smiled and kissed him. "It was absolutely amazing love, your tongue is truly a magical thing."

He smiled at that. "Thanks love, that means a lot to me."

"I don't think I'm up for a night of breaking in Sinestra, would you mind leaving her to Fleur and Gabrielle and that we will have our fun with her tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"I don't think they will mind, I'll go and ask in a minute, and after that I'll go and prepare us a nice dinner, that should be just in time before she gets here." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and nodded. "That's fine love, I don't think Fleur and Gabby will mind taking care of Sinestra tonight. They need someone to vent their somewhat darker urges on."

He nodded and gave her a kiss before he made his way to the living room, where Fleur was preparing dinner for the four of them. "Hey Fabian, how was your afternoon?" She asked with a smile, never looking from the stove.

"How did you even know I was here, I was as silent as the grave." He said with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he joined her. "I smelt your cologne Fabe, and of course you smell of Luna as well, so that was a dead giveaway as well, but I trust you were successful in your endeavors this afternoon?"

He nodded and smiled. "I was, she will join us soon enough, which brings me to something I wanted to ask you. Would you and Gabby mind terribly explaining some things to her, as well as starting her training a little bit, I kind of exhausted Luna when I came back."

Fleur grinned at that. "So we've heard. But you know we don't have any qualms breaking her in a little. We'll also prepare her for you and Luna tomorrow."

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Fleur, I promise we'll make it up to you soon."

She smiled and kissed him softly before he could pull back. "You know we never kept scores when it comes to us, we are happy to help you gather a Harem."

"I know, but that won't stop us wanting to make it up to you by making our two best friends feel good."

Fleur only smiled at him. "We will never say no to that, but why don't you go and meet up with your latest addition while I fix a nice dinner for you, your wife and my dear sister."

He nodded and gave her a last kiss before he made his way to the door, hearing a pair of heels getting closer thanks to the enhanced spells of the room.

He stepped outside and smirked as he saw Sinestra waling up to him. "Good evening pet. I hope you are prepared for tonight?"

She nodded and was led into the room, where both Fleur and Gabrielle were waiting for her. "These are your handlers for tonight. You will call them Milady and do everything they say. Is that clear?"

"Of course Master, I live to serve." She said softly.

He smirked and caressed her breasts softly, before flicking his hand to undress her, making her blush a little.

He then gave both Fleur and Gabrielle a soft kiss before taking the two prepared plates on the counter. He then made his way back to his room, with the last sound he heard being a soft scream from Sinestra.


	8. Hermione Granger

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C8: Hermione Granger**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

That Monday Fabian and Luna made their way to the Astronomy Tower, under a Disillusionment Charm of course. They had a lot of fun breaking in their pet yesterday, and she had taken everything like a true slut, never complaining and always asking for more.

At this moment the two young lovers were sequestered in a dark corner of the classroom, while their pet taught her class like normal.

Right now she was teaching the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, and they could see how Granger was sitting in the front, paying close attention to the lecture their pet was giving.

"I must admit that I'm a bit nervous about today's outcome, Granger won't be easy to claim." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine baby, we'll let our pet lock the room and make sure she won't be able to use her magic, everything is in place for us to claim her, in the most humiliating way possible if we so choose."

She smiled at that and cuddled back into his arms. "I knew you had some sort of plan for her, but I did want to make a request. I get that you need to pump your load into her in order to claim her, but would you mind letting me break her in once you have done so?"

"Of course my love, you know you never have to ask such things. Maybe we can find a way for you to claim people as well, because I know that you want some revenge against more girls that we want to claim." He said softly.

"Maybe your mothers will have an idea on how we can make this happen. We could pay them a visit soon and find out." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I think we should do that this weekend, after we have claimed the Weasley girl. I want to try and claim as many girls as possible before we go home for the holidays."

She smiled at him and turned her attention back to their new pet, who was just about ready to wrap up her class.

As expected she held Hermione back, and after locking the door, Fabian and Luna dropped the spells that had concealed them up until now.

"What is the meaning of this, Black! I demand you let me go right now." Hermione shouted angrily.

He smirked at her as Sinestra came up to him, getting down on her knees next to him. "Keep talking Granger, nobody can hear you, and after today you will never make another demand again. Encarserus."

Both Luna and he smirked at her as she was bound in such a way he would have full access to her body. "Are you wearing panties today, pet?" Luna asked with a smile as an idea popped into her head.

"Of course Mistress, it is against school rules for teachers to go without." She said obediently as she reached under her robes and took off her panties.

Luna took them with a smile and felt they were soaked. "You're such a naughty slut, pet. You were hoping for another fucking, weren't you?"

Sinestra blushed and nodded, which made Luna smile even bigger. "Perhaps later, pet. First you can watch how we claim Granger." She said before turning to Hermione. "I bet you feel scared right about now, and you should be. Today will be the start of payback for everything you have said and done against me and my dear husband."

"You and your husband deserved everything I ever did against you. you are fucking crazy and he is a sadistic bastard, and no matter what you do to me, Harry and Ron will avenge me." Hermione spat at her.

Luna smirked and kneeled down next to the bound girl. "You silly goose, if you think we are going to end you, you are very much mistaken. After today you will be ours and will do everything we tell you to do."

She then stuffed Sinestra's thong into Hermione's mouth and cast a spells so she wouldn't be able to spit them out anytime soon.

"She's ready for you my love." Luna said before kissing her husband softly.

He smiled at her and used his wand to levitate Hermione onto Sinestra's desk, and since it was still quite warm outside, Hermione wasn't wearing her robes, just her school skirt, jumper and blouse.

"I bet you're feeling exposed, aren't you Granger. It's okay, after today you will never feel a thing as shame again, just an insatiable urge to please your Master and Mistress, in any way we ask." He said as he lifted up her skirt.

Hermione said something in her gag, but quickly screamed as he spanked her hard. "Shut up slut, you will feel a lot more pain before this is all said and done." He said as he ripped off her underwear.

He then vanished his pants and thrust inside of her in one swift thrust, shredding the girl's hymen.

Hermione screamed into her gag and thrashed against her bindings, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Luna smirked and took a seat in Sinestra's chair, with their pet obediently taking a seat next to her. "I hope it hurts, slut, he'll make sure you will feel every single thrust, won't you love?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"If that is what my love desires, I will make sure she'll feel every single inch." He said evilly.

Luna nodded and motioned Sinestra closer. "Prepare me a bit, pet. But do not make me cum just yet. I have plans for the slut."

"Of course, My Mistress." Sinestra said as she carefully peeled aside Luna's panties and started eating her out slowly.

Meanwhile Fabian was enjoying Hermione's tight pussy, and he wanted to make this quick so his love could have some fun with their new pet.

Without warning he shot his load inside of the girl, smiling as she slackened in her bonds. He removed the gag and kneeled before her. "What is your name, pet?"

"My name is slut Hermione, and I am yours to use however you and the Mistress please, my Master." She said softly.

He patted her head and smirked. "That's a good pet. I think your Mistress wants to have some fun with you." He said as he walked over to Luna to give her a kiss.

Luna smiled into the kiss. "Thank you baby, I think our pet Sinestra can keep you entertained while I have some fun with our new pet."

"I'll be watching closely baby, seeing you break in one of our pets never fails to turn me on." He said as he took a seat.

Luna smiled at him and turned to their new pet. "First things first, I don't think we need these bonds anymore, you are not going to run away from us, are you pet?"

"Of course not Mistress, your slut will be good." Hermione said obediently.

She smirked and climbed onto the desk as she undid the Body Bind Curse. "The first thing you can do is eat me out, and if you do a good job, I might consider not punishing you as hard as I initially planned, but you are going to get punished for all the things you said to me and your Master over the years."

"Of course my Mistress, I deserve to be punished severely for the things I have said to you." She said as she bowed her head to Luna.

Luna smiled and pulled her head to her soaking pussy. "Start licking pet, we don't have all evening after all, you still have classes tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and started eating her new Mistress out, not really used to eating a girl out, and it showed in her technique. "You need some training, slut, it's good that we have a few experts to train you." Luna said with a smile.

"I would be honored to learn Mistress, all I want is to pleasure you and Master, to pay my debt to you both for all the things I said."

Luna shared a look with Fabian, who nodded at her. "That's a good answer pet. I will not punish you tonight for this, come sit with me and I will tell you what is expected of you."

Hermione smiled at her and got off the desk, kneeling down next to Luna once she had taken a seat. "From now on you will go to your classes as usual, but you will help us claim some more Gryffindor girls, starting with Ginny Weasley, and of course you will come to our chambers near the dungeons every night, and don't worry, you will not be missed in the Gryffindor Dorms, we'll make sure you will be seen there."

"Of course, My Mistress, but if I am allowed to speak, it will be quite easy for Master to claim her. Ginny has had a crush on him for a very long time, even though she hides it behind her remarks. I even heard her say she would gladly give her virginity to him." Hermione said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed her new pet's cheek. "That's good news, pet. Now go and pleasure your Master and then Disillusion yourself and follow us."

She nodded and crawled towards Fabian, who smirked at her as he removed his fingers from Sinestra's pussy. "Clean my fingers first pet, chances are you are going to get quite intimately acquainted with her in the near future, so it would be good to familiarize you with her taste."

"Of course my Master." She said before lewdly sucking his fingers clean.

He smirked at her and placed his free hand on Sinestra's ass. "What about you, pet. Do you want to taste her juices as well?"

"If that would please you, my Master." She said obediently.

"Oh it would please me very much, and something I want to see as well." He said as Hermione started sucking his cock.

He groaned as his wife took a seat on the edge of the seat. "How is she with sucking cock baby?"

"It could be better, but she has certainly done this before. Tell me pet, whose cock did you suck before?"

Hermione let his cock pop from her mouth and blushed. "To be honest it was Nymphodora Tonks, I asked her for some advice and she used her Metamorphmagus ability to teach me some things."

Both Fabian and Luna smirked at that. "Oh are you in for a treat when we are at our home for the holidays. Dora would absolutely love to plough your pussy again and again."

Hermione smiled and got back to work, sucking him swiftly and with a vigor he had rarely seen in one of his new pets, and therefore it didn't take him long to cum again, filling up her stomach as he pushed his cock down her throat.

"That was delicious Master, you came so much that I think I don't need dinner anymore." She said after pulling back and swallowing his load.

He smirked and patted her head. "That was the plan, pet. Come, get dressed and follow us under a Disillusionment Charm, we'll make sure you are seen entering the Gryffindor Dorms."

She nodded and quickly got dressed. "Sinestra, you will wait thirty minutes and then come to the chambers as well, we can't be seen in your presence just yet."

Sinestra nodded and accepted a last kiss from her Master and Mistress. "I will see you soon Master, will you need my services tonight?" She asked softly.

"We'll see my pet, we'll see." He said before he and Luna made their way back to their room.

…

When they returned to their room, Hermione dropped her Disillusionment Charm, in awe of the luxury she saw.

"Hey you two, I see you were successful." Fleur said with a smile.

"You doubted me, my dear Fleur, you wound me." He said as he and Luna sat down next to them, turning to Hermione with a smirk. "Alright slut, these women are your new handlers, and you will refer to them both as Milady, and if you do anything to anger them, they will have every authority to punish you."

Hermione smiled at that. "I will try to serve you to the best of my abilities, Master, my body and mind are yours." She said almost reverently.

They all smiled at that. "It seems you've broken more than just her body, her mind could be of use to us." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded at her. "That's exactly why I wanted her, for all her faults, she is one of the smartest witches of our generation, and I plan to use her mind to the fullest."

"As I suspected you would, and I know we have no right asking this, but may we have a night breaking her in, as a sort of revenge?" Fleur asked softly.

"Of course you can Fleur, but be gentle, she does have classes tomorrow, and she needs to prepare our newest pet as well, and that one you may do to whatever you please. Our next target will be Ginny Weasley, and I think you two want more revenge on her than you would want against Hermione." He said with a smile.

The two blondes nodded and smiled at him. "You are of course right, Fabian, but we can at least teach her a few things about loving a woman, I get the distinct feeling she has only tasted cock so far." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"That's because she has, more specifically Dora's, and I intend to give Granger to Dora as a gift, just as I intend to give Ginny to you and Fleur, as a plaything of course."

They smiled at that. "You really are too kind Fabian." Fleur said as she kissed him softly.

He just smiled and pulled her into his side, while Luna took up his other shoulder and Gabrielle took up a place in his lap.

Knowing they would need to eat at some point, he turned to Hermione "Tell me, pet. Can you cook?"

"Yes Master, I can cook, would you like me to prepare something for yourself, the Mistress and Milady?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and relaxed against the couch as Hermione started dinner for them.

About ten minutes later Sinestra came in, kneeling down next to them like the good pet she was. "Welcome back pet, but you took longer than expected, what kept you?" He asked sternly.

"I was detained by the Headmaster, he was asking me if I had heard anything from you or the Mistress." She said obediently.

He smirked at that. "I should have known that old codger was going to root around in my business sooner or later. But this does present a problem, we can't claim too much girls without arising suspicion. We need to deal with him sooner rather than later."

"Maybe you can ask your mother's, my love, they might have an idea already." Luna said softly.

"I'll go and pay them a visit after dinner, although I expect they would want to do something more as well, would it be alright if I spent one night at home?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "It's okay love, perhaps Dora wants to come with you when you return, you did promise Hermione Dora's cock, and I'm sure Dora would want someone else to fuck beside her mother and your Aunt."

He smiled and nodded at his wife, who was still pressed up against his side while she also traced his abdominal muscles through his shirt.

"Feeling a little bit frisky, my love?" He asked softly.

"Not particularly, I just can't help touching you, you're so strong beneath my hands that it feels utterly amazing." She said dreamily.

He smiled and caressed her side, making her smile even brighter at him, and he knew that he could never be without her again, no matter what would happen in the future.

"I love you Luna. I never realized how much I needed you." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too baby, and I have needed you in my life for a very long time now, I can't live without you by my side anymore, and I think I have been unable to live without you close by for a very long time, probably as long as you have needed me."

He smiled and kissed her, letting all the love he had for her flow through his lips.

"We'll give you two some privacy, come pet, let's see if you can handle both of your Milady's at the same time." Fleur said with a smile to Sinestra.

The woman nodded and followed the two blondes to their chambers.

Fabian and Luna didn't notice, they had already lost themselves in each other, and soon enough they were both naked, groping every part of each other's bodies they could get a hold on.

"Fabian my love, I want you to fuck me, I need to feel your magnificent cock inside of me again." She said with a load moan.

"Of course my love, you know there are few things I enjoy more than making love to you." He said as he slowly slid his cock inside of her.

She moaned loudly and clutched at him as he soon found his rhythm. "Faster love, I want to feel it when I sleep without you tonight." She said huskily.

"Are you sure love, the last thing I want to do is accidentally hurting you." He said softly.

She pulled him down for a kiss and smiled at her husband. "I'm more than sure, it will be hard enough being without you tonight, I just want to feel something, as little as it may be, that way I can imagine you are next to me while I fall asleep."

He smiled and kissed her before he increased his pace, resting one of his hands on her breasts, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sure Fleur or Gabby wouldn't mind keeping you company, that way you won't be completely alone."

She smiled at that. "Oh I will, and I think I will ask Gabby, Fleur will probably want to educate Hermione a bit more."

"I think so too, but I do hope she doesn't tire her out too much. We need her on alert when tomorrow comes." He said softly.

"I'll remind her before we go to bed tonight." Luna said before pulling him down for a kiss.

He smiled at her, seeing the love he held for her reflected in her blueish grey eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with the first time he saw them. "Luna baby, I'm going to cum."

"Cum on my tits baby, then I'll let Hermione clean me up before we eat." She said huskily.

He grinned and pulled out just before he came, coating her tits and stomach with his seed, even getting some on her cheek, which she scooped up with her fingers and then licked clean. "Hmm, delicious. Your cum is always so tasty baby."

He just smiled at her. "That's because my darling wife makes sure I eat right, that helps the quality of my seed."

She blushed at him as Hermione came up to them. "Sorry to intrude, Master, Mistress, but dinner is served."

They smiled at her. "Before we eat, you may clean your Master's cum from my body. He made quite the mess."

"Of course Mistress, it would be my pleasure." She said with a soft smile before cleaning every drop of his seed off Luna's body.

Luna smiled at her. "Very good pet, now go and fix yourself a nice sandwich while the Master and I eat."

"I don't need to eat Mistress, I meant it when I said that Master's cum was plenty for me." She said as she kneeled down next to them.

…

After dinner Fabian gave his wife a long kiss before he Floo'ed home, where he unsurprisingly found his mothers cuddled up together on the couch while Andromeda and Eliza were sitting on their knees next to them, and it surprised him that Amelia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing home?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat next to them. "I just wanted some advice on some things, and inform you that I've already claimed two women at Hogwarts."

They both smiled at that. "As we expected baby, but what can we help you with?"

"Dumbledore, he is already meddling in my business by interrogating my pets. is there something we can do about him?" He asked softly.

"We are already working on that. Draco has been tasked by us to take care of that old coot, and we have some news on Voldemort as well. We have found and destroyed every Horcrux he has, including that stupid snake, and the one he accidentally made inside Harry Potter's scar, although it didn't take much convincing to make that one happen. We then had Severus poison his breakfast tomorrow, so he won't live to see another night. The poison is sure to kill him, and now we know he won't come back again." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "That's great news. At least one of our problems is already solved. That certainly takes a load off my mind."

The two women smiled and kissed him. "We knew you would like it, sweetie, but surely there has to be another reason that you paid your dear old mother's a visit." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "No, you're of course right. I missed you two so I asked Luna if it was okay to spend the night here and go back tomorrow, although I will be taking Dora with me."

"You know we never mind having you here, although we would like to be in your bed as well, it's been so long since we shared a bed together." Bellatrix said with a slight pout.

"Of course you may, I would prefer it actually, I've been wanting to fuck my darling mothers again for a very long time." He said as he kissed them softly.

They smirked and pulled him up. "We were hoping you would say that sweetie, we have some very nice things planned for you, that we have been preparing for a very long time already." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and followed them upstairs to the bedroom, both of his mothers putting a lot more swing in their hips than he was used to from them.

Unbeknownst to him, the two women were planning on keeping him here a lot longer than just one night, and they were willing on doing everything it took to make that happen. They wanted him to fuck them both into a lust filled stupor by the time he needed to go back, since they both wanted someone to fuck them instead of fucking Amelia, Eliza and Andromeda the entire time.

When they entered the bedroom, Narcissa and Bellatrix rendered him naked with a flick of their wands. "Sit back on the bed and enjoy baby, your mothers want to strip for you tonight." Bellatrix said huskily.

He shallowed heavily and relaxed against the matrass, although he could see where this was going, and he wasn't sure how to feel about this just yet.

Slowly the two women started to strip for him, being as sensual as they had to be to let him agree to their plan, and once they were both naked, they crawled onto the bed with a seductive smile.

"I know what you are trying to do, and if you want I could stay an extra day, there is no need to try and seduce me into bed, I would gladly fuck you two whenever you want." He said as they crawled up to him.

"We're sorry to do it like this baby, but you have to understand how hard it is for us to not have you here with us, we can only get so much pleasure out of fucking your Aunts and Amelia before we need a real cock again." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them both. "I'll always be ready to fuck you two, all you have to do is ask, and might I add that you two wanted me to go back to school to claim all of those girls, while you just as easily could have kept me here to fuck you two the entire time."

"We know, and in hindsight it would have been better to just move away and start over in America, but hindsight is always twenty-twenty, but I think it is time you show your dear old mothers how much you have missed them." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smirked and crawled over to Narcissa. "And what are you willing to do to earn my cock, mother?"

She blushed a little at him. "Anything my sweet, just please fuck me already."

"Anything, mother? Then I would love to fuck your ass. An ass like yours deserves a cock like mine to take its virginity." He said with that same smirk.

Narcissa blushed heavily and turned around for him. "Then claim my ass as your own baby, I would gladly give you that virginity, as long as you use some form of lubrication, I don't think I could take it raw."

"Of course I will, even with my pets I lube them up first, I don't intend to hurt them." He said as he cast his cleaning and lubrication spell, Narcissa moaning loudly from the sensation.

He then slid his cock into her ass, making her moan again. "Tell me Cissa, does it feel good to feel our son in your most intimate of places?" Bellatrix asked as she kissed her sister.

"You will find out tonight as well, mother. I intend to fuck you both anally tonight." He said as he found his rhythm.

That made Bellatrix blush a bit. "You are such a naughty boy Fabian, I don't think I raised you to use such course language."

"I bet you also didn't raise me to one day fuck you, your two sisters and all of the other girls I intend to claim, but I seem to remember you loved my cock inside of you that first night, as well as every night since then, and of course we cannot forget all of the times you teased me with your deliciously sinful body over the years." He said with a smirk.

Her blush darkened at that, knowing she had been found out. "Technically that is what I prepared you for your entire life. It was always intended for you to either run away with us, or claim as many women as possible to make a case to the Ministry that we were wronged during the First War."

He smiled and motioned her closer for a kiss. "I think it is kind of hot that you planned to use me for this from a young age, and that is also why I tried so hard to please you."

She moaned into the kiss as he also groped her breasts, pinching her nipples softly as he spanked Narcissa at the same time, making her moan even louder.

"Do it again Fabian, I love the sound Cissa's ass makes when you smack it." Bellatrix said softly.

He grinned and spanked his mother again. "Don't worry mother, you'll get a spanking too when I'm fucking you, I'm sure Narcissa would love to hear that as well."

She smiled and kissed him as he filled up his mother's ass, making her moan again.

He soon pulled out and within seconds Bellatrix took his cock into her mouth, sucking his cock clean from Narcissa's ass juices.

Without conscious thought he threw her down on the bed, cast his spell again and shoved it in, making Bellatrix moan loudly, while Narcissa gave her sister a kiss. "Not so much fun when the glove is on the other hand, now is it Bella?"

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her. "Actually I enjoy it when he is a bit rougher, you know I have always dreamed of it him dominating me."

Narcissa smiled at her older sister, while she was almost pounded into the matrass by their son.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mum, or did you want me to fuck you harder?" He asked with a smirk.

Bellatrix moaned at the tone of his voice. "I don't think if I will survive it if you fuck me any harder, you truly claimed my ass as your property."

He smiled at that. "That was the general idea, mother. I want you two to know that even if I haven't claimed you, you will never be able to live without my cock anymore."

"We already can't sweetie, and while we know we can't come with you to school, we do hope you will be considerate to your dear mothers as well." Narcissa said as she kissed him.

He smiled and nodded at them. "I will, we'll of course be home with Christmas, with hopefully a few more pets in tow."

They smiled at him, and Bellatrix moaned loudly as he filled up her ass with his seed. "That was amazing sweetie, but I think I speak for the both of us that you tired us out. Would you mind if we had an early dinner and then went to bed?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind that, it's has been a tiring day for me as well. Claiming Hermione was quite tiring." He said with a smile.

The two women smiled and gave him a kiss before they made their way downstairs to have dinner, and afterwards they made their way to the bed.


	9. Ginny Weasley

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C9: Ginny Weasley**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When he came back the following afternoon with Nym by his side, Luna immediately flew into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back baby, it was so quiet here without you, if you discount the moans and screams our pets are making of course."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry it took a little longer baby, but my mother's insisted I stayed for a couple more days, but I think I managed to satisfy them at least until Christmas."

Luna smiled at him and gave Nym a hug as well. "And what about you Dora, how have you been?"

"Honestly, I was terribly lonely without you, Mistress, even with Ms. Bella, Ms. Narcissa and other pets to entertain me. I missed you both terribly." She said with a slight blush.

They smiled at that. "That is why we brought you here, Dora. We have a gift for you." Fabian said with a smile.

Nym smiled brightly at that. "A gift for me, Master? You honor me." She said softly.

"You have done a lot for us in the recent months Dora, so we wanted to give you your own pet, to break and use in any way you wish." Luna said with a smile.

Nymphodora smiled at them. "Thank you Master, Mistress. I will not forget this." She said softly.

"You can thank us by showing us how much you missed us. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind pumping a load or two into you, while you pleasure me of course." Luna said with a slight smirk.

She nodded and kneeled down for her Mistress as Luna took a seat on the couch, while Fabian took up a spot behind the Metamorph, his cock already rock hard in anticipation.

Nymphodora wasted little time in eating out her Mistress, moaning loudly into Luna's soaking pussy, moaning even louder when Fabian shoved his cock into her in one thrust.

"You've missed this, haven't you Dora. I can feel it by the way your pussy is gobbling up my cock." He said softly.

She moaned and nodded. "Yes Master. I've missed this tremendously, you and Mistress both. My life is just not complete without being able to serve you."

He smiled and kissed her neck as he started thrusting into her, making the pink haired witch moan loudly once again.

"I think she missed my pussy as well love, I've never seen her eat me out with so much vigor before." Luna said with a moan.

He smiled and kissed his wife deeply, pushing himself deeper into Nym's pussy. "I think we should give her a special treat tonight next to her surprise, don't you think love?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled and nodded as she moaned out her orgasm, Fabian and Nym not far behind with their own.

Fabian pulled himself from Nym's pussy and took a seat next to his wife, while Nym quickly cleaned her juices from his softening cock.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten your duties while we have been away, pet." He said with a smile.

Nym smiled and once she was done cleaning his cock she kneeled next to them, not bothering to get dressed again.

To this sight Fleur and Gabrielle came into the room. "I see you've decided to grace us with your presence again Fabian." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and gave them both a kiss as they sat down next to them, Nym of course making place for her handlers. "I'm sorry it took so long, but my mothers were quite adamant that I stayed for a bit longer than one afternoon."

The two girls smiled at that. "We understand, it was just quite lonely here with both of our pets in classes, and while your wife is lovely company, our little family just wasn't complete without you here." Gabrielle said with a smile to them both.

"That's why I brought Nym with me, so you girls have someone else to pleasure you and keep you company while I am out claiming more pets for us."

Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna smiled at that. "Who is next Fabe? Another teacher perhaps?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled at them. "No, not yet, besides the fact that there are not a lot of teachers I would want to claim, just because of how old they are. But my next will be Ginny Weasley. Hermione told me she will be quite easy to claim since she wants me to be hers."

Luna pouted a little at that. "Well she will find out what that mindset gets her."

He gave her a deep kiss and smiled. "You know I will always be loyal to you, my love. Weasley will know what her slutty ways will get her, which is her cunt full of my seed and her mind broken by it, and afterwards you get to do everything you want to her."

Luna smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks baby, I know it is unnecessary to feel like this, but Weasley has tried to steal you away from me before."

"And she never succeeded, because no living woman can ever steal me away from you." He said as he pulled her into his side.

She smiled and cuddled into him, the two couples and their pet talking quietly amongst each other until Hermione and Sinestra came back after dinner.

…

The following Saturday he left their room again, leaving Hermione in the capable hands of Nym, while Luna had some fun with Sinestra, while Fleur and Gabrielle stayed in bed together, spent from a night of lovemaking.

Hermione had already played her part in today's claim by making sure Ginny would be in the Astronomy Tower, where he could claim her.

He still had some time left before the redhead would be here, so once he entered the room, he made sure to darken it and create a dungeon like feeling so her fear would fuel his desire. He felt she deserved some punishment for trying to claim him in front of his wife on several occasions, and this atmosphere would help with that.

Sooner than he would have liked, the door creaked open and he hurried to the shadows. "Hello, is anyone here?" Ginny asked timidly.

He smirked and used a spell to alter his voice to mimic that of Sinestra. "Good, you came, take a seat Ms. Weasley. I will there momentarily."

The girl did as she was told and took a seat in one of the benches, waiting patiently on what would happen.

When he stepped out of the shadows she gasped. "Fabian, what the hell are you doing here, where is Sinestra?"

"You don't need to know that Ginevra, all you need to know is that you are about to get your wish. A little birdie told me you have quite the crush on me."

The redhead blushed at that. "I don't know who told you, but yes it is true. I always found you incredibly handsome and still to this day don't understand what you see in Looney Lovegood."

He just smirked at that. "Let's just say she sparks something in me, although that makes little difference now. I'll be gone by the end of the year, never to return again."

"Then let me show you what you have missed by not being with me, give me one day with you." She said in almost a begging tone.

He smiled and gave her a nod as she got up and walked sultrily towards him. "I think we can forego the bit of foreplay. I'll be honest with you here, I want to fuck you several times today."

She smiled and nodded before she kneeled down and vanished his pants, gasping a little when she saw his throbbing cock. "Oh Merlin, that's huge. I'm not sure it will fit."

"I'm sure it will, just suck me for a bit, get it slick, and of course you are free to play with yourself as well. I really want to fuck that pussy of yours." He said with a smile.

She nodded and started sucking him, getting his cock about halfway into her mouth before she gagged.

"You're doing good Gin, just a little more to go. You can do it. I've heard mine is not the first cock you've sucked." He said with a slight smirk.

She blushed a little as one of her hands disappeared under her skirt, rubbing her pussy to get it wet for him.

"I think you're ready, strip and climb onto the desk. I want to see those perky tits of yours bounce as I fuck you." He said huskily.

Ginny nodded and vanished her clothes with a flick of her wand, climbing onto the desk before she laid down.

He had to admit that she was pretty when she was splayed out like this with her legs spread and not a stitch of clothing on her body, and on the inside it was almost a shame he would defile her like this, but on the other hand she had said some horrible things about his wife, so in the end he wouldn't really care about claiming her.

"I hope you will forgive me beforehand Gin, I like it a bit rough." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "You can do whatever you want to me, stud. I've dreamed about you fucking me for almost three years now. I just never thought you were packing so much meat in your pants."

He smiled and slid himself inside of her, making the redhead moan loudly as he started fucking her. "Yeah, you like that, don't you slut?"

She nodded and groaned loudly as he set an unrelenting pace. "I like it when those perky tits of yours bounce up and down, maybe I should fuck you even harder."

Ginny blushed as he picked up the pace again, squeezing her tits as he fucked her brains out.

"You know what the best part of this is, slut. I'm going to fill you up with my cum." He said with a smirk.

She gasped at that. "No, please don't. My Mum will kill me if I get pregnant already."

He smirked at that as he came deep inside of her. "It seems that doesn't really matter anymore. What is your name?"

"My name is pet Weasley, and I live to serve you, my Master." She said obediently.

He smirked and patted her thigh. "That's a good girl. Go and get dressed and then follow me to your new room. I have a few people there who would want to have some fun with you."

She nodded obediently and quickly got dressed. "Disillusion yourself and follow me, pet." He said as he opened the door.

Ginny did as she was told by her Master and followed him through the empty Halls of Hogwarts, Fabian smirking to himself the entire time, like he had predicted she was easy enough to claim, but he was a bit disappointed about the act. He had expected her to be tighter than she was, although he should have seen it coming with how good she already was at sucking his cock. She had at least been fucked by most of the boys in Gryffindor and probably most boys in other Houses as well.

It didn't matter though, he would make sure she would only want his cock from now on and that she was properly checked over before the next time he would fuck her.

When they got to the room he turned to the general direction he felt her standing. "Drop your spell, pet. Time to meet your Mistress and handlers."

Again she did as she was told and dropped her cloaking, falling into step obediently.

…

Because it was the weekend, Hermione was currently being fucked relentlessly by her new Mistress, Nymphodora, who had taken to that task with vigor, while Sinestra was nowhere to be seen, as was Gabrielle, so he guessed that Gabrielle was currently being pleased by the Astronomy Teacher, and the two were likely to be gone the entire day.

Luna and Fleur were cuddled up together on the couch and were talking softly to each other until he opened the door, which made the two blondes smile brightly at him.

"I see you were successful, love." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded as he pushed the redhead to his wife. "Of course I was, she was easy too, and right now she is all yours. Do with her what you wish, she made some pretty mean comments about you again."

Luna smirked and grabbed Ginny by the hair. "I am your Mistress now slut, and you will do what I say, when I say it and how I say it. Fail to do so and I will punish you hard."

"Of course Mistress, my body is yours to use." Ginny said obediently.

She smirked and pulled the redhead to the other couch, while Fabian took a seat next to Fleur, who immediately claimed his shoulder as she cuddled up against him.

Luna pushed Ginny down to her knees and spread her legs. "You can start by servicing me, and if I catch you touching yourself in any way, shape or form I will spank you so hard your ass will be permanently red and you will never be able to sit normally again." She said viciously.

Ginny nodded vigorously and started eating out her Mistress, making Luna moan softly as the redhead tried to pleasure her. "Your Master told me you found it necessary to make comments about me again, whatever shall I do with you?" Luna said as she jerked the redhead up by her hair.

Ginny yelped in pain as she was deposited across Luna's lap, the blonde smirking evilly at her before spanking her hard. "Get used to it you slut. This will be a part of your new life for a little while, until I think you've been punished enough."

"Of course my Mistress, I deserve to be punished for everything I said to you, please do whatever you want to do to me." Ginny said with a few tears in her eyes.

Luna just smirked and spanked her hard, giving they redhead no reprieve between them.

Meanwhile Fabian and Fleur had to smirk at the sight. Ginny deserved every spank and it seemed Luna was enjoying yourself. "I would love the opportunity to do the same to her at one point." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You'll have to ask Luna that my sweet. Ginny is my gift to her, just as Hermione was to Nym, and if you want, I'll gladly claim to girls for you and Gabby as well."

Fleur smiled at that. "I would love that, but we are quite content with each other and you and Luna on occasion. We don't really need two pets of our own."

He nodded and pulled her closer. "I think Luna won't have any problems giving you and Gabby some time to punish Ginny. She knows how much the slut said to you and your mate and is likely punishing her for it now as well."

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the blonde and redhead, the latter currently eating out Luna once again.

"Fleur, my sweet, would you mind joining us for a bit. I have an idea that will work for the both of us." Luna said with a smile.

Fleur nodded and gave Fabian a last kiss before making her way to Luna, who was conjured up a strap-on the size of Fabian's dick, which made the French witch smirk. "Are you planning to double team her, ma cherie?"

Luna smiled and kissed the blonde. "Even better, she gets to service you in any way you wish while I occupy myself with ploughing her pussy, since I think Fabian would want to claim her ass himself."

Fleur grinned at that. "Thank you my precious, I promise to make good use of her oral skills."

Luna only smiled as she buckled the strap-on to herself. "That's what I was hoping for my sweet."

Fleur then grinned at Ginny and jerked her forward by her hair. "So I was Phlegm, open your damn mouth, whore."

Ginny complied and much to everyone's surprise Fleur spat in her mouth. "Now swallow like a good little whore." Fleur said evilly.

Again the redhead complied and swallowed, before being guided towards Fleur's soaking pussy. "Now clean me up, and if you do a good job maybe I'll let you off easily." She said with a wink to Luna.

Luna smirked and gave her French lover a kiss. "Don't hurt her too badly, she does need to go to classes Monday."

Fleur smiled at that. "I don't plan on hurting her, not physically anyway. I'll leave that up to her true Mistress, I just want to degrade her a bit."

Luna smiled at her as she thrust her strap-on into the redhead in one swift thrust, making her scream in pain. "It hurts, doesn't it, whore? Now you know a bit of the pain I felt when you or Granger felt the need to ridicule me."

Ginny moaned in pain as she was pulled towards Fleur's pussy. "I don't care if it hurts, slut. Eat my pussy, or I will make you eat my ass."

The redhead nodded and did as she was told, eating out Fleur to the best of her abilities.

Suddenly Fleur had enough and grabbed her head, guiding her towards her ass. "Start licking slut, I want my ass clean as well."

"Of course Milady." Ginny said obediently.

Both Fleur and Luna smiled at that. "Good girl, calling her Milady without being told. I think you deserve a small reward for that." She said as she cast a spell to lubricate her pet properly.

Ginny moaned and put some more effort in eating Fleur's ass, making the blonde moan loudly.

To this sight Nymphodora came back into the room, and seeing her Master sitting alone, she decided to join him. "Good afternoon Master, would you mind if I joined you?" She asked a bit unsure.

He smiled at her. "Not at all Dora. I would welcome it. I'm feeling a bit lonely now that my wife is busy with her pet. I trust you had fun with your pet as well?"

She smiled and nodded as she sat next to him. "I did, thank you again for giving her to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, my Dora. It was something I gladly did for you, and given the chance I would do so much more for you." He said softly.

"Wouldn't that upset the Mistress, she is quite possessive of you after all." Nymphodora said a bit worried.

He smiled and kissed her cheek." The Mistress agrees with me that you deserve something more for everything you've done for us so far. Giving Hermione to you was just the tip of the iceberg, unfortunately we have to wait just a bit longer to give you the second part of our surprise to you."

She smiled and cuddled into his side, albeit a bit unsure, since she didn't know if it was allowed. "I would be willing to wait forever for it my Master, everything you and the Mistress have done for me has been wonderful."

He just smiled and pulled her close. "And things will only get better for you from now on, my Dora, Mistress and I have agreed that you deserve so much more from us."

"You honor me, Master, I don't deserve such kindness from you and the Mistress." She said softly.

"You do Nym, you've suffered a lot in your life, and I want to help you. Claiming you was never my idea, but I can't deny that it has enabled us to give you everything I have always wanted to give you, a stable home and a loving environment." He said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "You have given me that and so much more, Master. I always thought I was destined for a life of domesticity, but you have shown me that there is another life for me, a life of love and lust that I never tire off, and if I have to serve you for that to become a reality, I certainly don't mind, I've always adored you."

He smiled at that. "I knew, which is exactly the reason why it pained me to claim you in the way I did, and I promise to undo it the moment it is safe to do so, my mothers can't find out about it after all."

"I understand that Master, I will wait for as long as it is necessary." She said softly.

"On other matters, where is your pet? Is she asleep after your morning of lovemaking?" He asked as it suddenly popped into his mind that Hermione still hadn't returned.

Nymphodora blushed at that. "I may have exhausted her a little bit, she isn't used to the almost unending lust of a Metamorphmagus, so she is still asleep, but if you want to have some fun with her I could go get her."

"No, it's best to let her sleep for now, we need her for more things than just our own pleasure, but I wouldn't be opposed to it if you wanted to pleasure me." He said with a smile.

She smiled and slid off the couch to her knees. "There is something I have wanted to try to do for you, would you mind indulging me?"

He smiled and nodded as she took of her top and grew her breasts while she at the same time took off his pants. She then put his already hard cock between her breasts and slowly started fucking him with her tits.

He groaned loudly and relaxed against the cushions, while his cousin performed her magic on his cock.

Unbeknownst to them, Gabrielle had come back into the room, her hair a bit tousled from the time she spent with Sinestra.

She snuck up behind Fabian and gently blew in his ear. "Hello my sweet, enjoying yourself there?" She asked in a sultry whisper.

He smiled and craned his head so he could kiss her. "Immensely Gabby, I trust you had fun as well?"

She nodded and climbed over the back of the couch so she could sit next to him, giving him a kiss when she was beside him.

"You still taste like Sinestra, I think you did more to her than just fuck her." He said with a soft moan.

She blushed a little at that. "Well, I did eat her out once or twice, since she did such a good job at pleasuring me."

"There is no shame in admitting that, my sweet Gabrielle, if you enjoy her body, than that is okay, even with your sister, who is right now enjoying Ginny's body in a slightly different manner." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She smiled and kissed him deeply as they watched Fleur and Luna have fun with Ginny, the redhead currently being double-teamed by the two blondes, Luna in her pussy and Fleur fucking her throat with a vigor her sister only showed when they were in bed together.

…

Later that evening after dinner when Ginny had been properly fucked into submission and Hermione and Sinestra had joined them, Fabian took a seat next to his wife. "Now that you all have been fed again, I shall explain our newest addition what is expected of her. You will not be able to tell anyone what has happened to you, and will go to your classes normally, following Hermione here after you had dinner. If I find out you somehow managed to tell someone about us and what we did, I will make sure you will suffer even worse than you have today, because I will rape your ass."

"Of course Master, your every wish is my command." The redhead said obediently.

He smirked at that. "If you abide by these few rules I will personally make sure you are cared for, have a nice bed to sleep in every night and if you can behave yourself even grant you limited privileges, and I'm sure Hermione will have no problem showing you everything else that will be expected of you."

She nodded and took a seat next to the bushy brunette on Luna's side, while Sinestra took a seat on her knees next to Fabian.

Fabian had to smile at his pets sitting in their rightful place as his wife, two lovers and Dora were sitting on the couch. "I think tomorrow I'll go and claim two girls at once. I've had my eye on the Patil twins for a while now."

"They'll be difficult to claim love. They're always together and are quite protective of each other." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "That's why I will get one and force them into a classroom, where I will claim one of them while I bind the other."

Luna smiled and cuddled in close to her husband. "I hope you'll be fine love, since it will be a bit impractical of me going with you, since there are three other pets who need to be kept in line, and if I'm honest, I want some more time to teach Ginny a lesson."

"That's fine love, there are few people I trust more to keep our pets in line than the four women on this couch, and besides, the fewer people know about you and I being here, the better it will be in the long run."

Luna nodded and cuddled into him. "And how do you see the long run, my love? Because if I'm honest I can't see this going well for a long time, people will start to notice things are wrong soon."

"I know, but we have to try to make this work until Christmas, when we are safe from most of the threats that loom over our heads, and if it comes down to it I'll claim my mothers and make sure they don't remember ever doing the ritual with me, and then the five of us will move away to the countryside. Just you, me Fleur, Gabby and Dora, and perhaps Ginny and Hermione as our servants."

She smiled at that. "I'm glad you think like that my love, I was wondering how this was going to change you, and I'm glad it hasn't."

He only smiled and pulled her into his lap before he kissed her. "Of course this will not change me, I've got my Moon to keep me grounded."

She smiled and straddled him before kissing him deeply, letting one of her hands tangle in his hair. "I love you Fabian, thank you for everything you have done for me."

"I love you too Lu, now and forever, and the things I have done for you pale in comparison to the things I still want to do for you." He said between kisses.

She moaned softly into his mouth and clung to him as he picked her up. "I think you three will be okay in managing our pets tonight? Lu and I need to have some private time."

The three women nodded and smiled at them as the two lovers made their way to the bedroom. "I wonder if tonight will be the night where everything changes for us. It seems Fabian is starting to have doubts about this." Gabrielle said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I think he had doubts from the moment his mothers told him about this plan, he is just not the person to do this to others. I think he'll find a way to claim those girls and then set them all free once this is done, except Hermione, Ginny and his two Aunts."

Gabrielle smiled and cuddled into her sister's side, the two blondes quickly losing themselves in each other's presence.

"I think you all should go to bed, give our Milady's some quiet time with each other." Nymphodora said as she ushered the others into their bedroom.

Fleur and Gabrielle mouthed a quick thank you to the pink-haired witch before returning their attention to each other, trading soft kisses and touches between each other until they fell asleep against each other.


	10. The Patil Twins

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C10: The Patil Twins**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Chapters from now on will be a lot shorter, since this allows me to get chapters out more quickly. We are also nearing the halfway point of this story, and I hope to get at least one chapter a week online, but life is still kicking my ass, so don't hold me to that. For now enjoy the claiming of Padma and Parvati Patil.**

The following two weeks Fabian spent stalking the school, under a Disillusionment Charm of course. He wanted to spend some time tracking the movements of the Patil twins, who were his next targets, and since they always seemed to be together, he needed to find out where they went every day.

He knew that it would be difficult getting them together, but he knew it was possible if he did it on the weekend, since he knew the two girls always went strolling through the school on Sunday's.

His best opportunity would be this Sunday, where he would use the Imperius Curse on one of them and lure them both to an abandoned Classroom near the Ravenclaw Dorms.

Currently it was Friday and he was sitting in the Astronomy Tower watching his pet teach the sixth year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students, with of course his two other pets there as well.

Something special had already bloomed between Hermione and Ginny, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, they needed to be loyal to him and Luna, and only listen to their orders, or those given by Fleur, Gabrielle or Dora. On the other hand he knew it was impossible to stop such things, and they probably sought a bit of comfort with each other, since Luna and Fleur had been quite hard on the two girls.

After class Fabian came out of the shadows and since it was lunch he took a seat on Sinestra's chair. "Are you ready for your lunch pet?" He asked with a smirk.

Sinestra nodded and without saying anything she stripped off her robes and unzipped his pants before she started sucking him off.

Fabian groaned softly and smirked at his pet as he laid a hand on the top of her head, forcing her to take his cock even further down her throat.

Sinestra gagged but was able to take his entire length down her throat, moaning softly as her juices started to drip onto the floor. "You want something more, don't you slut?"

When he allowed her to move back a bit, she smiled at him. "I would be honored if I could feel your divine cock inside of me again."

He smiled at her. "Well get up on your desk and spread your legs. Your Master will indulge you a bit, but I want to see those tits of yours bounce as I fuck you."

"Of course, my Master, you know my body is yours to use." She said as she got onto her desk and vanished the rest of her clothes.

He smirked and ran one finger through her already soaking folds, licking her juices off his finger. "Your juices are quite sweet for a woman of your age, I wonder why that is." He said as he thrust inside of her.

She moaned loudly and grabbed the edge of her desk, the pleasure her Master was giving her threatening to overtake her again, and after getting fucked by her Mistress or any of her Handlers for most of the week, she was happy that her Master deemed her worthy to fuck again.

He saw that she was thinking about something and thrusted balls deep inside of her to get her attention. "What are you thinking about, pet?"

"I'm sorry for not giving you my full attention, Master, but I was just thinking about how happy I am that you are fucking me again." She said with a whimper.

He smirked at her and took one of her nipples between his fingers, rolling it softly. "You should be happy that I am fucking you, but it is unnecessary, I will always want to fuck my girls, you just seemed to have a good time with Gabrielle and Mistress, and I had some more pets to break in, but now that Mistress and I have done that, I have time to spend with my favorite teacher once again."

She smiled at him and he saw she wanted something more from him, and for once he obliged, kissing the woman deeply.

Sinestra moaned into his mouth as he increased his pace, fucking her with hard hammering thrusts.

He knew he wouldn't last long, but he was on some sort of a clock, since her next class would start in ten minutes and he needed to be gone by then. "I'm going to cum, pet. I will fill that sweet pussy with so much seed that it will leak out of you while you teach your class."

"Yes Master, please fill my cunt with your seed again." She said with a loud moan.

He smirked and thrust inside of her a last time, filling her up with a load groan. He then conjured up a plug for her pussy, which would make sure she wouldn't leak his cum all over the floor. "I'll be seeing you tonight, pet. Don't take that plug out until you are back in our room."

She nodded and accepted a last kiss from her Master as he got dressed. "Now, go and get dressed and prepare for your next class." He said softly before Disillusioning himself and leaving her alone in her classroom.

She sighed contently and scooped up a bit of his seed that had landed on her thigh, licking it off her fingers with a soft moan. "Hmm, delicious." She said in a whisper as she got off the desk to get dressed again.

…

Two days later he had positioned himself near the classroom he knew the Patil twins would pass during their stroll, again under his Disillusionment Charm. He had to admit he was getting a bit nervous about this claim, since it was the first time he would claim two girls at the same time, since there were many things that could go wrong.

After a few minutes of waiting he heard the familiar chatter of the two sisters, and he knew there was no turning back anymore.

When they came into sight he had to smile. There was no one else near them and the two girls seemed to pay no attention to anything but each other, so it was easy to sneak up to Padma and whisper his Imperio. _"Go to the nearest classroom and bring your sister."_ He said in her mind.

He saw how she stiffened a little bit and seemed to heed his words, grabbing her sister's hand and going into the classroom, passing him without even noticing.

When they were all inside, he dropped his charm and bound and gagged them both. "I really can't believe how stupid you two sluts are, knowing what you do and still choose to go strolling around the school, now I will show you exactly why you shouldn't do this." He said with a smirk as he roughly groped their breasts.

The two girls glared at him, but couldn't say anything because of their gags.

"You two do have nice tits, I'm looking forward to covering them with cum, after you two have taken a load or two up those fat asses of course, but who to start with, decisions, decisions." He said with a smirk to them both.

The two girls already had tears in their eyes as they watched him stalk closer. He then turned to Parvati before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to the teacher's desk and lifting her on it.

He then vanished her clothes and positioned her in such a way that he would have easy access to her.

He smirked at her as he vanished his own clothes and revealed his throbbing erection. "I'm going to fuck you Patil, in whichever of your slutty holes I wish, and afterwards you are going to watch me fuck your sister, and you will like it."

Tears were now streaming down both of the girl's faces, and Parvati screamed into her gag as Fabian entered her in one hard thrust, tearing the girl's hymen.

He groaned a little at how tight she was, especially since she wasn't wet, but still fucked her in a relentless pace, figuring he would have plenty of time to break them in later today.

Parvati screamed into her gag as he fucked her, and Padma tried to crawl closer to stop him, but her bindings were too tight to even move.

Fabian knew he wouldn't last long because she was so tight, and it probably was for the best. He still had to claim Padma and then get them back to the room.

He filled her up a few minutes later and smirked at her as he vanished he gag. "What is your name slut?"

"My name is pet Parvati and I am yours to use, my Master." She said obediently.

He smirked and lifted his Body Bind curse. "Can you walk, pet, because I still need to claim your sister."

"Yes Master. I can walk, and I think my sister will be just as honored to serve you as I will." She said as she got off the desk, albeit on shaky legs.

Padma's eyes widened when she heard her sister speak like that, and as Parvati closed in on her she started to struggle against her bindings even more. "Don't struggle Padma, you'll love it, sex is a wonderful thing." She said sweetly.

The younger twin mumbled something in her gag before she was lifted off the ground and was carried to the desk by her sister, Parvati positioning her in such a way that her Master would have access to her sister's holes.

"Thank you pet, go and take a seat, this won't take long." He said with a smile.

Parvati nodded and took a seat in one of the desks, unconsciously rubbing her pussy as her Master ripped Padma's underwear to shreds.

Fabian smirked at the wetness that laid between the girls thighs. "You're such a naughty slut, you were getting off on me raping your sister into submission." He said as he thrust himself into the Indian girl in one thrust, shredding her hymen and making her scream into her gag

He fucked her relentlessly and he smirked at her as she kept screaming into her gag, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I think you like being treated like this, you're certainly more wet than your sister was."

Padma looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop this. He just smirked and filled up her pussy with a load groan. "Tell me slut, what is your name." He asked as he vanished her gag.

"My name is pet Padma, and I'm yours forever, my Master." She said softly.

He smirked and lifted his curse. "Good girl, now both of you clean my cock before I tell you what to do next."

They both nodded obediently and licked his cock clean of their juices and blood, Fabian smirking at them both. "That's enough, you've not earned the privilege of another load just yet. Go and get dressed, Disillusion yourselves and follow me. Once we are in your new accommodations, I'll tell you what exactly I expect from you."

"Of course Master." They said in unison as they quickly got dressed and then Disillusioned themselves.

He then quickly dressed himself and made sure nobody would notice him walk through the halls.

…

When he entered the room and knew his two new pets were inside as well, he smirked. "You can drop your Disillusionment Charms, pets, we're here."

The twins did as they were told and dropped their charms, gasping a little when they saw Hermione sitting on her knees next to Nym, Ginny in a similar position next to Luna and finally seeing Professor Sinestra sitting in between the other blondes that looked vaguely familiar.

"Okay sluts, let me tell you how things work around here. Luna is your Mistress and my wife, you will obey her just as you will obey me. The two blondes are Fleur and Gabrielle, but you two will call them Milady, and finally we have Dora, who is your handler. She will be in charge of your training and punishment, as well as anything else she can think of. From this day forward you will go to classes and will come back here after dinner. You will not be missed in your Dormitories and if you abide by these rules I promise you will always be cared for." He said with a smile to the twins.

The twins nodded at him. "We understand Master, we will try to serve you and the Mistress to the best of our abilities." They said in unison.

He smiled and went to give his wife a kiss. "Hello my love, I hope you weren't too lonely?" He asked softly.

Luna shook her head an smiled at him as she fell into his arms. "I had my personal pet to enjoy, and of course the others as well, so we weren't lonely in the slightest, but we're glad you're back with us."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Dora, could you instruct our new pets where they will sleep?"

"Of course, my Master." She said as she got up and escorted them to their new room." Fabian said with a smile.

"And feel free to break them in as you please Dora, they need a bit of discipline."

She smiled and nodded as she put a hand on each of their asses, leading them towards their new room.

Fabian relaxed against the pillows and Luna wasted little time cuddling up to her husband, Hermione and Ginny shuffling a bit closer to them.

"Pets, do something to entertain us." Luna said to the two girls harshly.

Hermione and Ginny shared a shy look with each other and started kissing each other softly, letting their hands roam across each other's bodies.

Luna and Fabian smiled at each other and relaxed against each other, when there suddenly was a knock on the door.

He quirked an eyebrow and took out his wand, just in case someone found them.

He cast a spell on the door to see who was on the other side and smiled as he opened it. "Good afternoon Draco, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at him. "Hello, brother, can I come on for a bit?"

Fabian smiled and stepped aside so he could enter. "So brother, what can we do for you this afternoon?"

"I came to ask a favor of you. Mom told me what you are doing and I was hoping to ask you to not claim Pansy Parkinson. I've had my eye on her as my future wife for a very long time, with her family's money we can make the Malfoy name great again, along with the Black Family."

Fabian smiled at him. "Come brother, let us discuss our options here." He said as he led his half-brother to a table. "I was planning to claim her at some point, but I think I can forego her, if you have an alternative for her. Mother was very specific to me about the number of girls I needed to claim for their plan to work."

Draco smiled at that. "I figured it would be something like that, and I may have an alternative for you. I trust you remember Yvette, that redheaded girl in Slytherin. She's been crushing on you for years and therefore should be easy to claim."

"I remember her, and she will be a fine addition to my Harem, so I think we have a deal, brother. I trust you have also not forgotten your part in this plan?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Of course not, Fabian, I am making my preparations to end the old bastard before Christmas but I must advice you to not claim as many girls until then. He is already suspicious of what is happening and why Granger and Weasley have broken up with Ron and Potter." Draco said with a smirk to the two girls, who were currently eating each other out, while Luna was playing with herself with a slight smirk.

"You better not be eying my wife there Draco, otherwise I might claim Pansy in front of you." Fabian said with a growl.

Draco smiled at that. "Of course not Fabian, I wouldn't dream of it. I'll take my leave so you can enjoy your Harem in peace again. I'll see you for Christmas, and thank you for doing me this favor."

Fabian smiled and led him back to the door. "It's no problem brother, I have a surprise for you for Christmas as well, and don't worry, I won't claim too many girls until Christmas, probably one more, since I think it would be fun to reunite Aunt and niece for the holidays."

Draco nodded at that. "So you're going after Susan Bones then, good. She is one of the people helping Dumbledore collect evidence against you."

"Then I'll make sure to claim her soon, and until then, stay safe, my brother, and I will see you at home in a few weeks."

Draco only nodded and flashed his brother a last smile before the door closed again.

…

Later that evening Fabian and Luna were relaxing on their couch together with Fleur and Gabrielle, the two couples talking softly amongst each other while Nymphodora had taken the rest of their pets to the bedroom for a slight remodeling.

"I do hope Dora will be able to manage them all, we're getting quite the collection of women here." Fleur said as she pulled her sister into her lap, needing to feel closer to the shorter blonde.

Fabian smiled at that as Luna crawled closer to him. "I think she won't have any problems, because especially Hermione and Ginny know what awaits them if they refuse to do something, and since I doubt Ginny wants to be triple teamed by us, I think they'll keep quiet and do their jobs."

The two blondes smiled at that. "I think secretly the slut likes being fucked like that, although I must say none of us has fucked her ass yet, am I right to assume you still plan to do that?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"Eventually yes, but I don't believe in punishing her with that for no reason, and recently she hasn't given me a reason to punish her, or is there something I should know?"

The girls shook their heads and smiled at him. "No love, she's been good up until now, but I think she will try something cheeky sooner or later." Luna said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And when she does, I'll make sure to ravage that ass of hers."

Luna smiled and cuddled into him. "You know, for the first time in a very long time I'm at a loss on what to do."

"We could just make it a quiet night in bed, my love, we don't have to fuck each other or our pets senseless every night after all." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a pretty good idea love, I think we could all use a night of rest."

Fleur and Gabrielle nodded and followed the couple to the bedroom, where they all quickly undressed and cuddled up together once they were in bed.


	11. Susan Bones

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C11: Susan Bones**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

Two weeks later Fabian got the best opportunity to claim his next girl, which happened to be Amelia's niece, Susan Bones. She had wandered into their corridor and for him that was the ultimate opportunity to claim her.

He knew he needed to act quickly and without thinking he cloaked himself and walked outside, casting his Imperius on the busty girl and leading her into their room.

He ordered her to strip and lie down on the couch, under the watchful eye of his wife, two lovers and their pets.

When Susan was naked and was spread out on the couch, he had to smirk as he broke his Curse. "Well hello Susan, don't even try to scream, nobody will help you here and this is going to happen whether you agree to it or not, besides, you'll love serving me, your Aunt does anyway."

Susan merely smiled at him. "Aunt Amelia told me this would happen, and I prepared myself accordingly, Master. All I ask of you is that you not rape me." She said with a slight blush.

That seemed to surprise him. "How and when, tell me." He demanded.

"I talk to my Aunt a lot, and she seemed off for some reason, and when I mentioned you in one of our conversations, she got this love-struck look in her eyes, and that is when she told me how you claimed her and how it would benefit me if I were to be claimed by you as well." She said softly.

He smirked and stalked up to her. "Your Aunt is right, being claimed by me is a privilege, and I will make sure you are always cared for, and don't worry, because you came to me sort of willingly, I won't rape you, but I am going to fuck you."

She only smiled and spread her legs for him, while Luna took off his pants for him. "We are going to have to punish Amelia for this, she told on us to someone who was not yet claimed." She said as she kissed him softly.

"I know Lu, I'll go and take care of that when I am done with Susan, I trust you would like to have some fun with those big tits of hers as well?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and kissed him deeply before nudging him to their soon to be pet, who was blushing furiously when she saw the size of his cock.

"Hermione, get her ready for me, I want her pussy wet and ready for my cock." He said to the brunette.

Hermione nodded and quickly walked forward, teasing Susan a little to get her wet for their Master.

Susan moaned, but was quickly silenced by Fabian's cock that forced its way into her mouth. "If you don't want this to hurt too much, I suggest you prepare me too."

She nodded and started sucking him, making him groan as he pulled his wife close to his body. "How does it feel baby?" She asked huskily.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he dipped his hand into her pants, wiggling it into her panties and inserting two fingers into her. "She's not as good as you, nor as good as Dora, but she has done this before."

Luna moaned into his mouth and smiled at him. "And let me guess, you want me close to you as you claim her?"

He nodded and smiled as she vanished her pants with a flick of her hand. "Of course I do, I promised you that we would be equals in this, and I intend to honor that."

She smiled at that. "I know what you said baby, but we both know it's not very practical to have us both out there. Technically we are not even supposed to be here."

"That is true, but we don't have to worry for now. It's only a couple of weeks until Christmas, and after that we'll finish this as soon as we can. I just want to be done with this." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him softly before she pushed Hermione away from the other brunette. "Then fuck Susan now baby, I'll be right here, she still has an idle mouth that I'm sure is quite adept at pleasuring a woman." She said as she mounted Susan's face, who wasted no time in eating the blonde out.

Fabian smirked and thrust into Susan in one thrust, making the girl moan loudly. "You like that, don't you slut. You're just a pussy to be filled with my cock whenever I please, and I will do exactly that, whenever, however and in whichever hole I please, and each and every time I will fill your cunt with my seed."

Susan moaned and gave herself to the two, Fabian and Luna both smirking at her before the kissed each other deeply.

"How are her pussy eating skills, my love?" He asked huskily.

Luna smiled at that. "Adequate, we'll have Nym and her Aunt teach her what we desire." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her as he increased his pace, which made Susan's tits wobble deliciously.

"Nym, come here my sweet. I want to offer another part of her body to you, her tits look absolutely delicious." Luna said with a sweet smile to the Metamorph.

Nymphodora smiled brightly and almost skipped to her Master and Mistress. "Thank you Mistress, I will show her the pleasure you and Master can give her."

Luna caressed Nymphodora's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. "You don't need to thank me, my sweet, just have some fun with her."

Not needing to be told twice, Nymphodora took one of the girl's nipples into her mouth, sucking it hard while she fondled the other one erect.

Fleur and Gabrielle were meanwhile pleasured by Hermione, Ginny, the Patil twins, and of course Sinestra, both blondes moaning loudly from their ministrations.

To this image Bellatrix Floo'ed into the room, a soft smile gracing her face. "My, my. What a decadent sight to arrive to." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her and gave his mother a kiss as she walked up to him, Luna kissing the raven-haired witch after her husband.

"Good afternoon Bella, what are you doing here?" Luna asked with a moan.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I wanted to inform you personally that both Dumbledore and Voldemort are dead, and of course let you know that you are expected home soon. we have a surprise for you, and for Fleur and Gabrielle as well." She said as she moved behind her son and pressed her now naked breasts against his back.

Fabian groaned and pulled his mother into a kiss, while he never missed a thrust into Susan, who was moaning uncontrollably by now.

"I must say I'm impressed how many girls you have already claimed in such a short amount of time, at this rate we'll be back in power sooner than we would have hoped." Bellatrix said as she let her hands roam over his chest.

He smiled and tensed up a little as he came inside of Susan, smirking down on her. "Tell me slut, what is your name?" He asked softly.

"I'm pet Susan, and I am yours to use as you see fit, my Master." She said obediently.

He smirked at her and pulled out of her, both Bellatrix and Luna wasting little time in cleaning his cock, the two women also groping each other as much as they could.

The sight made him smile as Nym straddled Susan, already fucking her when she morphed her cock. "I see you're eager, Nymmie, didn't Hermione pleasure you enough this morning?" He asked with a smile.

Nymphodora blushed a bit at her Master. "She did, Master, but since Susan came to you willingly I figured it would only be right if she came as well, and to be honest I kind of want to break her in like I did to her Aunt."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's okay, my sweet, do with her what you wish. I was only teasing you."

She smiled and started fucking the young girl in honest, both of them moaning loudly from the act.

Fabian, Luna and Bellatrix took a seat on the other couch as they watched Nymphodora do what she did best, breaking in pets.

"I'm surprised you let her have some will of her own. That could be dangerous." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around both his mother and wife. "If it were any other girl, I wouldn't, but Nym has proven her loyalty and love to the two of us, and I know that I could break her bonds and that she would still stay with me, just because of the love she holds for me mainly, even before we started this."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek. "If you're sure, then I will of course not question your motives, I just want to be sure that you are careful when you claim these girls."

"He's been nothing but careful, Bella. No one even knows that we are here, and our pets have done a marvelous job of keeping the secret, always making sure that they arrive ten minutes after each other, and of course he makes sure to claim them out of the beaten path, so either in the Astronomy Tower or in an empty classroom." Luna said with a smile.

"I had expected nothing less from my dear son, and I need to apologize to you. I thought you were a goody-two-shoes that didn't care about him, but seeing you work in recent months has changed my views, I hope you can forgive me for my doubts." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed the raven haired witch. "No apologies are necessary Bella, Fabian has always been the one and only for me, but I don't think he will object if the two of us have some fun together, to be honest I have wanted to for a very long time."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her daughter-in-law. "What would you say Fabian, could your dear old mother have a little fun with your wife?"

"Of course you can mother, I would love it if you two had as close a bond as we have." He said with a smile.

Luna and Bellatrix smiled and stood, giving him a soft kiss as they made their way to the bedroom, hand in hand, while Fabian was already being taken care of by Fleur and Gabrielle.

…

The second Bellatrix and Luna entered the bedroom, Bellatrix threw her arms around the blonde. "To show you that I am truly sorry, I want to pleasure you today, and I think Fabian can tell you how rare it is for me to willingly give up control."

Luna smiled and kissed her mother-in-law softly. "I know, he already told me. You come up quite a bit in our conversations, it just goes to show how much he adores you."

Bellatrix smiled as she was led to the bed by the shorter blonde. "I know he does, but as much as he adores me, he is downright devoted to you, and that is something that fueled a bit of jealousy with me. He has always been the apple of my eye and to have him adore another woman as much as he does you, I'll admit that it stung a little. But seeing you and Fabian claim those women together has put my mind at ease. I want you to know that I have come to think of you as a daughter, and I am glad you have accepted my apology so easily."

"That speaks for itself Bella. I know how much Fabian loves you and I don't mind sharing him with you, as I also don't mind sharing him with Fleur and Gabrielle. This afternoon has been a long time coming for us, and to be honest I have come to see you as a mother as well, one that I intend to show exactly how much I love her." Luna said before pulling the raven-haired witch down to the bed and into a deep and passionate kiss.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and vanished their clothes with a flick of her hand, their breasts brushing against each other. "I must say that you've matured quite nicely Luna, you're probably the only woman worthy of being with Fabian."

"You're his mother Bellatrix, you and Narcissa both, and he loves you two very much, and sometimes when he's asleep I hear him talking about you and Narcissa, how he loves you two as much as he loves me." Luna said before flipping them and then kissing her way down Bella's body.

Luna quickly lost herself in Bellatrix' luscious body, enjoying the older woman's breasts immensely. "You feel amazing when you're pressed against me like this, Luna. Remind me again why we haven't done this sooner?"

"Because you were jealous of the affection your son was showing me, and I was still a bit shy when it came to sharing a bed with anyone else then Fabian. We both needed to learn to share him before we were ready to share something intimate with each other." Luna said as she kissed her way further down Bella's body.

Bellatrix moaned and rested one hand on top of Luna's head. "Merlin, you're amazing at pleasuring a woman, but I guess that is only normal, given how much girls you and Fabian have already claimed."

Luna only smiled at her before she started eating the older woman out, moaning softly when she tasted her juices. "You taste so amazingly sweet, Bella. I could get used to the taste of you."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thank you Luna, I can't wait to taste you too."

"That can be arranged." Luna said huskily as she pulled herself from Bella's pussy and positioned herself over Bellatrix, so they could pleasure each other.

Bella wasted no time with doing exactly that, eating out her blonde daughter-in-law with relish, making the girl moan loudly.

They quickly lost themselves in pleasuring each other and almost simultaneously inserted two fingers in the other, both of them moaning loudly from each other's ministrations.

It didn't take them long to climax, since Luna's tolerance had lowered a bit in recent months thank to the countless orgasms she had gotten from their pets, and for Bella it was basically the same, Amelia, Eliza and Andromeda had pleasured her almost daily, and of course Cissa had done the same every single night.

When they came they screamed out each other's names from the intensity, riding out their high's with shuddering post-orgasmic aftershocks.

Luna was the first to regain her breath a bit and cuddled in next to Bellatrix, who she kissed deeply. "That was nothing short of amazing Luna, thank you." Bellatrix said still panting.

"You were amazing as well Bella, I think this won't be the last time we do this, because I personally would love it if we could do this with Fabian and Cissa present." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her softly. "We'll have plenty of time to do that over the course of the holiday's, Cissa also wants to apologize for her jealousy towards you."

Luna smiled at that. "I almost want to go and see her today, but we have to remain here until the holidays, otherwise it would arouse too much suspicion if our pets would go missing for four weeks, only to reappear after the holidays."

Bellatrix nodded at her. "That's true, but we'll make up for it when you get home, my sweet Luna."

"Thank you for that Bella. You truly are the mother I wish I had." Luna said softly.

"For all intents and purposes, you are my daughter, Luna, and if you are comfortable with it, I would love it if you would call me Mum." Bellatrix said as she pulled her close.

Luna smiled and kissed her softly. "I will try, Mum. But I hope you forgive me if it will take some getting used to."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her close. "Of course, my sweet. You will see that we will forgive our children everything, as you well know Fabian has always had me wrapped around his little finger."

"I've always wondered how he was when he was younger. I can imagine he was always a charmer." Luna said softly.

"That he was, before we needed to go into hiding he was always cheery and flirting with Andromeda, Narcissa and Dora. I let him because I didn't have it in me to tell him no, one look in those gorgeous green eyes was enough to crush my resolve. When we went into hiding his flirtations were usually aimed at me, and it took every bit of my willpower to not give in to him. I also noticed when he went to school and met you how he changed a little. He spoke about you like you hung the moon and stars in his universe and when he came home for the holidays in his third year that only increased. He reveres you and almost worships the ground you walk on." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna blushed at that. "He always has for some reason, and for the life of me I can't think why he would. I'm nobody special, certainly not the most beautiful girl."

Bellatrix frowned a bit at that. "What's wrong sweetie, where is this coming from. Let me tell you that you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, you actually remind a lot of Cissa when she was your age, and let me tell you that we had a lot of free time that we explored each other's bodies."

Luna smiled and kissed the raven-haired witch. "Thank you Mum, I needed to hear that, but I think we should go and see what our dear lover is up to, we've left him alone for long enough I would reckon."

Bella nodded and gave her a last kiss before they got off the bed to get dressed.

…

When the two women entered the living room again, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Fabian was still busy fucking Susan, and judging by the cum on her body, he had been relentless in fucking her, on the other couch Fleur and Gabrielle were sound asleep with Hermione and Ginny on their knees in front of it.

The Patil twins and Sinestra were puttering around in the kitchen, which left Nymphodora, who was watching Fabian fuck Susan with a dreamy smile on her face, which only brightened when she saw Luna and Bellatrix.

"Good afternoon Mistress, did you have a good time this afternoon?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

"We did Dora, thank you for asking. I hope you weren't too bored without us here?" Luna asked with a similar smile.

The Metamorph smiled at her Mistress. "Far from it Mistress, the Master asked me to help with breaking in our new pet, I just finished and unfortunately I don't have the Master's infinite stamina."

Luna smiled and kissed her softly. "That's okay my sweet Dora. Master is quite unique in that aspect, come, sit with us." She said with a smile.

Nymphodora nodded and took a seat on the left side of Luna, since Bellatrix had claimed the blonde's right side.

Seconds later Fabian groaned and shot his load across Susan's tits, the girl moaning softly as she passed out on the couch.

Fabian smiled and patted her head, the only part of her that wasn't covered in cum. He then walked over to his mother and wife and gave them both a kiss, while Nymphodora scooted over so her Master could sit next to his wife.

"Hey love, did you have a good time with my Mum?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "We did, it was long overdue and we needed to share this moment to set the record straight. We came to the conclusion that we both love you too much to let a petty jealousy come between us, and because of that we came up with a surprise for you once we get home."

"She's right Fabian, you know what you mean to me, but I never truly realized that you mean just as much to Luna, and that is why we agreed to share you between the three of us, if you are okay with that of course." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed his mother softly. "Why would I ever deny the three women that mean everything to me. You and Mom have given me the tools to claim these girls and Luna has always been the one for me."

The two smiled at that. "We know sweetie, but we understand the affection can be a bit too much at times." Bellatrix said softly.

He just smiled and kissed them both softly as he crawled in between them. "After all the girls I have already claimed I have become pretty adept at distinguishing true emotions and affections to fake ones. What I feel for you, Mom, Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna and Dora is true love."

"I understand most of them, but are you sure what you feel for Dora is true love?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He nodded at that. "It is, and tonight I will break my hold on her, she deserves to have a choice in her life."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "Then there is nothing more I can say Fabian, but I think I should get back home, Cissa is probably waiting for me with dinner. We'll see you all in a couple of weeks."

He nodded again and gave his mother a big hug. "Thank you for everything Mum, but how do I break my control?" He asked in a whisper.

She smiled at that. "It's easy, just fuck her and think about breaking that control, when you cum she will have her mind back again, and it is again up to you if you want to let her have any recollection of what happened."

Fabian smiled and gave her a soft kiss before she apparated away. He then turned to Nymphodora and beckoned her over. "Come here my sweet Dora. It is high time you got some control back over your life, but there is one thing I have always wanted to do before I give you back your life. Strip, lie down on the table and spread your legs."

"Of course my Master." She said with a smile as she did as she was told.

He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss before he grabbed her legs and thrust into her, setting a quick pace immediately.

Nymphodora moaned loudly as Luna came up as well to play with the Metamorph's breasts.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dora?" Luna asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Mistress, it is always a privilege to get fucked by Master, even if it is the last time as your pet."

Fabian smiled at her. "Maybe this is the last time as our pet, but we would rather have you stand beside us, we have both grown to love you in the recent months, or come to love you even more in my case. I never wanted to claim you like I did, but you and Andromeda were the first ones my mothers had picked out, and kind of ordered me to do it. If you want I can break her control too."

She smiled and moaned as he unexpectedly quick came inside of her. "You should Fabian, deep in their hearts Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissa didn't want her broken, but had no idea who else they would have you claim first."

Both Fabian and Luna smiled and hugged her tightly as they helped her off the table. "Then I will do that as soon as we get home, but I'm curious, how do you feel."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed them both. "Amazing is probably the best word I can use here. I feel like myself again, and now that I can I just want you to know that I would be honored to help you two claim more girls, and I would have loved to do that from the first time you made love to me."

They smiled and led her back to the couch. "And here I thought you would want to go back to your old life, guess I was wrong." Fabian said softly.

"What, and miss Hermione's silky pussy around my cock every night, not a chance. I intend to make her mine in every way possible, if that is okay with you of course." Dora said with a mischievous smile.

"Of course it is Dora, I gave her to you as a gift and for all intents and purposes, she is yours to do with whatever you please, but we can talk a lot about this some more at a later time, because dinner is ready, and to be honest I'm quite hungry." Fabian said with a smile.

Dora smiled and went to wake Fleur and Gabrielle while Fabian and Luna took a seat.

The five ate quietly and after dinner Dora and Fleur made sure their pets were instructed to properly care for Susan, and when that had been passed down, Fleur joined her sister in their bedroom, while Dora followed Fabian and Luna to theirs, where after undressing they quickly cuddled up together, Dora and Luna both claiming a shoulder of the boy they loved.


	12. Christmas Fun

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C12: Christmas Fun**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: No claims in the chapter, just a bit of family fun during the holidays. I'm also going to say that we're nearing the end of this fic, and honestly I'm glad for that. Only 5 chapters remain and maybe there will be a short epilogue chpater, but I'm not sure At this point my life is way to busy to write steadily and it is hard to maintain two fics at the same time. My DxD fic will still have no regular updates because I am completely stuck in it.**

A few weeks later the entire company had travelled home, and both Bellatrix and Narcissa had to suppress a gasp at the sheer number of women that now occupied their home.

"I must say that I didn't believe it when Bella told me how many girls you had already claimed, but now that I see it with my own eyes, I must admit I am impressed." Narcissa said with a smile to her son and daughter-in-law once they all had assembled.

Fabian smiled and went to hug his mother. "Most of them were pretty easy to claim, but I have to admit that Hermione and the Patil twins were the most fun to claim, which reminds me, Amelia, get your ass over here!" He said harshly towards the big breasted woman

Amelia came forward cautiously. "You have been disobedient, slut. You told your niece about me and what I was doing. I don't know how you were able to, but I will punish you for this, severely. Go to my chambers and wait there."

She nodded and did as she was told. "What was that all about sweetie?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Exactly what I said, she told Susan about this before I had a chance to claim her. so I can't let this slide by without punishment." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled and nodded at him. "I will punish her tonight, but after that we would like it if you two would join us in bed tonight, we have a lot to talk about." He said softly.

"Of course, my sweet. We wanted to discuss some things with you two as well, and you both know we would never object to spending a night with our dear children." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian and Luna smiled and hugged them again, before they turned to their pets, and of course Dora, Fleur and Gabrielle. "Alright pets, listen up. Everyone except for Susan, Padma, Parvati and Andromeda will find their beds upstairs, and until dinner you will help my mothers with everything they might need, am I understood?"

"Yes Master." They all said in unison.

"What about us Fabe?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled at her. "You three are free to do whatever you please of course."

"I want to be there when you punish Amelia, maybe I can help you with that." Nymphodora said softly.

"We're going to take a nap if you don't mind. We'll see you tonight." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian and Luna smiled and gave them a hug and a kiss. "That we will, my mother said she had a surprise for you as well."

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled and bid them a good day before they made their way upstairs.

"As for you Dora, we would like it if you would help us with Amelia's punishment. Your ability will help us with this." Luna said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled and gave them both a quick hug before the three also made their way upstairs, after bidding a goodbye to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

When they entered their bedroom their pets were already waiting for them. "Let's start this with something pleasant, come here Andi, and suck my cock." Fabian said with a smile.

"Of course my Master." She said as she crawled towards them.

Without any form of hesitation she sucked him off, her technique still as good as it had always been and therefor it didn't take him long to shoot his load down her throat, making sure he broke her Bond to him while making sure she kept her memories.

"Fabian, oh Merlin what happened?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Aunt Andi, but my Mums made me claim you through the Binding ritual, I hope you don't hate me for it."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Of course I don't, your mothers had every right to distrust me, and after everything that happened I can assure you that my loyalties will never stray again. Would it be okay for me to go and have a talk with Bella and Cissa?"

"You are free from my claim Andi. You can do whatever you want." He said with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Fabian, for showing me the error of my ways and showing me the way back to my family."

He smiled as she gave her daughter a kiss and then made her way downstairs.

Fabian, Luna and Nymphodora then turned to Amelia and their pets. "Alright, let's get started. Susan, I want you to prepare your Aunt so we can fuck her." He said sternly.

"Of course Master." Susan said as she quickly stripped and then crawled onto the bed to eat her Aunt out.

"The rest of you, take one of these strap-ons and fuck her until we are ready to join you." He said as he conjured up two strap-ons and handed them to Padma and Parvati.

The two girls nodded and buckled them on after getting naked. They then stalked towards the bed and hoisted Amelia on her knees, Padma immediately sticking it into her ass, while Parvati positioned herself beneath her, pumping it into her pussy in one stroke.

Amelia sobbed as she was double teamed by the two Indian witches, but was quickly silenced by Susan's mouth that latched on her own.

Fabian, Luna and Dora couldn't resist smirking at the sight, all three of them taking their time in undressing themselves. "It is almost a shame to ruin her like this, she usually is such a good pet." Luna said softly.

He smiled at that. "I know, but she has to know this cannot go unpunished, since she could have said this to just about anyone, including Fudge, and who knows what would have happened then."

"I guess you're right, love, but could we not ruin her, I think Dora and Andi would like some fun with her later today." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He only nodded and gave her a kiss before handing her a strap-on, while Nymphodora morphed her cock again. "We'll see how she holds up, it was never my intention to ruin her, not when we can have so much fun with her."

Luna smiled and kissed her husband softly before the three of them walked over to the bed. "That's enough, pets, let your Master and Mistress show you how it is done." She said harshly to the three girls.

The three girls gasped a little and pulled back a bit, Amelia slumping down to the matrass.

"Oh no you don't slut. We're nowhere nearly done with you." He said harshly.

"Please Master, have mercy. I didn't mean to tell Susan, but something inside of me told me it was the right thing to do and that you wanted to claim her as well."

He stared at her for a minute and saw the truth in her eyes. "I believe you, but this will be the first and only time you will tell anyone about us, or we will punish you even more severely next time, and then we will not stop, am I understood?"

"Of course, my Master, my loyalty will always lie with you and the Mistress." She said obediently.

He then looked to his wife and Dora. "What do you girls think, should we let her get off easily this time?"

"We should, love, she just did what her heart told her, which is something we can both relate to." Luna said softly.

He only nodded and gave her a kiss. "I guess you're right love, neither of us would be here right now if we hadn't followed out hearts."

She smiled and nodded as she molded herself into his side. "How about we send our pets away for now and prepare for tonight, and tomorrow we will see what will happen."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You're of course right my love, tonight will be a turning point for the both of us."

Luna smiled and kissed him again. "Would you mind entertaining yourself for the rest of the day, Dora? Fabian and I need to have some alone time."

"Of course not Luna, I'll go and check on the others, and perhaps see if Hermione wants to play." Nymphodora said with a wink.

The young couple smiled at her. "Then we will see you tonight, Dora. Have fun with your personal pet." Fabian said with a smile.

She only nodded and hugged them before she walked out of the room, taking the other four women with her.

Luna then led her husband to the bed. "Whatever you're thinking, it won't happen just yet my love. I'm dead tired and would love to take a relaxing nap with you until dinner."

He smiled and kissed her as they crawled under the covers. "I was just about to say the same baby, we should conserve our strength for tonight, I know from experience that they are quite insatiable."

She smiled and gave him a kiss as she cuddled up to him, both of them quickly falling asleep.

…

Later that night Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the room of Fabian and Luna, the young couple already waiting in anticipation for them. "Good evening dears, are you ready for a night of passion?" Bellatrix asked huskily.

They both nodded and smiled at the two women as they undressed, leaving only their black lace underwear on as they approached the bed.

"We have been looking forward to this night for a long time baby, and I hope you will forgive me if I start with your darling wife, I want to apologize to her." Narcissa said softly.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "Of course I don't mind, Mom. It's been too long since I had some intimate time with my darling Mummy."

Narcissa smiled and gave him a soft kiss before she crawled over to Luna, who she kissed deeply.

Bellatrix crawled over to her son and smiled sultrily at him. "I've been looking forward to this night, my sweet. Ever since you fucked my ass I've been craving it."

"Then I will give you what you want Mum." He said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as he pushed her down to the matrass. "I can't wait to fuck your every hole, mother." He said as he kissed his way down her body.

She smiled and tried to push him down to where she needed him, but he bound her hands above her head with a flick of his hand, smirking up at her. "Fabian my sweet, please don't tease me. I'm craving your cock inside of me."

He smirked at her. "No mother, I have always wanted to have you at my mercy. I am going to take my time in fucking you tonight, and I will make sure you are a quivering heap beneath me by the time I am done."

She moaned at the husky tone of his voice as he peeled her bra off, teasing her nipples erect. "I have always been at your mercy, my son. From the day you were born and I held you in my arms, I was lost to your beautiful blue eyes. I would do anything for you, and it took every bit of my willpower not to let you ravage me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know Mummy, and on my part it took all of my control not to just throw you down and fuck you, but I'm glad everything turned out the way it did."

Bellatrix smiled and moaned as he peeled off her panties and started eating her out lovingly.

Next to them Narcissa and Luna were completely lost in each other, with Narcissa eating out the blonde with gusto. "You are so good at that Cissa. How come we haven't done this before?"

Narcissa smiled at that. "I've had a lot of practice with Bella and Andi, my sweet Luna. When we were younger we were the only ones we trusted, and it only made sense that we were each other's firsts and that we all learned how to pleasure women very well."

Luna smiled and moaned loudly as she placed a hand on her head, keeping her in place. "I'm anxious to pleasure you too, Cissa. I've been wanting to for a very long time."

"How could I deny such eyes, you really are more like Fabian than I originally thought." Narcissa said as she kissed her way back up Luna's body.

Luna pulled the blonde into a deep kiss and flipped them over. "Fabian and I have been making love almost daily since third year, and even before that we have been in tune with each other, and in fourth year we learned to share our love with Fleur and Gabrielle. That thought me a lot on pleasuring women."

Narcissa smiled and moaned as Luna peeled away her soaked panties. "You're so beautiful Cissa. I'm so happy that we can share this night together." Luna said softly.

"I'm glad for that too, Luna, my dear. It's been long overdue." Narcissa said softly.

Luna smiled and started eating out the blonde woman above her, both of them moaning loudly.

Meanwhile Bellatrix was slowly losing her mind as Fabian was fucking her relentlessly. "Gods Fabian, please don't stop fucking me." She moaned out loudly.

He smirked and increased his pace yet again. "Really now mother. I never figured you would love cock as much as you do mine. It's almost like you're addicted to it."

She moaned as he flipped her over, casting a spell to clean and lubricate her ass, thrusting it into her in one swift stroke.

Bellatrix screamed from both pleasure and pain as he set an even more relentless pace.

Narcissa and Luna stopped their ministrations on each other and turned to the two lovers. "I've never heard you scream so loud Bella. Our son must really hit all the good spots inside you."

Bellatrix managed a faint smile towards her sister, exhaustion clear on her face. "Fabian, my sweet, I think our Bella has had enough fun for one night, why don't you leave her to rest for now." Narcissa said softly.

He smiled and nodded as he pulled out of her, Bellatrix falling down to the matrass and falling asleep instantly.

His cock was still standing at attention, and it didn't take long for both Narcissa and Luna to push him down to the matrass and clean his cock from Bella's juices. "I'm amazed you're still hard love, how many loads did you pump into her?" Luna asked softly.

"About five, but I must say that tonight there is something special inside of me, my erection just won't flag." He said with a soft groan.

"You poor baby, let your mother and wife take care of you." Narcissa cooed huskily.

He smiled and pulled his mother up for a kiss, while Luna guided his cock towards her ass, which she had wanted to do for a very long time.

Fabian groaned loudly from the tightness of her ass. "Luna, baby, that feels amazing. Why haven't we done this before?"

She smiled at him. "Because you were too afraid of hurting me with that big cock of yours, and since I've been training my ass since you claimed Hermione I want you to fuck my it right now."

He only nodded and smiled at her as she started riding him, while Narcissa led his hands to her breasts. "Don't forget about your old mother now Fabian. I've been waiting a long time for your touch as well."

He smiled and kissed his mother softly. "How could I forget the woman that gave birth to me, and while I take a lot after Mum, I would be a fool to believe that I wasn't your son as well." He said as he shot his load into Luna's ass.

The two women then cuddled up to him and rested their heads on his shoulder.

She smiled at that. "You knew? How long have you known that I am the one that has given birth to you?"

"I've always known Mom, I have some vivid memories of you and Mum holding me when I was just a baby and coddling me like I hung the stars and moon in your universe." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled at that. "That's because you did, my sweet. You meant everything to us, and those first few months we could both be with you meant everything to me, and unfortunately it couldn't be more. Lucius was starting to get suspicious of me spending so much time with Bella and as much as I wanted to stay with you and Bella, I needed to get back."

"I understand Mom, we never blamed you, it is the end result that counts after all. We're together again, we love each other and we will return to power soon enough. We only need a few more girls to make our case." He said softly.

"That we do, and while we know how much you hate this plan, it is the only way to make sure we never have to worry about anything ever again." Narcissa said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, that's why I want to end this as soon as possible. I will of course set them all free once this is over, except maybe one or two for our personal use."

"And who might that be, Fabian?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled at that. "Ginny for you, Hermione for Dora and Eliza for my dear mothers, Amelia for Andromeda and perhaps Sinestra for the both of us."

"Good choices my love. they'll be of good use to us in the coming years." Luna said with a soft smile.

He only smiled and kissed them both as they fell asleep, all three of them with soft smiles on their faces.

…

A few days later it was Christmas and the entire family had gathered for a lavish family dinner, with Andromeda and Nymphodora for the first time in a long time joining their family again, and it showed in their dress that they were both determined to show everyone their change of heart.

Also joining them were of course Fleur and Gabrielle, as well as Pansy Parkinson, who was here as Draco's girlfriend.

Serving them today were Amelia, Hermione, Ginny and the Patil Twins, with Eliza purposely being kept in the kitchen as not to shock Draco and Pansy too much.

"Before we start this dinner, I have a surprise for you, my sons. Now that you are both of age, we want to present you with the family rings. For you Draco, we have the Malfoy family ring, giving you the title of head of the Malfoy family. I trust you will do everything in your power to make the Malfoy's a great family again." Narcissa said with a smile as she presented the jade encrusted ring to Draco.

He took it with a smile and put it on. "Thank you mother. I promise to live up to your expectations and act as a worthy head of the Malfoy family."

Narcissa smiled at that before she and Bellatrix turned to Fabian. "For you Fabian, we have the Black Family ring, and I hope I don't need to explain to you what it means for you to be head of the family." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Of course not mother. I promise to bring our family back to greatness again." He said with a smile.

The two women smiled and retook their seats as the five girls brought in their dinner.

"I must say brother, to have broken both Granger and Weasley so easily is something I had not expected, nor would I have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Draco said as they started eating.

Fabian smiled at that. "It hasn't been easy by any stretch of the imagination, Draco. There has been a lot of trial and error involved and most of the girls that I have claimed have been pure luck, although Granger and Weasley were planned meticulously."

Draco smiled and squeezed Pansy's hand softly. "I'm glad you haven't claimed any of the girls in Slytherin yet. I reckon they will be a lot more difficult to claim."

"That's exactly the reason I will only claim two of them, namely Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, since they will be the only ones who will do this only a bit willingly. I know they've both had a crush on me for a few years, and I'm going to exploit that." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"Most girls in school have a crush on you, Fabian, even if they don't want to admit it, hell before I had an interest in Draco I had a crush on you." Pansy said with a smile.

Fabian shared a look with his wife and smiled at her. "Well Pansy, I'll be honest and say that you were on my list as well, but Draco asked me not to claim you and I won't just because Draco is my brother."

Pansy smiled at that. "Thank you for that Fabian, because I don't think I could live without Draco at this point."

Draco gave her a loving smile. "I don't think I could live without you as well, my sweet."

Pansy smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you two just adorable together. but if you wouldn't mind keeping it chaste until after dinner, that would be most appreciated." Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco blushed a bit at that. "Yes mother." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled at him as they continued their dinner and both Narcissa and Bellatrix couldn't resist watching how their sons held themselves at such a formal dinner, and they were pleased that they seemed to take their responsibilities seriously.

After dinner and a few more hours of talking in the den, the two women excused their children and their lovers, since Bellatrix and Narcissa knew how much the young lovers wanted to spend time together, and in Fabian and Luna's case, they wanted to spend some quality time with their French lovers and Dora, who had spent a lot of nights in the bed of either Fabian and Luna or Fleur and Gabrielle.

They also didn't mind being also with their sister again, since Andromeda had done everything to get back in their good graces, and had shared their bed more often than not, and both Narcissa and Bellatrix knew they had been quite harsh on their sister.

"We're sorry Andi. For everything we have done to you over the past few months." Bellatrix said as they were cuddled up to each other.

Andromeda smiled at her. "It's okay Bella. This whole ordeal served to free me from my inhibitions and give in to my let's say darker urges. I know why you and Cissa did it, and I quite enjoyed it. Fabian is a great lover and I quite enjoyed serving you two."

The two women smiled at that. "Never again Andi, we'll never do anything to hurt you ever again. what Dora has with Fabian and Luna, we would like to have with you, and while we know it won't happen overnight, we hope you will give us the chance to atone for our sins." Narcissa said softly.

"I have already forgiven you two, you are my sisters, who I love more than anything, and I would love to share everything we used to share with you two." Andromeda said softly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled and as Narcissa crawled to her other side, they kissed her softly.

The three women lost themselves in each other, glad that they were together again and that they would now always be together.


	13. Lavender Brown

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C13: Lavender Brown**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Warning! Major character death in this chapter, so if you are a big Harry or Ron fan, you might want to skip this. Only two chapters remain after this one, with the next one being claimed will be the last one, and after that there will be an epilogue chapter called Return to Power, so basically a proper ending to this story. I hope you enjoy this one, and I will see you for the next one.**

When they stepped back into their room at Hogwarts two weeks later, for once just Luna and Fabian and the girls that needed to be there. Fleur and Gabrielle had opted to stay at their home with Bellatrix and Narcissa and the rest of their pets, and Nym wanted to spend some time with her mother.

The students wouldn't be at school for two more days, but for his next claim that didn't matter. Lavender Brown always stayed at school during the holidays and given how much she wandered through the halls during the day, she was the perfect target.

"How are you going to do it Fabe, drag her into a classroom and rape that fat ass of hers?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss before answering. "Maybe, or perhaps I'll lure her to our room and fuck any sense she has left out of her, Merlin knows she deserves it, that bimbo has no other use than to be a cum dumpster."

Luna smiled at that. "That is most certainly true, my love, all that is left for you is to pick a time to claim her."

"I've already picked a time love, tomorrow night I will abduct her from the Gryffindor Dorms, stun her and then bring her here where we can have our way with her." He said with a soft smile.

"So gutsy love, going into the Gryffindor Dorms and take the girl from there, it will be difficult to take her here afterwards." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Baby, she shares a room with Hermione and Parvati. There will be no one to stand in my way."

Luna smiled as they sat down. "I'll be waiting with anticipation, my love. I've been wanting to abuse those tits of hers for years."

He pulled her into his side and smiled. "So have I baby, but we'll have plenty of time to abuse that slut before classes start again, and perhaps as a gift to our pets we could let them have some fun with her as well."

She nodded and cuddled into his side, wrapping one arm around his waist.

He noticed something was wrong with her and he pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong, my Moon?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I just wonder where this is going to end. I just feel like you like to claim those girls more than you want to spend time with me."

"I'm sorry I make you feel like that, baby, but the only reason I am claiming them so quickly, is because I want to be done with this and just live our lives. If there was any other way we could do this, I would take it without a second thought. I promise that I will try and be more considerate to your needs, like I promised you the day we got married." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss, making her moan into his mouth.

"Apology accepted baby, now take me to our room and ravage me like there is no tomorrow. I want to feel your cock in every hole tonight." She said huskily.

He smiled and nodded before he picked her up bridal style. "Pets, you've got the night off, spend it in any way you please in the confines of this room, Mistress and I have some catching up to do."

The girls nodded at him as he carried Luna to their bedroom, kissing her deeply once they were inside and the door was closed.

He carried her to the bed with a loving smile while she vanished their clothes with a flick of her wand.

He gently placed her down on the bed and crawled towards her, making her blush a bit. She felt like she was his prey and that he was going to devour her, and perhaps that was more true than she initially thought. He never failed to make her moan and scream as he worshipped every single inch of her body.

"I hope you are ready for this my love. I'm dying to mark you as mine again after those two weeks we spent with my mothers." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I would love it if you would mark me as yours again. I wouldn't even object to something more permanent, if you get what I am hinting at."

"You know it's too early for us to think of children, my love, we have so much to do before we could raise our child safely and in relative comfort." He said softly.

"While a child is something I have always wanted to have with you, and still want as soon as possible, I was thinking of something more artistic, like matching tattoo's. I've had numerous dreams where I was making love to you and you had a beautiful tattoo on your arm, and I remember that made me desire you even more." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "If you are absolutely sure about this, then I would love to have a tattoo in honor of my true love."

She smiled and moaned as he started kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to all those spots that he knew would make her moan, and if there was anything that he loved, it was to make his wife moan.

He knew she wanted him to mark her as his own again, and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he softly bit the side of her thigh, kissing and sucking the pale skin of his wife with relish.

Luna moaned loudly and tangled a hand in his long hair, loving the feel of her husband close to her. It was in times like these she felt how their very souls and magical cores connected, merging them into one loving singular being.

Fabian noticed how she was thinking about something and kissed him way back up her body, giving her erect nipples a quick pinch, making his wife yelp adorably.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked huskily.

She smiled and moaned as he nipped her neck, sucking on the skin there with the clear intent to leave a hickey. "Just about every time we make love we seem to become even closer. It is the most amazing feeling ever."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's because probably because we are. We have been connected for a very long time, even before that first night we made love. my gaze has always been drawn to you, and that first night we slept together, not even counting the first time we made sweet love together, will be something I will always remember."

That made her blush a little. "Baby, I don't think I ever heard more beautiful words come from your mouth, except maybe 'I do'. In all honesty I would rather spend a quiet night with you in bed, where we just talk until we are ready to go to sleep."

"That's what I gathered baby, usually you are much more passionate when we make love." He said as he cuddled up next to her.

Luna smiled and claimed the arm that wrapped itself around her waist. "I guess I was just a bit pre-occupied with our connection. I'll go do some research tomorrow while you go claim Lavender."

He nodded and kissed the back of her neck softly. "That's a good idea, my love, and to aid in that may I suggest getting an early night?"

She nodded against him and cuddled a bit more into him, feeling his erection pressing delightfully against her back. "Could you do something for me, my love?"

"Of course Lulu, anything you want." He said softly.

"Slide that cock of yours between my thighs. I want to feel it throbbing against my pussy as we fall asleep." She said softly.

He only smiled and did as she asked, sliding his cock between her thighs before giving her a loving peck on the neck as they fell asleep.

…

The next morning Luna woke up with a soft moan as she felt how her husband was effectively fucking her thighs and playing with her stiff nipples as he slept.

She smiled and decided to let him do his thing until he woke up, it certainly wasn't as if she minded the feeling of him this close to her.

Fabian woke up with a soft groan a few minutes later, and when he noticed what he was doing to his wife, he wrapped his arm a bit more around her waist, instead of on her breasts. "Good morning, my love, how did you sleep?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "Amazing as ever love, but I must admit I like the way I woke up even more, but wouldn't you enjoy something a bit more moist instead?" She said as she guided his cock inside of her.

He smiled and started thrusting softly, knowing she loved this position almost above all others, it was something he found out very early in their intimate relationship.

He let his other hand glide down a little and started rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly.

It didn't take long for them both to cum, since Luna was particularly sensitive in the mornings, and Fabian had already spent quite some time humping her, and unbeknownst to Luna, Fabian had released his seed with the intention of getting her pregnant. He knew this couldn't take long anymore, and this way he would make sure that they could start their family soon.

"That was simply amazing, my love, a great start of the day if I do say so myself." She said with a dreamy smile once she had turned around.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad to be of service, as always, my love."

Luna smiled and nuzzled against his chest, lightly stroking the light furring of chest hair there. "I don't want to get up yet, can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Of course we can, as far as I know we have nowhere to be, and you know I will never object to having my wife close to me." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Tell me honestly, love, did you try and get me pregnant just now?"

He nodded at her. "Yes, my love, I did. I know I should have talked to you about this first, but the way I see it the way this is going, it can't take more than nine months, and this way we can focus on raising our child when we have the money and resources to do that in comfort."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm not angry with you, far from it. I have always wanted your child, and I am sure your mothers will jump at the chance to be grandmothers, but you are going to tell them if I am pregnant, and we will not keep any of our pets once this is over."

"Of course my love, that was my plan from the beginning. I don't a child of ours to be raised to think that what we have done is normal, but chances are that Dora will move in with us once this is all said and done, and perhaps she can build a true relationship with Hermione as well." He said softly.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Maybe there is a way to release her and let her remember that she loves Nym. That would save a lot of time, and she would be grateful to you."

He nodded and pulled her closer, relishing in the feel of her body against his own, and they stayed like that until there was a soft knock on the door. "You two decent?" Nym's voice came from the other side.

"Yes we are, come in Dora." Luna said loud enough for Nymphodora to hear.

Nymphodora entered with a smile as she saw them. "I hope you will excuse my presence, but Bellatrix and Narcissa sent me to help you with your pets again."

They both smiled and motioned for the pink haired witch to come closer. "We're glad you're here Dora. We can certainly use it, especially with the five girls that I still intend to claim."

"That's why I'm here, and to be close to Hermione of course. I've really come to care about her in recent weeks." Nym said with a slight blush.

"That we know, and that is exactly why I am going to try and break her bond to me and let her remember that she at least has feelings for you, as another way of showing how sorry I am to claim you in the first place." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "You don't have to be sorry for doing what you did Fabian, you have always been good to me from the day that you claimed me and my mother, and I for one thought it was pretty hot letting you have your way with me, and I truly hope that is something that can continue in the future, even after this is all said and done."

He only nodded at her, smiling as she also took her clothes of and joined them, Fabian turning to his back so both of them could lie against him comfortably.

"You know we never object to you joining us Dora, even after everything is said and done, but I hope you know that he will always be mine and I will always be his." Luna said seriously.

Dora nodded at her. "Of course I know that Luna, and I wouldn't dream to steal your love away from you. I have seen how much you two love each other and anyone who would want to come between that is a fool. I just love you two so much that can only hope that you want to share a bit of that love with me."

They smiled at her. "That is something we can discuss this evening, when Fabian is going to claim his next girl. I could use the company." Luna said with a smile.

Dora only nodded and smiled at the blonde. "I would love to, I don't think we ever had a conversation without your husband being present."

Luna smiled and leaned over her husband to kiss the pink haired witch.

Fabian smiled at them both, both girls meaning a lot to him in different ways. Luna was his true love, and Nym had always been the closest relative he had outside of his mothers.

…

Later that evening he found himself underway to the Gryffindor Dormitories, with Ginny leading the way since he needed someone to say the password.

When they arrived and Ginny had said the password, he gave her a friendly tap on her ass before sending her back to their room, which the redhead immediately did with a blush on her face.

Since he had studied the plans of the Dormitories during his break, something his mothers had supplied him with, he knew exactly where he had to go and thanks to Hermione, he knew which room Lavender would be in.

He silently made his way to the girls Dorm, a bit of dread settling in his stomach for some reason. He felt this every time he claimed a girl in less than ideal circumstances, but today it was different.

As he entered the girl's room, he checked for anything that was out of the ordinary, and he quickly found it when he saw none other than Ron Weasley sitting next to the window, seemingly guarding his 'girlfriend'

Fabian smirked at that, Ron was no challenge for him at this stage in the game and getting rid of him permanently was looking very appealing. That would leave Potter all alone and that would only help him with his mother's plan of getting back their family's status.

He silently and windlessly cast a Silencing Charm on the Lavenders bed so she would not awaken from the inevitable scuffle.

He snuck up on Ron and saw that the boy was asleep, which made him smirk, this was going to be easier than he thought, although technically he knew that Potter could be here as well, hidden under his cloak.

Deciding to take his chances with this, he put a hand on Ron's mouth and threw him through the window, which broke his Disillusionment Charm.

The second that happened he heard "Sectumsempra!" and Fabian was just in time to throw up a shield.

"How good to see you Potter. It's almost a shame my face will be the last one you'll ever see." He said with a smirk.

Harry almost growled at him, although Fabian could see that he was shocked that his spell did not work.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you did to Ron, but first I want to know how you even got in here?" Harry said with a sneer.

"Well, it's quite easy, since I know you're not going to tell anyone. Your former girlfriend was so kind to let me in, she is such an obedient little slut after all." Fabian said with a smirk.

Harry charged him, but Fabian easily sidestepped him and wrapped an arm around his throat, tightly. "Tell me Potter, how do you want to die. It won't be at the hands of Tom, since he is already dead, and permanently this time. Perhaps I should just throw you out of the window and let you join Weasley, but to be sure I'll be taking your wand first. Don't want you using something to come back like Tom has done."

Fabian then used his superior strength to snap Harry's neck and throw him out of the window as well, knowing full well this would make his claiming of other girls a bit more difficult.

Not wanting to tempt faith any longer, he stunned Lavender and used Harry's cloak to conceal her as he carried her to the room.

When he entered about ten minutes later, he was surprised to see both Luna and Dora sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, both of them laughing like they had known each other for a very long time.

"I see you two are having a lot of fun." He said with a smile.

The two smiled at him. "We've had a good talk about our potential future, and we came to the conclusion that neither of us could live without you, so we agreed on living together for the foreseeable future, although Nym would like it if she had Hermione by her side."

He smiled at that. "I will of course do that for my dear cousin, and I foresee a lot of fun for the three of us in the future, but I was hoping you two would join me in claiming our newest pet." He said as he pulled the cloak from Lavender's body.

"Is that the Invisibility Cloak? I thought that belonged to Harry." Luna said softly.

He smiled at them. "It did, but both Harry and Ron made the mistake of waiting for me in Lavender's room, so I had to end them to ensure the success of our endeavor."

"You mean you killed them? Good, this will be a gigantic blow for the Order, one they might never recover from." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and floated Lavender to the other sofa, while Luna and Dora rid her of her clothes, all three of them smirking when they saw what that bimbo hid underneath her clothes.

"She really looks even more of a whore when she's naked. I think you're going to enjoy her body way more then you should, or am I wrong, love?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Probably, but I think we can all have some fun with her, at the same time. I bet her holes are pretty well prepared for taking cocks by now."

The two girls smirked and quickly undressed, Luna summoning a strap on to her, while Nym grew her cock again. Fabian smiled and gave them both a soft kiss before he undressed as well, letting one hand trail up Lavender's thigh.

He positioned her in such a way that all three of them had easy access to the girl's holes. Fabian would take her ass, Luna her pussy, and Nym would have fun with her mouth.

They flashed each other a wink before they drove themselves into the girl, while Fabian cast his Enervate, Lavender's eyes shooting open and filling with tears immediately.

Lavender didn't even have the ability to scream as her throat was full of Nym's cock, so all she could do was moan loudly. "I think she likes it girls, perhaps we should try harder." He said with a smirk.

The girls smirked as well and set an unrelenting pace, Luna clearly enjoying herself as she drove her strap on into Lavender's pussy to the hilt.

Wanting to be done with this quickly, Fabian did exactly the same as his wife was doing, setting an unrelenting pace in the girl's ass.

Lavender screamed against Nym's cock and quickly passed out from the sensations of having all of her holes filled.

"Well that's a bit disappointing, I figured she'd be used to this kind of stimulation. We better end this quickly and call it a night. We have to give her some time to recuperate after all." Fabian said with a smirk.

The two girls nodded and increased their pace, Nym quickly filling her mouth with her seed while Luna shuddered in orgasm beneath her.

Feeling his own orgasm hit him, Fabian buried his cock to the hilt in her ass and painted her insides white with his cum, leaving Lavender to fall down to the couch as he pulled out of her.

They all smirked at her prone form and Fabian wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, while Nym molded herself into the blonde's side. "We best wake her up and see if it worked. Would you be so kind, dear Dora?"

Nymphodora nodded and smiled at them as she cast her Enervate, making Lavender wake up, albeit a bit groggy.

"What is your name, slut?" He asked with a smirk.

"My name is pet Lavender, Master, here to serve you and the Mistress in any way you wish." She said dreamily.

They smirked and Nymphodora hoisted her up, so she could look at Fabian properly. "Tonight you may rest, pet. Your handler Nymphodora will take care of you, and will explain to you what is expected of you." He said with a smirk.

Lavender only nodded as Nymphodora gave her lovers a quick kiss and then led the brunette to her new accommodations.

Fabian then turned to Luna and smiled at her. "Another one claimed love, you were amazing."

She smiled and kissed him. "I had a great teacher in you, my love, and the slut deserved a lot more than what she got from us today, even Hermione got it worse that first day."

He smiled at that. "Maybe, but Hermione was claimed under different circumstances. I never thought I had to kill people to make this work, a lot of the adrenaline I usually have when I claim someone, was used when I killed Harry and Ron, and that is probably the reason I didn't have that much energy left to claim Lavender."

Luna smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Then we'll call it a night and see what happens tomorrow."

He nodded and followed her to the bedroom, both of them quickly undressing and crawling under the covers, falling asleep against each other, and for once Fabian fell asleep as the little spoon, with Luna holding him close to her body with a soft, dreamy smile gracing her face.


	14. Daphne & Astoria Greengrass

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C14: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

In the weeks after claiming Lavender, Fabian and Luna kept to themselves a bit, waiting for the news of Harry and Ron's deaths to die down a little.

The school was on full alert and it had made their preparations for their final claim a bit more difficult, mostly because this one required diplomacy above anything else. The last two were going to be Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and they had already confirmed to join him willingly, for a small favor of course.

Knowing Nym would keep their pets in line, Fabian and Luna were currently in the Magical part of London in a tattoo and piercing studio, were Fabian would get the tattoo Luna wanted him to have, and she on her turn was going to get her nipples pierced, since that was something he would love to see on her.

She had drawn the design for his arm herself and it featured their wedding date surrounded by black roses and a new moon above it, and for her piercings they had chosen two moons with a letter 'F' emblazoned on it, which they both thought to be a good combination of their names.

When they were called in for their appointment, they gave each other's hands a squeeze. "Are you ready, my love?" She asked softly.

"I'm doing this for you, my love, of course I am ready." He said before giving her a soft kiss.

She smiled as she was led to a separate room by a young woman, while a man led him to another room. "Mr. Black, I'm Alfred and I'll be your artist today, would you follow me to the studio." He asked as he motioned Fabian to follow him.

Fabian did as he was told and followed the man to his studio where he took a seat in a comfortable chair. "So, your first tattoo huh, and such an intricate piece as well, you must really love your girlfriend."

Fabian smiled at him. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife, and there is no one I love more than her. I would go to hell and back for her."

"That's some true devotion to the one you love, right there. It reminds me a lot of my relationship with my wife when we were back in Hogwarts. We loved each other then and we love each other now, and I can see it will be the same for you and your wife, and don't worry, she's in good hands with my wife." Alfred said with a smile.

Fabian only smiled as Alfred placed the stencil over his arm, finding the perfect spot immediately. "I don't know if you're already familiar with this, but if it is indeed your first tattoo, it might feel a bit strange."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for warning me anyway." Fabian said with a smile.

Alfred nodded and started tattooing, Fabian only wincing a bit when the needle hit his arm.

In the studio next to them, Luna had just removed her top and bra. "I just want you to know that this will hurt a bit." The woman, who had introduced herself as Selina said with a smile.

"That's okay, my husband and I enjoy a bit of pain. He usually leaves plenty of bite marks on me, and I usually do the same to him." Luna said with a dreamy smile as she thought about exactly how they had spent the last few weeks.

"You must really love that man if you want your first piercings to be through your nipples." Selina said with a smile.

"He is and has always has been the only one for me. I have loved him since the first day of Hogwarts, when he sat next to me on sorting night. I could already see we were meant to be together from that moment." Luna said softly.

Selina smiled at that. "It was the same for my husband and I, the second he sat down next to me at the Ravenclaw table, I knew that he would one day be mine, and I would do whatever it took to make that happen."

"We were also in Ravenclaw. That is such a coincidence." Luna said with a smile.

"That it is, but are you ready, this will take some time to do right, and you don't have to worry, the spells I am going to use will make sure it will all be healed tonight, and let me tell you it will be a whole new sensation when you are in bed with him tonight." Selina said as she got her tools out.

Luna smiled at that. "That's probably for the best, he has enough trouble keeping his hands to himself as it is, and if he learns that I'm pregnant I'm sure it will only get worse."

"Well congratulations, but if you don't mind my asking, aren't you two a bit young for children?" Selina asked softly.

Luna smiled at her. "Maybe, but we are both ready for it, and it is something we both want."

Selina only nodded at her as she shot the first piercing through Luna's erect nipple, making the blonde yelp a little. "Give that a little time to settle before I do the next one, would you like something to drink in the meantime?"

"A Butterbeer would be nice if you have some available." Luna said with a soft smile.

Selina nodded and went to get the beverage, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts.

...

When they walked out of the shop a few hours later, they both smiled shyly at each other, knowing they would have to share this with Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"You do know we are going to have to try these out tonight, right. Selina said it would be amazing." Luna said with a smile.

He nodded and gave her a kiss before he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can't wait, love. I must admit I'm a bit jealous that the girl got to touch your breasts without me there."

Luna smiled at that. "She was very professional baby, she didn't hold them for a second longer than she needed to, so there is no need to be jealous of her." She said softly.

He smiled and hugged her closer. "I know, but I just can't help but feel jealous of her, but I think we should go and pay a visit to my mothers and show them what we did, as well as inform them of our decisions concerning the pets."

Luna nodded and smiled as they apparated to Black Manor.

When they appeared in the living room, they were unsurprised to see Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa relaxing on the sofa, a soft smile gracing their faces. "Good afternoon, my dears. How have you been?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"We've been doing okay, although Hogwarts is in a bit of a lockdown at the moment. Something went wrong when I wanted to claim Lavender Brown." He said softly.

"Take a seat and tell us exactly what happened sweetie, we're all ears." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

They took a seat opposite from the three women and smiled at each other. "I had the brilliant idea to claim her in her bedroom, but didn't figure Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were waiting for me, or at least for someone, so to make sure they didn't know who was responsible, I had to end them, and there is a big investigation underway on who is responsible. I don't know how many girls I will still be able to claim."

"It's a shame someone had to die for this, but it's good that no one found out about our plan, and to deal the Order such a blow is also a good thing in my mind, and as for the amount of girls, we have an update for that. Amelia managed to get a bill passed that cuts the amount of people needed for a claim of this magnitude in half, so about ten people outside the six of us are needed, since Andi and Dora cannot testify on our behalf because they are family, and Luna cannot testify for the same reason." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian only nodded and wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulder, exposing his tattoo a little.

The three women quirked an eyebrow at that. "What is that on your arm, Fabian?" Narcissa asked seriously.

He blushed a little at that and rolled up his sleeve. "I got a tattoo for Luna, since she loved to see one on me. I got one of our wedding date, and some things that mean a lot to us as a couple."

They smiled at him as they came a bit closer to look at it. "It is certainly a beautiful piece of art, Fabian. You know how I feel about them, but it's your body, so you should be allowed to take a tattoo if you really want." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"You're the one to talk Mum, I've seen you've got numerous tattoo's yourself, but I'm not the only one with a surprise today." He said softly.

Luna smiled and lifted her top, revealing her two piercings. "I also wanted to have something a bit more permanent to commemorate our marriage, and I know how much Fabian loves my breasts, but I do have another surprise, something my dear husband does not yet know." She started before turning to Fabian, "Baby, I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper.

Fabian smiled at her, but still fainted, much to the amusement of the four women in the room. "Congratulations Luna, I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother." Narcissa said as she hugged the blonde.

Luna smiled as she accepted hugs from the three women, all four of them turning to Fabian afterwards, who was still out cold. "Unbelievable, he has nerves of steel when it comes to claiming girls, but when his wife tells him she's pregnant he goes out like a light." Andromeda said with a chuckle.

Fabian regained his consciousness to the picture of the four women in the room standing over him with smiles on their faces. "Guess that happens to every man, doesn't it?"

They smiled and nodded as he sat up. "Don't worry about it sweetie, congratulations." Bellatrix said softly.

"Thanks Mum, I just hope I can be a good father." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled him into her lap. "You'll be a great father. You've seen plenty of examples how not to do it, and I know Luna and Dora will be beside you the entire time."

He nodded and kissed her cheek as he took a seat next to her and his wife again. "And don't forget that Fleur and Gabrielle will be close by as well, we can always count on their help." Luna said with a smile.

"That I know, my love. I promise to try and be the best father I can be." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him softly as she cuddled into his side.

They talked for most of the afternoon, and after dinner Fabian and Luna took the Floo back to their room at Hogwarts, ensuring the three women it would be done soon.

…

A few days later the investigation had died down enough for him to take the final step in his plan.

His final two targets were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, who were the only ones who were not yet claimed who knew about his plans, and had agreed to help him, for a small favor on his part.

They asked him to claim them and then break it to get their parent's off their backs, and let them be happy together, which was something he didn't have a problem with.

Right now he was waiting for the Greengrass siblings to meet him near their room, and he could only hope that they could be trusted. He was on pretty good standing with them, but after what happened with Lavender, he was on alert.

When they rounded the corner, they smiled at him, both of them wearing tightfitting dresses, that left very little to the imagination.

He flashed them a quick smile and motioned them to follow him, which they did with a smile.

He led them into the room and then turned to them. "Welcome, I trust you remember our deal?" He asked seriously.

"Of course Fabian, you get to claim us, we help you and your family with their return to power, and then you set us free remembering that we broke free from our parents and continue together, and whether or not that is in Britain, is something we shall see. In any case, it's a win for everyone." Daphne said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at them. "Then I suggest you two strip, unless you want those dresses soiled."

They nodded and quickly stripped down to their underwear, which were a matching black bra and thong, both with green trim.

"Hmm, who to start with. I just can't choose. I'll let you two decide who shall be the first to take my cock." He said with a smirk.

The two girls blushed and seemed to discuss it silently for a bit, Astoria stepping forward after about a minute.

Fabian smiled and led her to the couch. "I hope you are ready for it Astoria, most girls have a bit of trouble taking my cock voluntarily."

"If Luna can do it, so can I, she is a lot more petite than I am." Astoria said as she pulled off her underwear.

He smiled and nodded. "That is true, but Luna and I have been making love to each other for almost three years, so she is used to it, but it would be insensitive of me to let Daphne just stand there, so why don't you come here and get me ready."

Daphne nodded and smiled as she sultrily walked up to him. "I've been dying to see your cock for a very long time, and I know Astoria has as well, so to get intimately acquainted with it will be something we would gladly give up our free will for, at least for a while.

He smiled at that as Daphne fished his cock out of his pants, both of them gasping softly when they saw the size.

Daphne swallowed hard and sunk to her knees, putting the tip of his cock into her mouth a bit tentatively. "Don't be scared Daphne, it's not going to bite you." Fabian said with a teasing tone.

She quirked an eyebrow at him before she started sucking him properly, the blonde moaning softly as she tasted him, which made Astoria pout at her sister. "Don't hog him Daph, I want that cock inside of me."

Daphne pulled back and smirked at her sister. "Unless you want him to split you in two, I suggest you let me prep him a bit. He is a lot bigger than that dildo we usually use."

Astoria pouted a little as Fabian pulled back from her sister's lips. "I think you've prepped me enough, Daphne, you shouldn't be so inconsiderate towards your sister, especially if you two plan to spend the rest of your lives together."

Daphne only nodded and sat back a bit as Fabian lined up his cock with her sister's glistening pussy, thrusting into her in one swift stroke, making Astoria moan loudly.

He figured it would be kind to them if he finished this quickly, and he wanted to make sure he had some time left to spend with his wife. Luna had become almost insatiable since she had her nipples pierced and in combination with her pregnancy had turned her into quite the little minx.

He sped up a little and quickly shot his load into Astoria, making her moan loudly.

Still feeling horny, he pushed Daphne down and ripped off her panties, thrusting his still rock hard cock into her in one quick thrust.

Daphne screamed but was quickly pulled into a kiss by her sister. "It's okay Daph, Master's cock will feel amazing soon enough." Astoria said softly.

Daphne smiled at her and kissed her again. "I know, I was just not used to the intrusion, especially by a cock as big as his, we might need a dildo as big as this."

"Why would we need a dildo when we can have Master's cock, there are few things that feel better." Astoria said softly.

Daphne only smiled at her sister, knowing this wasn't really Astoria talking, but rather the claim Fabian had on her, and she knew she would soon enough talk the same way.

Fabian couldn't hold it much longer and sped up his pace, making Daphne focus her attention back on him and moaning loudly.

He smirked and thrust himself inside of her a final time before he came deep inside of her, groaning loudly as she came as well. "Such a naughty pet, cumming without permission."

"I'm sorry Master, but your cock was too much for my pussy, you've truly claimed it as your property." Daphne said panting.

He just smiled and patted the top of her head as he took a seat on the couch, Daphne and Astoria, quickly cuddling up to each other on the other couch.

Fabian didn't bother getting dressed, and soon enough Luna joined him again, after enjoying a morning with Fleur and Gabrielle back at home.

She parked herself in his lap and kissed him. "Good afternoon, my love. I see you've had fun with our two newest pets."

He smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I did, and they are the last that I will ever claim, it's only a few more months before school is over, and then we'll be able to make our case to the Ministry, and after that we can finally start living our lives."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "And where would we live baby, because as much as I love living at your house, I can't see us raising a child there."

"This was supposed to be a surprise, but now that we're on the topic, I have procured a nice cottage, and I use the term lightly in this case, with enough room where we can live and raise our children in peace. Fleur and Gabrielle will probably also join us, and Dora and Hermione as well, but it is big enough that we won't be on each other's lip the entire day. It's situated in the countryside, but not far from London, so we can still visit my mothers whenever we want."

Luna smiled and rested her head against his chest. "That's a wonderful surprise baby, but how did you manage to do that?"

He smiled at that. "Well, I might have ordered Amelia to put that in my name, and it is irrevocable."

"That's amazing baby, I would love to raise our child there with you." She said softly.

"We'll go and see it in a few weeks, but I must admit that I'm a bit tired from everything, would you mind taking a nap with me until dinner?"

She only nodded and kissed him softly before leading him to the bedroom.

They then quickly undressed and cuddled up together, both of them falling asleep quickly with smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning they woke up to a very familiar feeling against their backs, and they could both see the two heads of blonde hair in bed with them. "Good afternoon sleepyheads, how have you been?" Fleur asked softly.

"Hey girls, we've been doing okay, but is it already that late?" Luna asked softly.

The two blondes pressed a kiss against their necks. "Yes it is, we waited for most of the morning, but you two were truly out like a light, so we joined you instead."

They both smiled and gave each other a kiss before turning to their blonde lovers. "You know we never mind that, in fact we welcome it having you two so close again. We missed you terribly."

"We missed you too, and it's not that we didn't enjoy ourselves with Bella and Cissa, far from it, but we are just to attuned to you two." Gabrielle said as she let her hands glide across Fabian's chest, while Fleur let her hands road towards Luna's breasts.

"I love these piercings Luna. Would you mind if I played with them a little?" Fleur asked huskily.

Luna smiled and kissed her. "I would love that. We just can't do anything too strenuous, my stomach is a bit jumpy recently.

"So is mine Luna, because we have something to tell you. I'm pregnant too." Fleur said with a dreamy smile.

"Congratulations you two, I hope your little girl will bring you all the happiness you seek." Fabian said softly.

The two blonde's blushed at that. "I'm sure she will, and I hope your baby will do the same for you, but I know you two will be amazing parents."

"If you two are still okay with it, we would love it if you would join us at our home when we're done with this. We can still be together and have our personal space, but we'll be free to do whatever we want and raise our children in peace, if you two wouldn't mind sharing it with Dora and Hermione as well." Fabian said softly.

They smiled and nodded. "Are you sure about Hermione, Fabe? Can she be trusted after you give her back her mind?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "She can, I'm going to make her remember that she loves Nym and will always be loyal to her, and since I believe Dora deserves someone to love, I want to do this for her."

"Then we don't mind Fabian, we care for Dora as well and she deserves some happiness after everything." Gabrielle said as she pushed him to his back and straddled him, while Luna did the same to Fleur.

Luna smiled at Gabrielle and then smirked at Fleur. "What a sight this is. The two younger girls pinning the older ones to the bed, completely at our mercy and ours to do with whatever we please."

Gabrielle smiled and gave the other blonde a kiss. "Then I would say enjoy my sister, Lu, but I know you would have no problems with that."

Luna only smiled at her and kissed her way down Fleur's body, quickly taking one of her nipples into her mouth, making Fleur moan adorably. "Don't worry Fleur, I just want to pleasure you first for a change, you'll have plenty of opportunity to play with my new jewelry."

Fleur smiled and kept Luna close her body. "Perhaps I'll get some as well, maybe you can show me the advantage of having your nipples pierced."

Luna nodded and kissed her way down the French beauty's body, wasting no time in eating her lover out.

Fleur moaned loudly and tangled one of her hands in Luna's hair. "It never ceases to amaze me how good you are at pleasuring a woman. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a full-fledged lesbian."

She smiled and looked up at the French witch. "The only reason I am so good at this is because I have a lot of practice with you the several women in my life, meaning you, Gabby, Bella, Cissa and Dora, but no one, and I do mean no one could measure up to my dear husband."

"Nor would we want to try that, my sweet Luna, the beauty of our relationship is that we know the other could never replace our mate, because I do believe you and Fabian are soul-mates, which could be a possibility since Fabian is a descendant from the oldest magical families in Britain." Fleur said with a moan.

Luna only smiled and resumed her task of eating Fleur out, and it didn't take long before Fleur moaned out her orgasm.

Next to them Gabrielle was riding Fabian like her life depended on it, moaning loudly as she used his strong chest to keep her balance.

Since Gabrielle had wasted even less time than Luna did, she was close to cumming, and she felt Fabian wasn't far behind, so she moved off him and put his cock between her tits, flashing him a sultry wink as she licked the tip of his cock every time it came up.

Fabian groaned loudly and shot his load all over her face and tits, making sure she wouldn't be claimed by it.

After cleaning herself up, she cuddled up to him and looked towards her sister and Luna, the former currently invested in playing with Luna's piercings, making the younger blonde moan loudly.

"I think she'll want some as well, although I wouldn't mind that in addition to the tattoo she already has." Gabrielle said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "I never knew she had a tattoo, and I'm pretty sure I've seen every inch of her body by now."

Gabrielle giggled at that. "That's because she only got it recently and has kept it under a glamor charm. She wanted to surprise you two with it."

"You know I can hear you, and I won't show it just yet, I want Narcissa and Bellatrix to see it as well, but there is one I will show you and my dear sister now." Fleur said as she flicked Luna's piercings.

Fabian and Luna smiled at that. "We're willing to wait a few months to see it, it will only make the surprise greater."

Fleur only smiled and lifted the glamor charm, revealing the name 'Gabrielle' between two big angelic wings on her stomach.

"Wow, it's beautiful Fleur, I love you." Gabrielle said as she kissed her sister deeply.

Fleur only smiled into the kiss as her sister deepened it, Luna quickly crawling over to her husband, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

They stayed like that until dinner, and intended to have a nice orgy with both Dora and Hermione present afterwards, a bit of a closing moment for their efforts in the past months.


	15. Return To Power

**Black's Best Laid Plans**

 **C15: Return to Power**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, the last one of Black's Best Laid Plans, I will admit I rushed this a bit, but I still think it came out okay. Unfortunately I don't have anything else lined up just yet, and inspiration for DxD is still severely lacking. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I will see you for another one soon enough.**

Nearly five months passed when the summer holiday finally began and they took their pets home, both Luna and Fleur showing nice baby-bumps.

By now they had confirmed that Luna was also pregnant with a little girl, and they had already decided on a name, Pandora, after Luna's mother.

As expected Bellatrix and Narcissa were eagerly awaiting their arrival, and ever since Luna and Fleur started to show, they were already settling into the roles of grandmothers. "It's good to see you again, my dears, and not a day too soon. We've been summoned to the Ministry tomorrow to make our case, so the four of you can free anyone you want tomorrow afternoon, all we ask is not to free Eliza, we could use her as help in our home." Bellatrix said after hugging them.

Fabian smiled at that. "I wasn't planning to, she could still make a claim on the Malfoy funds and titles if she is freed, so she is one of the few I intend to keep."

"And who else do you intend to keep, sweetie?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Eliza of course, and I intend to release Amelia and Hermione with altered memories, letting Amelia believe that she loves Aunt Andi, and I intend to let Hermione believe that she loves Dora. We all know that the decision to claim Dora and Andromeda first was a mistake, giving them the person they love is a way of making up for that mistake, but other than that, I don't think I will keep my pets, because as fun as they are, Luna has always been enough for me, and the fact that we both immensely enjoy our time with Fleur and Gabby does not change that, nor would either of us want to." Fabian said as he pulled his wife into his side.

Luna smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they took a seat, Fleur and Gabrielle sitting close to them with a smile on their faces.

"And you two know that we will always love you, but that Fleur will always be enough for me as well." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at them, before his mother once again spoke. "I think it is really sweet that the four of you have come to such a compromise, but the question remains what intend to do once this is over, because as you know you wouldn't have to work for a day if you don't want to, if our claim is accepted."

"I intend to settle down in the country with Luna, raise our child in the way that would be expected from us, and of course I intend to take up the mantle as head of House Black, but other than that, we only desire peace, and from the moment I set my pets free, we shall never and I do mean never talk of this again, to anyone." Fabian said seriously.

Bellatrix and Narcissa nodded at that. "We understand that sweetie, we were merely curious about what you were going to do now that everything is over." Narcissa said sweetly.

He only smiled at that as Luna crawled against him. "We have been talking a bit before we came back here, and while I am five months pregnant, I would love it if you, Bellatrix and Andromeda would show me that there is truth to the rumors of the seductiveness of the three Black sisters, since my dear husband would like to have some private time with Fleur, Gabrielle and Dora." Luna said with a smile.

Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at her. "We would love that, and don't worry, we'll promise to be careful with you, we wouldn't want to hurt our grandchild after all." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and gave her husband a kiss before she moved to the three women who led her upstairs with a smile on their lips.

Fabian smiled at them as the four women he cared so much about made their way upstairs, turning to his cousin, her lover and his two lovers. "I think we can do better, would you care to join us Hermione?"

"I would love to join you, Master. My body is yours to use as you please." She said obediently.

He smirked at her and led them upstairs as well, keeping back with Dora a bit. "I know you would like it if I freed her now, but we really have to wait until tomorrow."

Nymphodora smiled at him. "I understand Fabe, we can't take any risks now, but may I ask you to free her first tomorrow, I want to admit my feelings to her as soon as possible."

He only nodded at her as they entered his room. "Of course Dora, it was already my intention to do that, and I will make sure that she will fall head over heels in love with you, I owe that to you after everything."

She smiled and kissed his cheek as they entered his room, Hermione wasting little time in getting them naked, folding their clothes neatly before she stripped her own clothes off.

Nymphodora smiled and took her hand, leading her to the other side of the room. "You deserve some alone time with Fleur and Gabrielle, it's been too long, we'll have fun with each other."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you Nym, I promise to make this up to you." He said softly.

She only flashed him a wink as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and led the bushy haired brunette to her bed.

Fleur and Gabrielle then each took a hand and led him to the bed. "You're ours for at least today Fabian, and while I can't do much while I am starting to look like a whale, I want to show you exactly how Veela can be when they are pregnant."

He smiled as he was pushed to the matrass, both girls kissing him deeply, and the sisters winked at each other as they kissed their way down his body. By now they knew each and every single one of his weak spots, and they were planning on exploiting them all today.

…

The following morning Luna woke up cuddled up between Bellatrix and Andromeda, while Narcissa was still fast asleep behind Andromeda, a protective arm wrapped around her sister's waist.

She had to smile at the serene sight and remembered how different it was last night. All three of them had shown her without a shadow of a doubt that the three Black sisters were every bit of the seductresses she had heard they were. There had been a lot of passion last night, but above all the three women had shown her that they loved her and cared for her, which was something she would never have expected last year when she came to this house.

The three women stirred slowly next to her and smiled at her as they woke up, Andromeda pulling her a bit closer against her. "Good morning Luna, how did you sleep?"

She smiled and kissed her neck softly. "I slept amazing Bella, how couldn't I when I am surrounded by so much love and affection."

"You certainly deserve it Luna. You have brought life and happiness back into our family, and you have shown me where my loyalties should lie, and from now on always will be." Andromeda said softly.

They all smiled at that. "We know you and Dora have seen the light Andi, and I hope we have shown you that you have a place in our home and in our bed for the coming years, we could have a lot of fun with Eliza between the three of us." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled and crawled over Luna, who she gave a quick kiss, to Bellatrix, who she kissed deeply.

Narcissa shook her head at her two sisters and pulled her daughter in law closer to her naked body. "I think we should let these two have their moment and go and take a shower."

Luna nodded and blushed as Narcissa helped her off the bed and towards their bathroom, holding the smaller blonde pressed against her side.

In Fabian's bedroom he had just woken up with the Delacour sisters pressed into his side and both girls had slung a leg over his, and their hands were laced across his stomach, which made him smile. He loved these two women so much, and although it paled to the love he felt for Luna, he knew they would be together forever and would protect each other in everything.

The two women on his shoulder stirred slightly and pressed their faces into his neck, nuzzling it as they woke up. "Good morning lover. How did you sleep?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He smiled at them and gave them a kiss. "I slept amazing as ever when you two are next to me, but it is still feels like a part of my soul is missing when Luna is not next to me."

The two girls smiled and moved to lie on top of him, straddling his leg with a smile. "We know how that feels, and you'll have her in your arms soon enough, but in the meantime I think we should take a long, relaxing shower before we go downstairs, we wouldn't want to be late for our appointment at the Ministry after all." Fleur said with her usual morning husk."

He smirked and laid a hand on their asses. "Or maybe we should have one last round of passionate sex before that shower. With you two this close I'm already hard as a rock."

They smiled at him. "We can feel that Fabian, but we can't, it's already late and we need to hurry if we want to make it." Gabrielle said softly.

He pouted a little, but followed the two seductive blondes to the bathroom anyway, hoping they would at least help him to get his rocks of a little, and the way they were swaying their asses for him told him this would be a long shower.

When they all convened downstairs about an hour later, Luna immediately pressed herself against her husband, needing to feel close to the black haired boy she loved more than anything.

"Now that we are all here, I suggest we go to the Ministry first and then have a nice breakfast when we get back, and let me take this time to say that I'm extremely proud of you Fabian, to have done the things you have done at your age under such pressure is to be commended. We know it was not easy to do what we asked you to do by any stretch of the imagination, and the fact that you have claimed this many women and have sometimes questioned our judgement is a good thing in our eyes, since it has given Cissa and me back our sister, and you your favorite cousin." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "Thank you Mum, I did this only for our family, and that is why it pained me so much to claim Aunt Andi and Dora first. They didn't deserve this and that is exactly why I set them free when I did."

Everyone smiled at that and made their way to the Floo, his pets following him dutifully.

…

When they stepped out of the courtroom a few hours later, the three sisters, Fabian, Luna and Dora had bright smiles on their faces. Their claim had been approved and their funds and status had been returned to them, along with a few extras for the many years they had been forced to live in exile.

They arrived back at home in a frivolous mood and after breakfast, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda excused themselves, taking Eliza with them, since she would stay claimed, and in the sister's service.

Fabian led his pets to his bedroom, with of course Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle and Dora by his side. They had silently agreed that Hermione would be the first to be set free, as a gift to Dora, who would have the rest of the day to truly win Hermione's heart.

Ginny would be last to be freed, since they all wanted to have a last round of fun with the redhead's cunt and ass.

They all quickly stripped their clothes and then turned toward their pets, who were equally naked and blushing a little from the amount of people in the room. "Hermione, come here, you will be the first to take your Master's cock today."

"Of course Master, I'm honored to take your cock again." She said as she walked towards them.

He smirked and guided the brunette to her knees, and she wasted no time in taking his already hard cock into her mouth, sucking him off in a way she knew her Master would love from her.

Fabian smiled at her and groaned as he shot his first load down her throat, seeing her eyes glaze over a bit.

When Hermione's eyes returned to normal, Nymphodora was already in front of her, and Hermione immediately pulled the pink haired witch into a deep and passionate kiss, surprising the others a little.

Nymphodora only smiled at her and led her away to her room, where they could take their time in loving each other.

It took him another three hours to free everyone, and with their altered memories and a little help from Fleur, they had made their way home, except for Ginny, who they shoved into the Floo naked and covered in cum.

Fabian was dead of his feet after three hours of fucking, and Gabrielle was currently massaging his tired body with a soft smile on her face. "I must admit that I was sure you were going to keel over after Sinestra, you look absolutely exhausted."

He smiled as Luna and Fleur took up position next to him. "I have to agree baby, aren't you dead tired." Luna asked softly.

"Of course I am, but it was worth it. Dora has her love, and so does her mother, and we can now focus on the things that are truly important, each other and our child, as well as our two lovers, that will join us in our lovely new home." He said with a goofy smile.

The three girls smiled at that. "You're of course right love, but I am wondering when we will move into our new home, since there is a lot to be done before the girls are born." Luna said after kissing him.

He smiled at them. "This was meant to be a surprise for tomorrow, but everything is already done. We can just move in and start our lives together, my mothers made sure everything was done by the time this was over, even the nurseries are done to our expectations."

"That's what we love about you, your ability to think ahead, and your huge cock of course." Fleur said with a wink.

"As much as I would love to, I'm too spent to fuck any of you, could we postpone this to tomorrow?" He asked tiredly.

The three girls smiled at that. "Of course we don't mind, we were only teasing you."

He just smiled and kissed them softly before he slowly fell asleep, Gabrielle kissing his neck softly before she got off him and crawled behind her sister and mate.

…

 **Five months later**

The day had finally come, Fleur and Luna had gone into labor and their home had turned into a scene of organized chaos, with Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda ordering Fabian, Gabrielle and Dora to get the things they needed.

Hermione was purposely kept out because she was five months pregnant with Dora's twins, and in the past five months she had developed into a true pureblooded witch, attitude included and she had taken to her new life with a fervor no one in the household had ever thought possible, and the fact that she was pregnant with twins only made her hormones worse, much to the delight of her wife, since that meant the girl was insatiable.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were immensely proud of all six of them, and for Andromeda it really felt she had gained a second daughter, in more ways than one, since in the earlier stages of their pregnancy the two girls had joined Andromeda in her bed, which had served to forge a bond between them that went further than family.

Fleur and Luna were lying in their shared bed and held hands under the sheets, while Fabian and Gabrielle rushed to their side once they had gotten everything their mothers would need for today.

It took another hour of excruciating pain for them, but when their little girls were born their smiles couldn't be wiped off their faces anymore. "She's beautiful my love, exactly like her mother." Fabian said reverently.

Luna blushed and smiled tiredly at him. "Oh hush, I'm hardly looking beautiful right now, but you are right, Pandora is beautiful, and I'm sure she will have us wrapped around her little finger in just a few days."

He smiled and kissed her head as they gazed at their daughter, who was sleeping blissfully against Luna's chest.

Next to them it was a similar sight, with Fleur and Gabrielle's daughter Victoire sleeping blissfully against her mother, while the two women shared soft kisses and loving smiles.

Bellatrix and Narcissa stood in the corner of the room with their arms around each other, smiling softly at their four children. "We've done a good job Cissa, we raised an amazing son and now have two lovely granddaughters to show for it."

Narcissa smiled and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "It was mostly you that raised him, so I would have to say that you have done an amazing job at it, and you know soon we will have four granddaughters. I'm sure Hermione will take to motherhood like she used to take to her studies."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It is truly remarkable how well she has taken to her new life, but I think we should go to our room and let our children rest a bit, I since I think we won't see our dear sister until tomorrow, we have done all we can at this point, the rest is really up to them."

Narcissa smiled and followed her sister to their temporary room, where she quickly cuddled up to her sister once they were in bed.

As Narcissa fell asleep, Bellatrix had to smile. Her plan, no, the Black's Best Laid Plans had worked. They were back where the deserved to be, and in the end none of the girls he had claimed had any memory of it, although she was sure the Weasley girl would have lasting effects from everything. The last she heard of her was that her family had disowned her and that she was prostituting herself on the streets to make a living, obviously unable to live without cock anymore.

To these thoughts she fell asleep, smiling at how their life had changed in the course of one year.


End file.
